La balade des défunts
by Indocile
Summary: Suite à un drame dans la famille d'Hermione celle-ci se tourne vers l'Ordre pour retrouver sa mère. Ils ne l'aideront pas. Elle organisera alors sa vengeance, son expédition, le secours de sa mère.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur :  
**Bonjour à vous.  
Voici le prologue de ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Ne vous retenez pas si ça vous plaît pas je préfère le savoir.  
Un grand merci à Amaethon pour son travail de correction.  
Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** :  
Les personnages cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J K Rowling.

* * *

**EDIT du 07-01-2014** :  
Bonne et heureuse année à vous toutes et à vous tous. Pour fêter 2014 je vous (re)livre le chapitre avec le plein de corrections. J'espère qu'il n'en reste pas trop (je rêve d'un _"il n'en reste plus"_, mais c'est un rêve lointain je pense). Savez-vous ce que cela annonce ? Un chapitre nouveau en écriture bien sûr...

* * *

_**Résumé :**  
Suite à un drame dans la famille d'Hermione celle-ci se tourne vers l'Ordre pour retrouver sa mère. Ils ne l'aideront pas. Un inconnu lui fera redresser la tête. Elle organisera alors sa vengeance, son expédition, le secours de sa mère. Mais la vie est faite de surprises plus ou moins agréables. Hermione rat de bibliothèque se transforme en une nouvelle Hermione. Voyez tout cela par son propre regard…_

* * *

**Prologue.**

Il y a trois mois alors que mourrait juin pour donner naissance à juillet, mon père décéda et ma mère fut capturée. Il y a trois mois alors que tous se réjouissaient de la mort de Voldemort, j'ai perdu le peu d'innocence qu'il me restait. Il y a trois mois alors que je mourrais pour devenir une autre, ils n'en ont rien su.

La police moldue a conclu à une conduite de gaz qui aurait explosé. Retrouvant le corps de mon père couvert du feu noir j'ai tout de suite su qu'il n'en était rien. Ils n'ont jamais retrouvé ma mère. Seulement un peu de son sang là où devait être la cave. Pour eux elle a disparu dans l'explosion et les flammes. Pour eux il ne reste d'elle que des cendres. Pour moi quelqu'un doit payer. Le cadrant de ma montre indique qu'elle est encore en vie. Merci à Molly pour son cadeau, petite reproduction de son horloge, ensorcelée avec les noms de ceux qui me tenaient à cœur. Mon père, dont l'aiguille aujourd'hui est bloquée sur décédé. Ma mère dont l'effigie est en ce moment sur en danger. Harry, Ron et Ginny. Pourquoi leurs aiguilles sont toujours sur ce cadran ? Ils ne m'ont rien apporté depuis ce jour. Sourires tristes, phrases banales pour soi-disant me réconforter. Si je les ai gardés là c'est pour savoir où ils sont. Je ne voudrais pas que dans un futur plus ou moins proche ils interfèrent dans mes affaires. Et puis cela semblerait louche si du jour au lendemain ils disparaissaient… De ma montre bien sûr.

J'ai fait ajouter Luna, il y a peu, ainsi qu'une anonyme. Enfin moi je sais à qui elle appartient, mais je ne l'ai avoué à personne. C'est mon Prince Sombre qu'elle représente. Il m'a aidé à sortir de cercle vicieux qu'est la déprime. Plus vous pensez aux défunts moins bien vous allez, moins bien vous allez plus vous pensez à eux. Et puis il est arrivé. Oh pas tel un chevalier sur son blanc destrier. Non loin de là. J'étais dans la salle sur demande. J'avais besoin d'un lieu calme et retiré. Une salle entièrement noire était apparue. J'avais trouvé à tâtons un fauteuil. J'avais d'abord pleuré. La porte s'était ouverte puis refermée. Il était venu jusqu'à moi. Silencieux. Il s'est installé dans un second fauteuil. Complètement silencieux. Il m'a tendu la main droite. Comme une évidence, je l'ai prise. Nous n'avons échangé aucun mot sur le moment. Quel bien fou que ce quelqu'un qui me comprenne ! Au bout de ce qui m'a semblé être des heures je me suis levée. J'ai lâché sa main et je me suis dirigée vers la sortie. Avant d'ouvrir je me rappelle lui avoir demandé si demain à la même heure il viendrait. Il a dit oui. Je suis partie.

J'ai rejoint Luna, je lui ai tout raconté. Enfin tout… Le peu qu'il y avait à savoir. Le peu que je savais. Elle eut alors un sourire vraiment joyeux. Elle m'a dit que je venais de trouver mon antidote. Sacrée Luna. Je n'ai pas compris sur le moment. Aujourd'hui, je viens encore de passer deux heures avec lui. Nos rapports ont changés. Je ne sais toujours pas qui il est. Alors il reste mon Prince Sombre. Aujourd'hui, j'ai encore plus la conviction de ce que je veux. Demain est un jour nouveau. Demain m'aidera à rayer hier. Puisque l'Ordre du Phœnix ne veut m'aider, je la retrouverai. Seule, avec mon Prince Sombre ou avec Luna. Mais je retrouverai ma mère quitte à me perdre moi-même.


	2. Chapitre I  Correspondance lunaire

**Note de l'auteur :  
**Bonjour à vous.  
Voici le prologue de ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Ne vous retenez pas si ça vous plaît pas je préfère le savoir.  
Un grand merci à Amaethon pour son travail de correction.  
Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** :  
Les personnages cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J K Rowling.

* * *

**EDIT du 07-01-2014** :  
Bonne et heureuse année à vous toutes et à vous tous. Pour fêter 2014 je vous (re)livre le chapitre avec le plein de corrections. J'espère qu'il n'en reste pas trop (je rêve d'un _"il n'en reste plus"_, mais c'est un rêve lointain je pense). Savez-vous ce que cela annonce ? Un chapitre nouveau en écriture bien sûr...

* * *

_**Résumé :**  
Suite à un drame dans la famille d'Hermione celle-ci se tourne vers l'Ordre pour retrouver sa mère. Ils ne l'aideront pas. Un inconnu lui fera redresser la tête. Elle organisera alors sa vengeance, son expédition, le secours de sa mère. Mais la vie est faite de surprises plus ou moins agréables. Hermione rat de bibliothèque se transforme en une nouvelle Hermione. Voyez tout cela par son propre regard…_

* * *

**Chapitre I – Correspondance lunaire.**

Lorsque mon père est décédé en juin et que ma mère a été portée disparue ce cher Albus a décidé que pour moi le mien c'était de m'installer chez les Weasley jusqu'à la rentrée. Deux mois à supporter leur compassion, leurs regards de chiens battus et les vaines tentatives de rattrapage lorsque l'un d'eux parlait de mort, de blessure, de feu ou de disparition. Je ne vous raconte même pas ce qu'il en était des mots « avis de recherche ». Je ne sais plus comment c'est arrivé, mais à ce moment-là j'en ai eu ras le bol. Je n'avais qu'une envie fuir. Loin d'eux. Loin de tout ça. Sur le moment cela m'a paru être l'une des plus belles bêtises de ma vie. Alors qu'en fait… J'ai écrit à Luna. Je lui ai raconté tout. Le soi-disant accident, la peau de mon père, mes conclusions, le refus de l'Ordre et l'attitude des autres.

Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse et encore moins une réponse de ce type de sa part. C'est vrai jusque-là, je ne l'avais pas méprisé mais pas loin. Elle me semblait trop irrationnelle. Comment avait-elle atterrit à Serdaigle ? Sur la tête, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle m'a raconté le décès de sa mère. Au départ je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. J'ai cru qu'elle était encore partie sur une autre planète. Pas du tout. Elle m'a raconté les regards, elle m'a raconté les gestes, elle m'a raconté le mal-aise et le mal-être. Quand j'ai eu fini de lire sa lettre j'ai su que j'avais fait le bon choix en décidant de lui écrire. Nous avons échangé de nombreuses lettres. Pauvre Errol… Il en a fait des kilomètres. Et je ne compte même pas les chutes et autres pépins qu'il a pu avoir. Toujours est-il que plus le temps passait plus je me sentais m'éloigner de Ginny. Plus le temps passait plus je me sentais proche de Luna.

Un des phrases de Luna m'a un jour fait sortir de ma coquille en quelque sorte. Elle parlait d'espoir et d'avenir, mais lorsqu'elle a dit que « Demain c'est à toi de le construire pas aux autres » le déclic s'est fait… Je devais tout faire pour la retrouver. J'ai commencé à élaborer un plan. J'ai commencé par dépouiller, on peut le dire, la bibliothèque des Weasley, celle de Ron et celle de la vallée. J'ai dû lire en deux semaines les trois bibliothèques, il me semble. J'avais pris quantité de notes sur des parchemins qui ne pouvaient être lu que par moi ou quelqu'un dans la confidence. Le plus intéressant venait de celle de Ron. Stratégies des échecs et des bavboules entre autres choses furent mes lectures… Sceptique à la base, je fus conquise au final. Les Weasley ont cru que je me renfermais un peu plus sur moi-même en plongeant dans les livres. Enfin ça c'était au départ. Il me fallait une parade sinon ils auraient fini par mettre leur nez dans mes recherches.

- Harry, apprends moi à voler s'il te plaît.  
- Vrai de vrai ?  
- Oui je veux me sentir libre comme tu le dis à chaque fois que tu reviens d'avoir voler.  
- Ok. On commence quand ?  
- Tout de suite ?

Je ne vous raconte même pas la tête qu'il a fait lorsque j'ai sorti de ma poche les balais et que je leur ai rendu leur taille normale… Il n'a pourtant pas posé plus de question. Ron qui nous a vu depuis la fenêtre est arrivé avec Ginny. Ils ont pris le temps, ils m'ont réappris toutes les bases. Comme le professeur Bibine, mais en plus personnel comme cours.

- Doucement Hermione !  
- Je vole, regardez je vole !  
- Ne regarde pas en bas !  
- Pourquoi ?

En un coup d'œil, j'ai compris… Pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'on regarde en bas quand on nous dit de ne pas y regarder ? À des mètres et des mètres en dessous de moi se trouvait le Terrier. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte être allé si haut.

- Aller viens Hermione on va manger.  
- Demain la vitesse ?  
- Pardon ?

Ron n'en revenait pas. Ginny haussa les épaules. Harry était mort de rire. Puis ce fut contagieux et nous sommes rentrés dans la cuisine de Molly complètement hilares. Elle nous a regardé, s'est arrêtée sur moi et a souri.

- Ça fait du bien d'entendre ton rire Hermione.  
- Merci Molly. Que mange-t-on ? J'ai une faim de loup.  
- Ça c'est le rôle de Ron, non ? Plaisanta Ginny.

Nous étions repartis à rire à ne plus savoir nous arrêter. Le ventre ambulant lui s'est mis à bouder jusqu'à ce que rentre Arthur et qu'il lui donne une bonne tape dans le dos avec une bonne humeur communicative. Enfin communicative pour les autres, moi c'était de façade. Errol s'étala dans la purée comme d'habitude. Une lettre pour moi, comme souvent. Mais les hiboux poudlardiens arrivèrent juste après avec la liste des fournitures.

- Très bien demain c'est la journée des fournitures alors, annonça Molly.  
- On pachera voir les jumeaux Mam', demanda Ron du poulet plein la bouche.  
- Oui, mais pas toi.  
- Pourquoi cha ?  
- Parce que tu n'es pas mon fils, mais un goret… Mange donc proprement et tu verras tes frères.

Harry rit sous cape si on peut dire. Ginny lui fait encore une fois les yeux doux. S'il n'y avait eu qu'eux dans la pièce je crois que la nourriture sur la table se serait retrouvée au sol et eux sur la table… Rien que d'y penser je n'ai plus faim.

Albus avait fait tout le nécessaire. Il était mon tuteur. Je vivais chez les Weasley. Les propriétés de mes parents m'étaient revenues. L'argent avait été placé une partie sur mon compte chez Gringotts et une partie sur mon compte côté moldu. Les rentes de mes parents allaient de même pour les banques, moitié sorcière, moitié moldue. Je n'étais pas sans le sous. Merci Albus d'avoir fait tous ces papiers à ma place… Énorme gain de temps dans mon emploi du temps...

Chemin de traverse de mon cœur. C'est fou ce que cette rue peut me tenir à cœur. Il y a une foule pas possible malgré les attaques récentes. D'ici peu cela risque de changer. C'est quasiment certain. Les gobelins de Gringotts sont toujours aussi peu souriants, ça au moins c'est une valeur sûre. Pour accomplir ce que j'ai en tête je vais avoir besoin de quelques gallions, il ne faut pas que j'oublie de quoi vivre aussi toute l'année puisque mes parents en seront plus là pour m'envoyer ce qu'il me manque. Je rejoins les autres avec mon sac à dos plein à craquer. Je le réduis et le glisse dans le sac en bandoulière que j'avais prévu en sus.

Fleury et Bott, c'est toujours la dernière destination de l'après-midi, juste après les Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Georges et Fred sont persuadés que je ne les différencie pas, s'ils savaient que je vois les auras depuis un certain entraînement aux potions… Fred, il a une aura qui va vers le rouge et George avec le jaune, même si de base elles sont toutes les deux orangées. Ils essayent toujours de me faire croire qu'ils sont l'un ou l'autre et jamais le même. Aujourd'hui c'est à qui me fera la bise sans que je sache dire qui est qui. Trop facile… Enfin bon…

Ah oui les auras. Un petit cadeau que je me suis fait à moi-même. Alors que je lisais un livre dans la réserve de Poudlard. Il y a un an et demi environ j'ai trouvé une potion tout à fait intéressante. Elle révélait les pouvoirs enfouis. Un peu comme un état des lieux de ce qui est actif et de ce qui est possible. Reste ensuite à s'entraîner. Je sais aujourd'hui que je peux être une multi-animagus, que je peux voir les auras, je peux comprendre les langues aquatiques et encore d'autres petits secrets de la sorte. J'ai commencé par les auras car cela me semblait à la fois indispensable et difficile. J'avais un manque de confiance en moi qui me réclamait un défi...

Défi relevé haut la main je dirais. Je peux donc vous annoncer que celle de Harry tend vers le vert depuis l'argenté, elle est souvent floue. Je pense que c'est un cadeau de vous-savez-qui au même titre que le fourchelangue. Ginny, elle serait plus du genre aura rosâtre. On dirait un chamallow. Je crois que ça n'a pas aidé à rester proche d'elle, Ron en a une orange toute simple, banale. Le petit hic à mon pouvoir c'est que je ne vois pas la mienne. J'ai hâte de voir celle de Luna. Elle m'a dit avoir un livre qui expliquait les significations.

Après donc cette halte chez les jumeaux, il ne reste plus que l'étape livres et nous auront tout ce qu'il nous faut. Enfin j'en aurai une partie pour ma part. J'ai pris quelques bons de commande pour les farces et attrapes direction donc le sanctuaire des beaux mots et du cuir relié. Ça sent le vieux parchemin dès qu'on ouvre la porte. J'hume avec délectation ce parfum, je me charge de cette odeur comme si c'était ma dernière bouffée d'air. Je respire, j'ai l'impression de vivre. Les paquets de manuels sont déjà prêts comme chaque année. Mais j'erre encore dans les rayons. Je prépare une petite liste qui me sera livrée par hiboux directement dans ma chambre de préfète. Je touche chaque étale et laisse la pulpe de mes doigts caresser chaque ouvrage. Petit moment de paradis dans ce monde qui m'a privé du bonheur d'avoir mes parents. Maman tiens le coup, je vais venir te chercher…


	3. Chapitre II  Rentrée et Isolement

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Tout d'abord merci à vous pour ces reviews. Moi ça me fait très plaisir. Mon chat beaucoup moins parce que soit-disant que ma danse de la review joyeuse est... Comment dire ? Surprenante...

**Luxiole :** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. L'ironie. J'adore cette arme. C'est frais, piquant et parfois salé... Tout un menus. Ginny... Elle est moi c'est une longue histoire. Disons que je l'apprécie mais que sur cette histoire elle aura un petit côté greluche par moments. Les auras... Je travaille dessus en ce moment. J'espère que ça te plaira, autant la suite que ce point lumineux ;)

**Ero-Chikachu :** Merci à toi aussi. Alors le livre lui fait découvrir une potion, potion que miss-je-sais-tout va bien sûr faire. Le livre est un livre de la réserve et ne délivre, dans l'histoire, que la potion. Et c'est la potion qui lui fait découvrir son potentiel. Je vais repasser sur le passage durant le week-end je pense histoire que ce soit plus clair. Merci en tout cas pour cette remarque qui fait avancer le texte. N'hésite pas si tu en vois d'autres ;)

**Liyly :** Merci Liyly. Les jumeaux vont se détacher du lot Weasley mais leur rôle et place exacts... Chuuuut c'est un secret...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :  
**Bonjour à vous.  
Voici le prologue de ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Ne vous retenez pas si ça vous plaît pas je préfère le savoir.  
Un grand merci à Amaethon pour son travail de correction.  
Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** :  
Les personnages cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J K Rowling.

* * *

**EDIT du 07-01-2014** :  
Bonne et heureuse année à vous toutes et à vous tous. Pour fêter 2014 je vous (re)livre le chapitre avec le plein de corrections. J'espère qu'il n'en reste pas trop (je rêve d'un _"il n'en reste plus"_, mais c'est un rêve lointain je pense). Savez-vous ce que cela annonce ? Un chapitre nouveau en écriture bien sûr...

* * *

_**Résumé :**  
Suite à un drame dans la famille d'Hermione celle-ci se tourne vers l'Ordre pour retrouver sa mère. Ils ne l'aideront pas. Un inconnu lui fera redresser la tête. Elle organisera alors sa vengeance, son expédition, le secours de sa mère. Mais la vie est faite de surprises plus ou moins agréables. Hermione rat de bibliothèque se transforme en une nouvelle Hermione. Voyez tout cela par son propre regard…_

* * *

**Chapitre II – Rentrée et isolement.**

Il est temps de retourner au château. Petit pincement au cœur, c'est pour 10 mois complets cette fois-ci. Peut-être avec une pause aux fêtes de fin d'année pour retourner au Terrier, mais rien n'est décidé. Que Merlin me vienne en aide… Je parcours le train complet, je manque de m'affaler sur Malefoy dans le couloir. Bizarrement il ne m'insulte pas. Je cherche Luna depuis vingt minutes quand je la vois arriver devant moi avec ses boucles d'oreille en forme d'étoile, son collier de coquillettes, sa robe bleue nuit et ses cheveux en pétard. C'est là que je réalise que pour compléter sa panoplie de demoiselle tombée du ciel elle a des lunettes pour le moins étranges. Vous allez me dire avec Luna… Oui mais là tout de même, il s'agit de demi-lunes. Pas comme celle d'Albus, là elles sont levées, je dirais. À droite le dernier quartier de lune, à gauche le premier. C'est surprenant, comment peut-elle voir à travers ?

Elle me pousse dans le premier compartiment à ma droite, elle regarde ceux présents et annonce qu'elle en a besoin pour que l'on parle. En temps ordinaire, ils nous auraient ris au nez, il faut l'avouer… Sauf que là, ils se sont levés et sont partis sans demander leur reste. Quand j'ai vu le regard de Luna j'ai compris. J'aurais moi aussi fui si j'avais vu les flammes comme je les vois maintenant. J'ai vu Luna donner un papier à la dernière personne qui quitta le compartiment.

- Euh, tu m'expliques ?  
- Je viens de lui donner la formule pour agrandir magiquement une salle afin qu'il puisse le faire dans le prochain compartiment.  
- Tu es géniale.  
- Oui je sais, me répond-elle.

On éclate de rire. Je n'ai jamais autant apprécié son rire qu'en cet instant. Lorsque nous nous sommes calmées nous avons enfin insonorisé la pièce.

- Alors ?  
- Alors quoi Luna ?  
- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire… Comment tu te sens ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois pour ta mère ? Tout…  
- D'accord, une chose à la fois. Je me sens mieux et c'est grâce à toi.  
- Je n'ai rien fait.  
- Bien plus que tu ne sembles t'en rendre compte. Correspondre avec toi durant l'été m'a fait comprendre beaucoup de choses. La première c'est que ma mère n'est pas morte avec mon père. Je vais donc la retrouver. Mon père n'est pas décédé à cause d'une conduite de gaz, mais bien assassiné par un sorcier. Le feu noir tu connais ?  
- Les petites flammes qui dansent jusqu'à trouver le contact de la peau ?  
- Oui. Elles s'insinuent en toi, liquéfient tes organes jusqu'à ce que tu succombes. Elles créent une illusion pour qu'on ne voit pas cette liquéfaction. La peau de mon père en était recouverte.  
- Comment vas-tu trouver ta mère ?  
- J'ai ma petite idée pour le comment.  
- Cette lueur dans tes yeux me dit que tu as déjà plus qu'une petite idée et peut être même un plan complet.  
- Je ne peux te mentir.

Je racontais à Luna tout mon plan. Première partie de celui-ci : la S.A.L.E.

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

La grande salle est toujours aussi grande, le plafond toujours aussi magique et magnifique… Les premières années semblent si petits et menus, va falloir faire attention de ne pas leur marcher dessus… À l'époque, on n'était pas si gringalets nous, si ? Enfin bon, encore des nouvelles têtes comme chaque année me direz-vous… J'avais déjà pas envie de voir les têtes connues alors les nouvelles auxquelles je dois sourire et présenter tout du règlement aux emplois du temps parce qu'Albus a eu la merveilleuse idée de me nommer préfète en chef. J'ai certes travaillé dur les années précédentes dans ce dessein, mais les circonstances ne sont plus les mêmes. Aujourd'hui je n'aspire qu'à mettre en place mon plan.

Les tables sont toujours installées de la même manière, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Griffondor. C'est fou ce que les habitudes ont la vie dure. Les serpentards préparent déjà leurs prochains coups contre les Griffondors, les Poufsouffles soupirent à qui mieux mieux en regardant Harry ou Malefoy et les Serdaigles bûchent déjà le programme de cette année. J'aurais dû les rejoindre au lieu d'aller à Griffondor. Mon père serait encore là puisque je ne serais pas amie avec le Survivant…

Ça se passe comme tous les ans. Je vous évite le discours d'Albus et la chanson du choixpeau. C'est comme d'habitude sauf que cette année je ne m'y intéresse pas. Ron est déjà en train de demander quand arriveront les plats alors que le choixpeau chante toujours et que les répartitions ne sont pas faites. Espèce de gouffre sur pattes… Luna se retourne, sa chevelure étant repérable encore plus quand je suis installée dans ce sens, je la vois tout de suite. Elle me sourit, incline la tête et reprend sa position initiale. Pitié faites taire ce bout de cuir défraîchit…

J'ai envie de me mettre en pause comme on fait côté moldu avec les magnétoscopes ou les lecteurs DVD. Ça m'arrangerait bien de revenir quand il sera temps de rejoindre mon dortoir… Un petit bout de parchemin, une mini-plume auto-encreuse cadeau des jumeaux ou plutôt gain de paris contre eux, j'écris un message à Luna et plis le parchemin en avion. Un coup de baguette pour le désillusionner, un second pour l'envoyer à ma Serdaigle d'amie et le tour est joué. Oui je désillusionne ce genre d'objet. Je ne voudrais pas me faire repérer en pleine répartition à envoyer des parchemins par la voie des airs. Ça ferait mauvais genre pour la préfète en chef, non ?

Aller petits moutons, suivez-vous bien je vous emmène à la tour Griffondor. La grosse dame est toujours là, encore quelque chose d'immuable. Elle accueille les nouveaux et les anciens. Enfin je peux donner le mot de passe pour qu'elle nous ouvre. Ce n'est pas possible, ils ont décidé d'être lents cette année ou c'est moi qui ne les supporte plus ? Je n'attends pas de réponse ça ira, merci.

- Homomorphus !

Sérieusement, qui choisit les mots de passe que je lui donne des idées parce que là c'est du n'importe quoi. Est-ce que Lockhart est revenu ?

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

Je retrouve Luna devant le tableau de la balançoire. Il paraît que c'est ici que je vais vivre cette année. Il me semble que Malefoy est déjà à l'intérieur.

- Diplomatie.

Non, mais je vous jure. Je vais faire un malheur… Nous entrons.

- Bonsoir Malefoy, dis-je aussitôt le pas de la porte passé.  
- Bonsoir Drago, surenchérit ma chère Serdaigle.  
- Bonsoir à vous.

Je dois être tombée sur la tête ou sur une autre planète. Drago Lucius Malefoy vient de répondre poliment à notre salut et sans aucun dégoût dans la voix… Vite un calendrier, un crayon rouge, un marqueur indélébile de préférence…

- J'ai pris la chambre de gauche, elle était verte. Je suppose que celle de droite en rouge te conviendra mieux.  
- Merci.

Les malles sont déjà là. Luna s'affale sur mon lit en rigolant. Je lui fais part, plus en détail que dans le train, de mes recherches, mais surtout je lui donne accès à mes notes. J'ai épluché tous les livres de droit. Oui on peut dire éplucher. Couche par couche, volume par volume et surtout lois par lois. Entre le droit sorcier, le droit moldu et les droits des créatures magiques je ne vous raconte pas la migraine que j'ai rien que de repenser à tout cela. Mais au moins maintenant je suis parée ou plutôt nous sommes parées. Car c'est ensemble que nous allons remettre sur pied la S.A.L.E. Un dossier béton nous aidera forcément.

Il est bientôt vingt-deux heures, nous avons relu des passages entiers et commencé véritablement ce fameux dossier. Je vais devoir aller faire ma ronde. Ça fait plaisir de travailler avec Luna, en Serdaigle digne de ce nom, c'est une véritable acharnée du travail. Au moins dans cette histoire, je ne suis pas seule. Je dépose Luna devant sa tour, l'embrasse et pars finir ma ronde. Je suis sûre comme ça que Rusard ne lui tombera pas dessus.

La salle sur demande. Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer que je me sois retrouvée ici. Le septième étage est vide. J'ai besoin de faire le point. Je pourrais retourner à ma chambre, mais maintenant que je suis là autant en profiter. Aller je passe devant une fois « j'ai besoin d'une salle pour réfléchir au calme », une seconde fois « j'ai besoin d'une salle pour réfléchir au calme » et une dernière fois « j'ai besoin d'une salle pour réfléchir au calme ». J'ouvre la porte. La pièce est noire. Quasiment d'un noir complet. Je distingue au loin deux fauteuils. Au moins j'aurais le choix pour m'asseoir. Je prends celui de droite, à tâtons. Ils sont tournés vers le mur du fond. C'est à cause de ce mur que l'obscurité n'est pas totale. Il y a un jeu de lumières qui dansent. Mais elles sont très tamisées. C'est reposant. La salle à comme d'habitude fait le bon choix. Je me détends, enfin je m'étale dans ce fauteuil. Et j'oublie tout le reste et je relâche les larmes qui me noient de l'intérieur.

Oui, mais voilà. Cela doit faire cinq minutes que je suis installée que la porte derrière moi s'ouvre. Elle se referme presque aussitôt. C'est silencieux. J'entends à peine les bruits de pas avancer vers moi. Quelqu'un s'assoit dans le second fauteuil. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je suis persuadée que c'est un homme. J'apprécie qu'il respecte le silence de la pièce. Soudain, il tend la main droite vers moi. Je ne le vois pas, mais je le sens. J'en suis persuadée. C'est comme une évidence. Alors toujours comme une évidence je tends la mienne. Nos mains se rencontrent. Nos mains prennent possession l'un de l'autre. Qui est-il ? Cela n'a aucune importance.

J'ai l'étrange impression qu'il me comprend. Nous n'échangerons aucun mot. Quel bien fou que ce quelqu'un qui me comprenne ! Enfin je crois. Je suis partie la première. Je me suis levée. Doucement. J'ai lâché sa main. Silencieusement. Je me suis dirigée vers la sortie. Avant d'ouvrir je me suis retournée sur lui. Je ne voyais au loin que sa silhouette. Un peu comme des ombres chinoises.

- Demain, même heure ?  
- Oui.

Je suis partie.


	4. Chapitre III  Le retour de la SALE

**Réponses aux reviews et petits messages : **

Tout d'abord merci à vous pour ces reviews. Mon chat se pose encore quelques questions sur ma _danse de la review joyeuse,_ mais je crois qu'elle se fera une raison à force...

**Chouchou.S **** :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérance. Pour le Prince Sombre c'est une surprise. J'espère d'ailleurs surprendre du monde par le Prince Noir autant qu'avec la relation d'amitié Hermione/Luna.

**Ero-Chikachu : **J'ai modifié le passage qui concerne le livre et la potion dans le chapitre I, j'espère que c'est plus explicite comme ça. Dis moi si c'est pas clair ou trop alambiqué ;)

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :  
**Bonjour à vous.  
Voici le prologue de ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Ne vous retenez pas si ça vous plaît pas je préfère le savoir.  
Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** :  
Les personnages cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J K Rowling.

* * *

**EDIT du 07-01-2014** :  
Bonne et heureuse année à vous toutes et à vous tous. Pour fêter 2014 je vous (re)livre le chapitre avec le plein de corrections. J'espère qu'il n'en reste pas trop (je rêve d'un _"il n'en reste plus"_, mais c'est un rêve lointain je pense). Savez-vous ce que cela annonce ? Un chapitre nouveau en écriture bien sûr...

* * *

_**Résumé :**  
Suite à un drame dans la famille d'Hermione celle-ci se tourne vers l'Ordre pour retrouver sa mère. Ils ne l'aideront pas. Un inconnu lui fera redresser la tête. Elle organisera alors sa vengeance, son expédition, le secours de sa mère. Mais la vie est faite de surprises plus ou moins agréables. Hermione rat de bibliothèque se transforme en une nouvelle Hermione. Voyez tout cela par son propre regard…_

* * *

**Chapitre III – Le retour de la S.A.L.E. **

- Diplomatie.

Je hais ce mot de passe. Il faut absolument que je vois avec Malefoy pour le changer, en plus vu qu'il semble être de bonne humeur autant en profiter. Pas ce soir bien sûr. Vu l'heure c'est direction mon lit.

Distribution des emplois du temps. Youpi. Aller je cache ma joie, je souris et je distribue. Dès le matin devoir faire Miss Monde et sourire à tout le monde, ça me donne la nausée. Vivement ce soir qu'on se couche. Enfin presque. Aujourd'hui c'est cours de potions avec les serpentards, bonheur du matin puisque c'est juste après histoire de la magie. Le premier sera soporifique le second sera sportif… Qui a dit que j'allais m'ennuyer ? Ah voilà Harry et les Weasley. Aller sourire hypocrite, paroles non moins hypocrites que le sourire. Tout va bien. C'est très bien. Aller Ciao, j'ai autre chose à faire. Luna est ma sauveuse du jour.

- Hermione ?  
- Oui ?  
- J'ai besoin de toi cinq minutes s'il te plaît. Tu peux venir ?  
- J'arrive tout de suite.

Je me retourne sur mes comparses et m'excuse auprès d'eux. Pas envie d'entendre parler de Quidditch tout de suite. Je vais tout faire sauter si ça continue. Moi peu patiente ? Si peu… Disons qu'à présent, j'en ai assez. C'est sûr, ils sont gentils, mais ils ne peuvent m'aider. Sinon papa et maman Weasley vont débarquer avec l'Ordre du phœnix au grand complet pour faire la leçon. J'ai bien compris qu'ils ne m'aideraient pas pour faire revenir ma mère. Ce n'est pas grave. Aide Merlin et Merlin t'aidera. Ce n'est pas ça ? Alors je vais l'aider moi, Merlin. Et même Carabosse et Morgane, temps que j'y suis.

Luna m'a donné rendez-vous à la pause déjeuner à la bibliothèque. Elle dit avoir des provisions. Il ne restera donc plus qu'à travailler sur le dossier S.A.L.E. C'est moi où quelqu'un est dans mon dos ?

- Bonjour, Ginny, chantonne la voix de Luna.

J'aurais dû m'en douter.

- Bonjour, Luna. Dis Hermione ça va ? Tu parais distante…

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que ma sauveuse du jour le fait :

- Ça doit être notre projet pour la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes qui te fait penser cela.  
- Tu reprends du service ? Sourit-elle.  
- Oui Ginny, nous nous remettons à étudier leurs droits et leurs possibilités.  
- Je peux vous aider ?

Sincèrement je me tâte. Si je dis oui je l'ai dans les pattes tout du long. Si je dis non je l'ai dans les pattes tout du long avec les questions en prime… Ah monde cruel. Tu as de la chance d'être gentille et souriante sinon ton Chauve-Furie passerait pour une blague enfantine à côté du sortilège de canaris que je peux réaliser… Des heures sous la forme d'un canari géant c'est sympa, non ? Revenons à nos moutons…

- Bien sûr Ginny, avec plaisir.  
- Rendez-vous à midi à la bibliothèque, ajoute Luna.

Génial… Enfin dans un sens, j'aurais un œil sur elle et je pourrais avoir quelques renseignements utiles. Voyons le bon côté des choses, il y en a toujours un. Binns nous attend. Devinez quoi… Le cours est toujours aussi passionnant. D'accord avant je le pensais, mais ça c'était avant, quand je pensais plus à mes études qu'à chercher un moyen de ramener ma mère à la maison. Je prends quelques notes, mais juste le strict minimum. De toute façon, j'ai un second parchemin avec moi. Parchemin enchanté celui-ci qui permet de prendre des notes de mon côté et elles sont réinscrites aussitôt dans le carnet dans ma chambre. Les notes du parchemin disparaissent. Ingénieux non ? Au moins, je suis sûre de ne pas me faire prendre avec ça… J'ai donné le même à Luna hier soir. Cela écrit en bleu pour les notes de Luna et en rouge pour moi, comme ça on peut travailler avec du noir le reste du temps.

Potions.  
Je vous passe les détails. Il a été humiliant comme d'habitude avec les Griffondor, aux petits soins avec les serpentards et totalement pas impartial dans la distribution des points. Je vous avais dit que le train-train quotidien n'était pas loin… Aller je file à la bibliothèque, les filles doivent déjà m'attendre. J'ai été retardée par Harry et Ron qui voulaient mes notes d'histoire de la magie. Comme c'est étrange !

On explique en duo avec Luna à Ginny le projet que l'on a, enfin seulement la partie sur les elfes et celle qui pourrait être réutilisée pour d'autres créatures. Elle nous regarde avec des yeux, on dirait des soucoupes de tasses à thé. J'ai du mal à me retenir de rire en la voyant dans cet état-là en fait.

Les cours de l'après-midi, je les ai survolés. Si, si je vous jure. Sans balais en plus. Je suis retournée dans ma chambre, après le repas du soir. Malefoy a accepté de suite le changement de mot de passe. Par contre vu l'imagination du moment on a mis « Changement ». C'est original n'est-ce pas ?

Il fallait que je retourne à la salle sur demande. C'était plus fort que moi. J'ai demandé la même salle. Et il est revenu. Il s'est produit la même chose que la veille. Il s'est assis, on s'est tenu la main et au bout de deux heures, je crois, je suis repartie.

- À demain ?  
- À demain.

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

Les jours se sont succédés. Ils se sont ressemblés. Très peu de variantes. Un tour en balais le samedi avec les garçons histoire de dire que je passe du temps avec eux. Ils m'avaient reproché de les laisser à l'écart. En même temps eux étaient occupés avec Albus et le combat contre Voldemort, moi j'étais avec les filles à préparer le dossier S.A.L.E. Le dossier avançait bien. Au bout de trois semaines, il était bouclé.

Nous l'avons envoyé au ministère de la magie. Le statut a été reconnu pour l'association même si une lettre des hauts fonctionnaires indiquait, je cite « il est dangereux à votre âge de vouloir courir dans les couloirs de la loi sans avoir appris au préalable à y marcher et s'y tenir droit ». Mais oui c'est ça. Et temps qu'on y est Minerva fait de la soupe aux fraises.

Je suis allée me calmer dans la salle sur demande. Il est venu, lui aussi. Ce soir-là fut le début des différences dans nos rapports. Un besoin de tendresse a été, il me semble le début de cette histoire de fous. Lorsqu'il m'a tendu la main, je l'ai prise comme d'habitude. Mais d'un geste du poignet, il a compris que j'avais besoin de plus. Je l'avais inconsciemment tiré vers moi. Il a fait le reste. Je me suis retrouvée sur lui. Dans ses bras. La tête au creux de son cou. J'humais son odeur. Je m'imprégnais de lui. J'étais à Avalohia, oui Avalon, rien que ça. Quelques jours ont passés ainsi, dans ses bras tous les soirs. J'étais en manque de lui durant les journées. Je ne savais qui il était. Pour moi il était mon Prince Sombre au parfum chèvrefeuille.

L'AD avait repris du service. Cela m'entraînait. Cela m'occupait l'esprit. J'avais une liste de sortilèges longue comme un avant-bras que je souhaitais maîtriser au plus vite. La belle excuse que Voldemort pour préparer mon expédition. Mon projet se profilait j'étais contente. Restait à présent principalement à savoir où elle était et qui viendrait avec moi, si quelqu'un comptait venir. J'avais préparé potions et sortilèges. Je serais bientôt prête.

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

Les bras de mon Prince Sombre. J'en ai rêvé toute la journée Qui est-il ? Cela est toujours sans importance. Il a toujours cette senteur de chèvrefeuille. Je me tourne pour mieux le respirer. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il se soit lui aussi tourné vers moi. Nos lèvres se rencontrent. C'est une surprise pour tous les deux. Aucun de nous ne semble vouloir reculer. Alors au contraire. Ses lèvres sur mes lèvres. Elles sont si douces. J'avais déjà pu apprécier son parfum et sa peau. Aujourd'hui je caresse la pulpe de sa bouche de la mienne. Notre baiser se fait moins innocent. Je sens le rouge monter à mes joues. L'une de ses mains me soutient la nuque. Mes mains sont dans ses cheveux. Nos langues dansent. Nos mains voyages. Il me touche. Il me caresse. Il m'embrasse. Je n'en peux plus. Je m'embrase. J'en veux plus. Hermione ressaisis-toi !

Comme s'il le savait, il ralentit l'allure. Il dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Il se détache de moi. Je me lève. Il se lève. Et pour la première fois depuis septembre, il part le premier.


	5. Chapitre IV  ChaudCocon et petit pari

**Edit 08-09-2010 :**

Pour être bien sûre que Chouchou.S me maudisse et que Liyly ne sache toujours pas qui sera en couple... J'ajoute un bout d'histoire à la fin avec un dialogue entre Hermione et son Prince Sombre. Hé non, toujours pas d'identité pour le Prince de la Miss-je-sais-tout...

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews et petits messages : **

Tout d'abord merci à vous pour ces reviews. Mon chat à l'air de s'habituer à ma _danse de la review joyeuse_... C'est fou elle réagit déjà presque plus...

**Chouchou.S **** : **C'est tout plein de compliments... Merci beaucoup. Alors le Prince Sombre c'est... Nan faudra encore attendre... Mouhahaha ! Aller tiens voila le chapitre IV en attendant.**  
**

**Liyly :** Je suis contente que cela te plaise toujours. J'espère que la suite sera de même.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :  
**Bonjour à vous.  
Voici le prologue de ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Ne vous retenez pas si ça vous plaît pas je préfère le savoir.  
Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** :  
Les personnages cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J K Rowling.

* * *

**EDIT du 07-01-2014** :  
Bonne et heureuse année à vous toutes et à vous tous. Pour fêter 2014 je vous (re)livre le chapitre avec le plein de corrections. J'espère qu'il n'en reste pas trop (je rêve d'un _"il n'en reste plus"_, mais c'est un rêve lointain je pense). Savez-vous ce que cela annonce ? Un chapitre nouveau en écriture bien sûr...

* * *

_**Résumé :**  
Suite à un drame dans la famille d'Hermione celle-ci se tourne vers l'Ordre pour retrouver sa mère. Ils ne l'aideront pas. Un inconnu lui fera redresser la tête. Elle organisera alors sa vengeance, son expédition, le secours de sa mère. Mais la vie est faite de surprises plus ou moins agréables. Hermione rat de bibliothèque se transforme en une nouvelle Hermione. Voyez tout cela par son propre regard…_

* * *

**Chapitre IV – Chaud-Cocon et petit pari.**

Le sortilège de Chaud-Cocon, quelle invention magnifique ! Grâce à ce petit miracle magique, nous pouvons rester au bord du lac, en ce mois de décembre, sans souci. La neige a recouvert le parc. Les couleurs d'automne nous ont quittés pour un manteau de flocons. C'est magnifique. C'était… Pardon, c'est la saison préférée de ma mère. Justement, c'est pour cette couche hivernale si pure et si belle, qu'elle aime ce moment de l'année si particulier. Ah mélancolie quand tu me tiens… Je pourrais passer des heures à parler de ma mère, je crois, de ce qu'elle aime, de ce qu'elle déteste. Il en est de même pour mon père, mais c'est plus douloureux de parler de lui. Un petit coup d'œil sur ma montre…

Entendez-vous cette musique ? Je l'ai, en tête, de plus en plus souvent. Pas moyen de mettre un titre dessus. Elle est douce. Elle est calme. Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient. Quand l'ai-je entendu ? C'est comme un soupir régulier. Luna, non plus, ne semble ni la connaître ni l'entendre. J'ai essayé de la lui chantonner, mais ce ne fut pas une grande réussite… Je disais donc que nous nous étions dégagé une zone contre les rochers à l'extrémité est du lac, à l'écart des autres. Je chantonne encore cet air, cela semble une complainte. Personne ne va plus loin que le saule pleureur. C'est le repaire des amoureux, si vous y aller en couple. C'est le repaire des dépressifs, si vous vous y isolez.

Sur cet amoncellement rocheux, nous nous sommes aménagées un coin en quelque sorte. Il y a facilement de la place pour cinq ou six personnes, même avec les sièges de pierre. Au moins, on a de l'espace. Nous avons lancé ensemble le Chaud-Cocon, il dure ainsi, plus longtemps. Il fait bon, c'est notre coin. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a osé nous suivre et nous rejoindre jusque-là. Il faut dire qu'on a peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, piéger les lieux, du saule pleureur aux rochers, comme à chaque fois. Rien de bien méchant. Jambencoton, chauve-furie, Silencio, rictusempra… Dès que vous passez certains points du chemin, ils se déclenchent. C'est dommage, non ? Vraiment rien de méchant, mais assurément chiant, désolée pour le vocabulaire, enfin tout de même. Ah, si ! Il faut avouer ce qui est avouable. Vous pouvez penser que l'on joue les paranoïaques. C'est peut-être le cas…

La seule personne à être arrivée jusqu'à nous, c'est Drago. Il nous a suivies ou rejointes, c'est suivant les points de vue. Il faut dire qu'il a changé. Ce n'est plus Malefoy, mais Drago. Il nous est arrivé d'avoir quelques dialogues cordiaux, dans la salle commune des préfets en chef avec mon homologue, il est vrai. On n'est pas des amis, mais disons qu'on s'entend pas trop mal jusqu'à présent.

Il m'a sorti de quelques cauchemars, je l'ai couvert sur quelques "oublis" de ronde... J'avoue, on s'entend bien.

- Installe-toi.  
- Bonjour Drago.  
- Bonjour Luna. Merci Hermione.

Je me retourne sur Luna et nous poursuivons.

- Toi aussi tu pourrais utiliser la potion. Elle te dirait tout ce que tu peux maîtriser avec de l'entrainement. Après, c'est toi qui vois sur quelles parties tu veux travailler.  
- Je ne sais pas, Hermione. C'est comme trahir le futur.  
- Trahir le futur ? Mais non Luna, c'est lui donner un coup de pouce.  
- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Demandons son avis à notre petit serpent, veux-tu ?  
- Pourquoi pas.  
- S'il est d'accord avec moi, tu passes les vacances de fin d'année chez moi.  
- Et si c'est avec moi qu'il est d'accord ?  
- Je les passe avec toi où tu veux.

On éclate de rire, une fois de plus. On se retourne sur Drago. Il semble ailleurs. Un autre univers, un autre monde, une autre planète ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il nous entende.

Drago ?

Pas de réponse. Qu'est-ce que je disais...

- Drago ?

Toujours rien. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Un sourire complice à Luna et j'invoque deux oiseaux sur les épaules de ma Serdaigle préférée. Une fois posés là, je leur laisse la liberté en les dirigeants vers lui. Ils jouent autour de Malefoy. Je le vois sortir sa baguette. Il se retourne sur nous. Un sourire malefoyen sur le visage. Je veux amorcer un mouvement de recul. La roche m'arrête. Je croyais qu'il avait changé. Je panique. Je regrette. Luna lui sourit. Elle ne bouge pas. Où est mon courage griffondorien ? D'un sort informulé, il invoque un chat noir. Ce dernier fait repas de mes oiseaux. La tension redescend. Ma tension redescend. Il a changé.

- Hermione. Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais t'attaquer après tout ce que l'on a vécu ?

C'est à ce moment précis que l'on entend le bruit d'un chauve-furie qui se déclenche. Un protego claque. Des pas ou plutôt une course et puis, plus rien. Nous nous regardons. Silencieux. Un curieux s'est fait piéger non loin de nous. Il n'a pas demandé son reste.

- Il a détalé en courant comme un ronflak-cornu, dit Luna.  
- Oui, tu as raison, éclate de rire Drago.

Vous m'auriez dit il y a un mois que le Prince de Serpentard savait rire à gorge déployée comme à l'instant, c'est à Sainte-Mangouste que je vous aurais envoyé.

- Drago, on a besoin de ton avis, commence Luna.  
- Mon avis de serpent ? Questionne-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
- Oui petite fouine, rétorquais-je.  
- Tout de suite les grands mots...

Ça fait bizarre n'est-ce-pas ? J'ai mis du temps à m'y habituer. C'est comme ça tout le temps maintenant, comme si son masque était tombé en même temps que Voldemort, en mai dernier.

- Si tu avais la possibilité de connaître ton potentiel magique que ferais-tu ?  
- C'est une bonne question. Je crois que je serais intéressé, mais je ne suis pas Griffondor, il me faudrait d'abord le temps de la réflexion.

Et là, je soupire un gros "génial" démotivé, Luna me donne un coup de coude avec un large sourire.

- Ça a l'air de t'aider ce que je viens de te répondre.  
- Disons qu'à présent, je sais où je passe mes fêtes de fin d'année.

Il me regarde, ahuri, perdu. Il faudrait peut-être lui expliquer, non ?

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

J'ai refait la potion, pour trois personnes cette fois. J'avais de plus en plus confiance en Drago. Je décidais de lui en faire profiter, s'il le souhaitait. Luna aura elle aussi sa part bien entendu. La troisième portion n'est pas pour moi, je n'en ai plus besoin. Peut-être que mon Prince Sombre serait intéressé. Sait-on jamais. Ceci dit il faudrait peut-être à un moment ou un autre que je parle avec lui. Jusqu'à présent, nos seuls mots sont "Bonjour.", "A demain.", "Même heure ?" et "Oui". Question vocabulaire fourni, on a déjà vu mieux. Je vous dis ça, mais déjà ma main est prête à ouvrir la porte de la salle sur demande. Respire Hermione.

- Bonjour. Tu vas bien ?

Je sursaute. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit déjà là. Je souris même s'il ne puisse le voir. J'aime le savoir près de moi. Je m'enivre de son parfum de chèvrefeuille lorsque je me jette dans ses bras sans répondre.

- J'ai cru un moment que tu ne viendrais pas.  
- J'ai eu à faire, mais je suis là.

Il m'enlace. Il m'embrasse. Je me prélasse. Il n'existe aucun autre endroit, Merlin, où je voudrais être en ce moment. Notre relation a évolué vers de la tendresse bien plus palpable qu'au tout début. Je n'ose lui demander plus de peur de gâcher ce que nous avons aujourd'hui. Plus, pour moi serait, comme je le disais, le dialogue. Peut-être que j'ai peur de découvrir qui il est ou est-ce le fait de ne le connaître qui ce soir me bloque ?

- Ne me dis pas qui tu es, mais parle-moi de toi, me demande-t-il.  
- Lis-tu dans mes pensées ?

Il rit. J'aime son rire. Je souhaite le savoir dans un sens, mais dans un autre je veux garder mon inconnu dans le mystère.

- Parle ange des ténèbres, insiste-t-il.  
- Je ne suis pas un ange je peux te le jurer.  
- Peut-être, mais ici, tu es mon ange.  
- Très bien. Que dire sans te dire qui je suis ?  
- Je pense que tu as le choix. Mais si tu préfères, on fait sur le principe des questions/réponses.  
- C'est une bonne idée.  
- Alors, commençons. Quel est ton chiffre fétiche ?  
- Ça ne manque pas d'originalité au moins. Le sept.  
- Moi, le trois. Ton cours préféré ?  
- Métamorphose.  
- Intéressant comme choix. J'adore la défense contre les forces du mal pour ma part. Ma baguette c'est de l'aubépine.  
- La mienne est en bois de vigne.  
- En quelle année es-tu ?  
- Septième. Et toi ?


	6. Chapitre V  Open war ?

**Réponses aux reviews et petits messages : **

Tout d'abord merci à vous pour ces reviews.

**Chouchou.S : **Je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tu sauras qui est le Prince Sombre... Je peux t'annoncer qu'il y a deux couples qui devrait étonner du monde sachant qu'il y a peu de fanfiction sur chacun d'eux pour l'instant.

**Liyly :** Toujours là ? Comme je disais à Chouchou.S le Prince Sombre pas dans ce chapitre. Drago en couple, hum il va falloir payer cher en reviews pour que je parle...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :  
**Bonjour à vous.  
Voici le prologue de ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Ne vous retenez pas si ça vous plaît pas je préfère le savoir.  
Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** :  
Les personnages cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J K Rowling.

* * *

**EDIT du 07-01-2014** :  
Bonne et heureuse année à vous toutes et à vous tous. Pour fêter 2014 je vous (re)livre le chapitre avec le plein de corrections. J'espère qu'il n'en reste pas trop (je rêve d'un _"il n'en reste plus"_, mais c'est un rêve lointain je pense). Savez-vous ce que cela annonce ? Un chapitre nouveau en écriture bien sûr...

* * *

_**Résumé :**  
Suite à un drame dans la famille d'Hermione celle-ci se tourne vers l'Ordre pour retrouver sa mère. Ils ne l'aideront pas. Un inconnu lui fera redresser la tête. Elle organisera alors sa vengeance, son expédition, le secours de sa mère. Mais la vie est faite de surprises plus ou moins agréables. Hermione rat de bibliothèque se transforme en une nouvelle Hermione. Voyez tout cela par son propre regard…_

* * *

**Chapitre V – Open war ? **

- ON EST QUI POUR ELLE MAINTENANT ?  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à hurler ainsi ? Demanda Ginny.  
- Ce qu'il nous prend ? Mademoiselle Granger est à présent très copine avec le Prince de Serpentard. On aura tout vu. On sait pourquoi elle ne passe son temps ni avec nous ni à la bibliothèque, cracha Ron.  
- Calmez-vous. Il doit bien y avoir une explication. Puis pour ce qui est de la bibliothèque, je peux vous jurer qu'elle y passe des heures, j'en passe déjà pas mal avec elle.  
- Bizarrement, on ne l'y a jamais trouvé depuis le début de l'année, annonça Harry.  
- Peut-être parce que vous ne regardiez pas au bon endroit.  
- Tu as une excuse pour tout hein ? Lance rageur Ron.

Pourquoi suis-je venue à la tour Griffondor moi ? Si je me montre, je sens que ça va être l'apocalypse en cinq minutes...

- Vous dites n'importe quoi, les garçons, poursuivit Ginny.  
- Et comment expliques-tu Malefoy qui lance un « Hermione, tu as vraiment cru que j'allais t'attaquer après tout ce que l'on a vécu ? », parce qu'il a bien dû se passer quelque chose, non ?

J'imagine déjà Harry, les poings crispés, Ron, rouge comme une pivoine et Ginny, les bras ballants le long du corps face aux deux autres, ne sachant que répondre. Il faut dire qu'elle n'est pas au courant. Comment va-t-elle gérer ça ? Faut-il que j'intervienne ou que je reste planquée dans mon fauteuil à leur tourner le dos ? Allez, petite rouquine, fais preuve d'imagination. J'ai la flemme là.

- Ils cohabitent depuis qu'ils sont préfets en chef tous les deux. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'ils allaient passer jours et nuits à se pourrir la vie ?  
- Comment ça "nuits" ? Questionne Ron.

Il est presque insultant à poser ses questions ainsi. C'est vrai que môssieur est jaloux. En même temps si môssieur avait décidé un jour de se bouger et faire le premier pas, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui c'est avec lui que je passerai mes soirées, lovée dans ses bras et non ceux de mon Prince Sombre, dont je ne connais toujours pas l'identité. Alors, Ginny, comment vas tu me sortir de là ?

- Bien sûr que oui, les nuits, ils font leurs rondes souvent ensemble.

Toc, toc, toc...  
Silence total dans la salle commune. Ginny ouvre la fenêtre.

- C'est Eleusis ! s'exclame Ron.

Le hibou traverse la salle et se pose sur le dossier au-dessus de ma tête. Grillée par un hibou... Dommage ! Je sens la tension monter d'un cran. Elle est palpable. Je ne suis pas encore visible. Je sais qu'ils attendent de me voir. Il faudra bien que je donne du Miamhibou à Eleusis, vu le voyage qu'il a fait depuis la boutique des jumeaux. Allez, Hermione, tu es une lionne. Affronte tes amis.

- Comment oses-tu ?

Un de moins. Harry n'a même pas attendu la réponse à sa question. Il est parti dans son dortoir. La porte claque. Si Ron pouvait faire de la fumée par ses oreilles lorsqu'il est en colère, je pense que la salle ne serait plus praticable en ce moment. Merlin merci, il ne peut pas.

- Tu es là depuis le début ?

Ginny est blanche comme un linge. Bien sûr que non Ginny, je suis arrivée là par hibou postal invisible. Et passe-muraille... Pauvre petit agneau perdu. Reprends toi Ginny, tu fais pitié là, tu es au courant ? Quant à ton frère, petite tornade rousse, regarde-le... Une pivoine qui va éclore, enfin là c'est plus une boule de nerfs rouge qui va exploser. Que le feu d'artifice commence !

- Je suis là depuis huit heures oui, sachant qu'il est neuf heures et demie... Pourquoi ? Il y a des mots que je n'aurais pas dû entendre ?  
- Tu sais très bien...  
- Oui, d'ailleurs, je te remercie Ginny d'avoir pris ma défense face à ceux qui se disent mes meilleurs amis et se comportent pire que des ennemis.  
- Tu es insultante. Tu es une traitresse...  
- Moi une traitresse ? Et en quoi ?  
- Je dois te rappeler tous les bons moments vécus avec notre pire ennemi et non avec tes meilleurs amis ?  
- Que sais-tu Ronald de ces moments dont tu parles ?  
- Pas besoin d'en savoir beaucoup. Après ce qu'on a entendu c'est bien suffisant...  
- Parce que vous étiez deux ?

Il hésite. Que répondre ? Tu es perdu petit homme ? Morgane, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ?

- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui m'a suivi là-bas Ronald. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Sinon ce n'est pas ce matin, mais hier que vous auriez eu cette discussion Harry et toi.  
- Tu n'as aucune preuve !  
- Bien sûr, d'ailleurs dis-moi ce que vous avez déclenché là-bas ?  
- De quoi là-bas ?  
- Petit Ronald est perdu dans son mensonge ? Ce n'est pas bien de mentir. C'est du niveau Serpentard tout cela, dis-moi...  
- Serpentard ! Crache-t-il outré. Tu ne manques pas de toupet !  
- Tu diras à Harry que me suivre, même sous sa cape d'invisibilité, c'est risqué, lorsqu'on ne sait pas éviter les pièges. Le chauve-furie a dû lui faire plaisir.

Je tourne les talons. Je prends enfin le courrier apporté par Eleusis. Un peu de Miamhibou et le volatile s'envole. Comment veut faire le corps enseignant pour que les farces et attrapes ne circulent pas s'ils laissent d'une part, du Miamhibou dans les salles communes, mais aussi et surtout accès aux salles communes aux hiboux ? Hérésie, me direz-vous... Belle opportunité pour moi en fait. Oui, mademoiselle Hermione Granger, rat de bibliothèque, miss je-sais-tout et préfète en chef de Griffondor, commande aux frères Weasley quelques petits colis spéciaux de leur boutique. Officiellement, je les aide. Ils ont bien besoin de mon savoir conjugué au leur pour réaliser leurs inventions sans risque, sans oublier les antidotes... Officieusement, je les utilise. Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas bien Hermione... Et ? Les échantillons et les inventions en tests qui est-ce qui les récupère ? C'est bien moi...

- Ginny, tu veux bien venir avec moi voir Luna ? C'est au sujet de la S.A.L.E...  
- Euh, oui Hermione, bien sûr.

Ça y est, elle est complètement paumée. On ramasse nos affaires et direction le dortoir des Serdaigle. Décidément le samedi c'est une bonne journée... Je crois qu'avec Harry et Ron, ça va être silence radio quelque temps. Reste une rouquine sur trois griffons, maintenant. Autant se la mettre dans la poche ça peut toujours servir. Moi ? Calculatrice comme un Serpentard ? Merci du compliment.

Mon paquet sous le bras, je cours avec Ginny en la tirant par la main jusqu'au dortoir des Serdaigle. Le rythme de la musique n'est pas du tout respecté. Oui, la musique. Vous ne l'entendez pas ? C'est encore dans ma tête, c'est ça ? Tant pis. C'est toujours la même. Douce, calme, on pourrait presque dire tendre. Mais elle sonne comme une complainte aujourd'hui. C'est triste. Je pensais qu'en courant, soit je ne l'entendrais plus, soit le rythme accélèrerait et la rendrait plus joyeuse... Certes en version Hermione terre-à-terre on a vu mieux. En même temps, cette musique m'obsède toujours un peu plus chaque jour depuis des semaines entières en y réfléchissant bien. Au départ, c'était quelques minutes par jour. Maintenant, c'est tous les jours, presque toutes les heures. Il n'y a presque que dans ses bras où je ne l'entends pas, presque.

Luna est là, comme si elle savait que l'on allait arriver. Elle a son sac avec elle. Elle le savait. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Soit je deviens folle, soit je deviens prévisible. Je préfère bizarrement la seconde solution, même si pour la suite, il faut avouer que cela ne m'arrange pas. Des bruits de pas ? Dites-moi que vous aussi vous les avez entendus quand la musique s'est arrêtée... Je force mes comparses à se dissimulées derrière la statue de l'amoureux à la lyre. Au départ elles ne comprennent pas pourquoi. Puis les pas approchent. Je les vois s'étonner. Elles entendent enfin. Ils approchent. Il n'y a qu'une personne, je crois. Il faut tendre l'oreille pour que ce soit audible, car on dirait que cet intrus ralentit. Il s'arrête. Devant la statue. Il est là.

- Je sais que vous êtes là jeunes femmes. Une blonde, une brune et une rousse qui filent dans les couloirs un samedi matin alors que beaucoup de monde dort encore, ça ne passe pas inaperçu.  
- Bonjour Drago, dit Luna en sortant de notre cachette.


	7. Chapitre VI  Enfers et confessions

**Petit message en réponse aux reviews :**

Alors je crois que Chouchou.S va bouder et que Liyly risque de bientôt faire de même... Mais comme je voudrais pas perdre mes deux revieweuses les plus assidues, je vais vous donner un indice sur le Prince Sombre. Vous êtes prêtes et prêts ? Alors, il y a un « o » dans le nom de famille du Prince Sombre. Je suis une garce hein ? Han, Indocile, c'est pas bien d'être méchante comme ça... Il y a plein d'hommes à dont le nom de famille contient un « o » : Potter, Dumbledore, Rogue, Malefoy, Londubat, Thomas, Goyle... Aller bonne chasse au Prince Sombre ! Niark, niark, niark...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :  
**Bonjour à vous.  
Voici le prologue de ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Ne vous retenez pas si ça vous plaît pas je préfère le savoir.  
Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** :  
Les personnages cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J K Rowling.

* * *

**EDIT du 07-01-2014** :  
Bonne et heureuse année à vous toutes et à vous tous. Pour fêter 2014 je vous (re)livre le chapitre avec le plein de corrections. J'espère qu'il n'en reste pas trop (je rêve d'un _"il n'en reste plus"_, mais c'est un rêve lointain je pense). Savez-vous ce que cela annonce ? Un chapitre nouveau en écriture bien sûr...

* * *

_**Résumé :**  
Suite à un drame dans la famille d'Hermione celle-ci se tourne vers l'Ordre pour retrouver sa mère. Ils ne l'aideront pas. Un inconnu lui fera redresser la tête. Elle organisera alors sa vengeance, son expédition, le secours de sa mère. Mais la vie est faite de surprises plus ou moins agréables. Hermione rat de bibliothèque se transforme en une nouvelle Hermione. Voyez tout cela par son propre regard…_

* * *

**Chapitre VI – Enfers et confidences.**

« C'est l'effet d'une tornade qui s'abat aujourd'hui sur tout l'ouest de Londres moldu. La version officielle de la police moldue aujourd'hui parle d'un lot d'accidents domestiques sans aucun lien. Des traces magiques ont cependant été relevées par nos aurors sur chaque lieu touché. Mais la magie n'est pas la seule en cause. [...] Il semblerait après enquête que ce que les moldus nomment « Mafia » ait ici subit une mutation par l'enrôlement de sorciers dans ses rangs »

J'ai lâché la gazette sur la table, on pourrait même dire que je l'ai jeté même. J'ai failli faire basculer tout le banc en me levant malgré les élèves assis dessus. L'adrénaline a de nombreux effets dont celui de décupler les forces sur l'instant. J'ai couru à en perdre haleine vers la grande porte. Je crois que c'est Rusard que j'ai bousculé. D'après les jurons je dirais que j'ai failli lui faire percuter le mur ou la porte, je ne me suis pas arrêtée. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais monté les escaliers si vite. Le premier étage en moins de trois secondes, le second étage en quatre, le couloir fut vite parcouru, l'angle pour parvenir au couloir des statuts des fondateurs que personne n'emprunte jamais, troisième étage, encore un tournant et les escaliers pour mon appartement de préfète en chef seront devant moi.

J'ai dû mettre environ six minutes pour parcourir le château. Je crois que je viens de battre un record. Il faut que je sois sûre de moi. Sûre de ce que je viens voir dans la gazette du sorcier. Cette photo. Cette maison. La maison de mon arrière-grand-mère. Celle de la grand-mère de ma mère. La mère de ma grand-mère maternelle. Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Et cette silhouette. C'est impossible.

« HERMIOOONE ! »

Qui est-ce encore ? Ginny et Luna... Si seulement la seconde uniquement était venue. Pourquoi faut-il que mini Weasley s'acharne. Déjà les garçons samedi, aujourd'hui je ne peux pas supporter une joute orale. Respire. Allez, trouve tes photos avant qu'elles n'arrivent et posent toutes les questions possibles et imaginables. Mais où est-il bon sang ? Accio album ! Ah ben voilà. On voit que le stress n'aide pas toujours à réfléchir. Voilà, c'est là, treizième page. C'est elle. C'est bien la maison. Et sa silhouette c'est bien elle. Ça frappe au tableau de la salle commune.

- Hermione, es-tu là ? Ouvre-nous !  
- Changement, clame Luna.

Le tableau s'ouvre et deux furies courent jusqu'à ma chambre. Je suis à genoux au beau milieu de la pièce, le coffre est devant moi complètement retourné. Mes affaires sont étalées au sol, on ne voit presque plus le plancher de mon lit à mon coffre, de mon coffre à mon armoire et de la penderie à mes pieds...

- Morgane, Viviane, Merlin ! Que s'est-il passé ici ?

Devinez qui vient de souffler tous les noms de mages et fées qu'elle connait, en moins de cinq secondes et a à présent ses deux mains plaquées sur sa bouche ? Elle a l'air paniquée. Si Voldemort se relevait devant elle tout de suite elle lui ferait presque la bise. Luna a le regard paisible. Comment peut-elle être si calme ? Bien sûr elle ne sait pas encore, mais tout de même...

- Quand il sera temps tu parleras, quel que soit la météo.

Les phrases évasives de Luna me manquaient presque. Expliquer. Ça serait une bonne idée. Ça serait un bon départ. Par où commencer justement ? Le commencement certes, mais je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi perdue qu'en cet instant. Bon déjà ranger tout ce qui ne servira pas pour mes explications. Ça aidera peut-être Ginny à lâcher sa bouche parce qu'elle a disparu sous ses dix doigts depuis qu'elle est entrée... Un coup de baguette, un sort informulé comme Albus sait si bien le faire pour ranger une pièce et le tour est joué. L'album serré contre ma poitrine, j'avance vers mon lit. J'ôte mes chaussures et prends place à la tête de mon lit, je montre le lit aux filles qui me rejoignent après avoir fait de même.

Elles sont face à moi. J'ai l'impression que je vais être jugée sans avoir commis de crime, ou alors, peut-être est-ce un examen que je n'ai pas révisé. La peur monte en moi. Je me sens ridicule. En fait, je crois que c'est d'avoir Ginny en face de moi, à côté de Luna. Ma Serdaigle m'offre un sourire apaisant et encourageant. Tant pis, Ginny te voilà embarqué dans l'histoire. Ça sera jusqu'au bout où tu quittes le navire tout de suite.

- Je suis désolée de ce qui va suivre, mais c'est indispensable.  
- C'est compréhensible, Hermione.  
- De quoi parlez-vous ? Questionne la rouquine.  
- D'un serment inviolable, expliquai-je.

Et c'est reparti, qui panique une fois de plus ? Deux indices. Premièrement, elle a un « e » dans son nom de famille. Enfin, elle est paraît-il de la courageuse maison de Godric. Vous voyez mieux de qui je parle ? Ses pupilles dansent la gigue de la terreur. Elle est en hyperventilation ou c'est moi qui hallucine ? Elle ferme les yeux. Elle prend son temps pour respirer et certainement réfléchir. Soudain, elle ouvre les yeux, tend la main droite et annonce :

- OK !

Luna sera notre témoin pour le serment inviolable. J'imagine déjà les questions quant au non-serment de Luna. Elle est déjà dans le secret. Je vous passe tout cet épisode barbant, puisque comme prévu il a fallu lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment et le où du quand... Je veux aller m'isoler sous couvert de ma ronde. Je veux que cette musique dans ma tête cesse. Je veux rejoindre ses bras. Je veux hurler.

- Avez-vous vu la gazette ?  
- L'article sur l'ouest londonien moldu. Très jolie photo.  
- Merci Luna. Cette maison est mienne.  
- Ce n'est pas celle de tes parents, m'interrompe Ginny.  
- Non, c'est celle de mon arrière-grand-mère. Catalina Lyle.

Je vois les yeux émeraude se poser des questions, je vois les yeux azur essayer de m'encourager un peu plus encore. Les radis pendus à ses oreilles ballotent en même temps que ses hochements de tête. Tu peux le faire Hermione. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un secret de famille.

- Cette maison est inhabitée depuis le décès de Catalina. Elle y a vécue seule après avoir été déshéritée et jetée à la rue. Elle avait pour toute possession une valise de vêtements et un ventre arrondi par une grossesse de quatre mois.  
- La rue dans son état ?  
- Oui. Elle avait été victime d'un viol. Elle a appris pour sa grossesse qu'en sortant d'un coma de deux mois. Son père l'a injurié. Il avait décidé que c'était sa faute si cela été arrivé...

J'ai alors raconté toute l'histoire de mon arrière-grand-mère, de ma grand-mère et de ma mère.

"Tu es la catastrophe de notre lignée, trop éloignée de nous pour être une valeureuse, trop éloignée de nous pour être digne, trop éloignée de nous pour être de notre lignée. Cata-lina, voilà ce que tu es Catalina. La catastrophe de notre lignée."

Quand je pense que l'on critiquait les mangemorts et leurs idées de sang pur. Savent-ils seulement qu'ils n'ont rien inventés ?

Catalina a donc élevée grand-mère Maëva-Jane seule. Elle a tout fait pour lui offrir le meilleur, mais la mort précoce de ma grand-mère à la naissance de ma mère a anéanti Catalina. Elle a sombré dans la folie. Personne n'osait plus l'approcher ni même sa maison d'ailleurs. C'était devenu un tabou. Un nourrice s'est occupée de ma mère et faisait malgré tout pour qu'elles se connaissent. La peur la tiraillait mais Catalina connu ma mère. Elle s'est éteinte trois mois avant que ma mère ne tombe enceinte de moi. Hermione, il paraît que c'était l'amie imaginaire de Catalina lorsqu'elle voyait ma mère. Maman appréciait vraiment Catalina. Alors, elle m'a donné ce prénom. Celui de l'amie imaginaire de sa grand-mère folle et dite maudite. Pour combler le tout, le second prénom me vient de ma grand-mère, rejetée par sa famille qui ne l'a jamais connue.

Pour les Lyle, Maëva-Jane n'était qu'une bâtarde qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour. Si les Lyle avaient pu ils auraient fait disparaître Catalina et Maëva-Jane de la surface du globe. Je pense qu'ils auraient eu le choix si vraiment ils avaient voulu. Ils avaient de l'influence. De l'argent aussi, si je ne me trompe pas. La maison c'est tout ce qu'ils lui avaient laissé. Ils auraient pu provoquer un incendie tout en étant loin de là. Les hommes de mains qu'ils avaient pour tout faire à leur place auraient pu le faire. Ils auraient aussi pu l'aider à s'étouffer dans son sommeil ou se noyer dans la rivière derrière la maison.

Je crois qu'ils ont surtout tenu à la laisser souffrir seule. Enfin, « ils » c'est plutôt « il », car je sais que sa mère avait fait déposer par Kendra, sa meilleure amie un coffret plein de monnaies sonnantes et trébuchantes. Kendra. Vous devez certainement la connaître. Surtout si vous avez lu la biographie d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Ça vous revient ? Oui, cette information est d'un autre âge, mais finalement c'est si proche de nous. Alors, Kendra déposa le coffret ou pour être exacte le coffre, puisque vue ses dimension son peut le qualifier de géantissime. Garten, géniteur de Catalina, s'étouffa de rage en apprenant la « disparition » de cette malle au contenu doré, dans cette maison qu'il maudit aussitôt.

La maison maudite m'est revenue lors de l'accident de juin, avec tout le reste. Je crois qu'à force de parler du passé, j'avais presque oublié le présent. Le passé fut douloureux même si je ne le vis qu'en rêves, enfin en cauchemars. Je m'égare. Je m'éloigne. Je me perds. Où en étais-je ? Catalina, Maëva-Jane, Kendra, Albus, Lyle, Garten... Ils sont trop nombreux. Ils me hantent la nuit. Je n'en ai parlé qu'à Luna et Drago jusqu'à présent. Il a bien fallut. Il m'a sorti de plus d'un de mes cauchemars et vu le temps passé avec Luna depuis juin. Les cauchemars ont commencés cet été. Alors, j'ai fait des recherches. Son père et elle aussi, puis j'ai eu beaucoup de réponses. Je vous en parlerai peut être. Luna me demande « Et la silhouette ? », je ne peux que la remercier intérieurement.

- La silhouette, c'est ma mère !


	8. Chapitre VII  Halo d'arcenciel

**Petit message en réponse aux reviews :**

Alors, cette chasse au Prince Sombre ? Elle est bonne ? Niark, niark, niark... Pour le moment personne n'a trouvé qui est cet inconnu. Chouchou.S arrête de bouder ! Je te vois d'ici... Liyly et toi, vous devriez être presque contentes... Hésitez pas comme je vous ai dis si vous avez des questions (sauf : qui est le prince sombre ? et qui sont les deux couples ?). Je vous répondrai avec plaisir. Et au besoin, le texte évoluera, par exemple, si certains morceaux ne sont pas clairs, s'il manque des explications. Et il est interdit de bouder, sinon je fais durer encore longtemps l'apparition des couples et l'identité du Prince Sombre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :  
**Bonjour à vous.  
Voici le prologue de ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Ne vous retenez pas si ça vous plaît pas je préfère le savoir.  
Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** :  
Les personnages cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J K Rowling.

* * *

**EDIT du 07-01-2014** :  
Bonne et heureuse année à vous toutes et à vous tous. Pour fêter 2014 je vous (re)livre le chapitre avec le plein de corrections. J'espère qu'il n'en reste pas trop (je rêve d'un _"il n'en reste plus"_, mais c'est un rêve lointain je pense). Savez-vous ce que cela annonce ? Un chapitre nouveau en écriture bien sûr...

* * *

_**Résumé :**  
Suite à un drame dans la famille d'Hermione celle-ci se tourne vers l'Ordre pour retrouver sa mère. Ils ne l'aideront pas. Un inconnu lui fera redresser la tête. Elle organisera alors sa vengeance, son expédition, le secours de sa mère. Mais la vie est faite de surprises plus ou moins agréables. Hermione rat de bibliothèque se transforme en une nouvelle Hermione. Voyez tout cela par son propre regard…_

* * *

**Chapitre VII – Halo d'arc-en-ciel.**

Retourner après cela en cours, dans les couloirs ou dans la grande salle a été pour moi difficile. Les regards sur moi. En tous cas, c'est l'impression qu'il me reste même si Luna me soutient que personne ne me regarde. Je n'avais pas regardé ma montre depuis quelques semaines il faut l'avouer. Depuis cet article je l'ai fait. Je le refais tous les jours. Je vérifie plusieurs fois par jour. Je regarde plusieurs fois par heure. C'est à ne plus rien comprendre. Maman a quitté la zone de « Danger ». Elle n'a pas rejoint une zone nommée comme « Poudlard », « Maison »ou encore « Dehors ». C'est étrange. C'est impossible. C'est... C'est... C'est inimaginable...

Avec Luna, ces derniers temps, on reste souvent dans notre abri. Ça arrive régulièrement qu'elle se retrouve à me cajoler. Drago sourit quand il nous voit ainsi. Il croit que je ne le vois pas. Petit Prince des Serpentard, un sourire affiché sur les lèvres. Discret, petit, mineur... Son aura danse. C'est une des rares que je vois encore clairement. Je crois que c'est le choc de l'article et de la photo. Ça a vraiment été un choc. Tout mon passé et celui de ma famille surtout qui apparaît d'un coup, comme cela. Depuis c'est trouble. Presque tout me paraît flou, surtout les auras.

J'ai relu le livre de Luna à ce sujet. Il explique que c'est à cause de mon état émotionnel. Il en a de bonne. Ça ne m'aide pas à retrouver ma stabilité passée. Je vois toujours les couleurs, mais il m'est souvent difficile de déterminer quelle est la couleur de base et quelle est celle de tendance. Toutes les auras ont deux couleurs, parfois deux fois la même bien sûr. Dans « Auras, ces halo d'arc-en-ciel en nous », ils parlent de dix-sept couleurs, alors, si vous multipliez ça par dix-sept ça donne tout de même deux cent quatre-vingt-neuf auras différentes... A chaque combinaison sa signification, au lieu de tout retenir, comme d'habitude, j'ai réalisé un petit tableau. Luna en a une copie même si elle ne voit pas encore les auras. Elle en a la capacité, je ne sais pas si elle s'entrainera, le choix lui revient. Égoïstement j'espère qu'elle le fera, je voudrais connaître la mienne.

- Encore à penser à tes auras ?  
- Oui, Luna. Entre autres choses, oui.  
- Penses à ton cœur et le reste suivra.

Voilà, j'ai encore perdu le fil de la logique de ma Serdaigle. Cela n'étant pas le problème du jour ni du moment. Tiens voilà miss romantisme et son aura rose et rouge... Quelle sera la question de l'heure ? Depuis que j'ai parlé du passé de ma famille, Ginny pose une question par heure à ce sujet. A croire qu'elle ne vivait pas avant et qu'à présent elle a une raison de vivre : me pourrir la vie avec ses questions. Heureusement qu'elle ne peut rien raconter à Harry et Ron grâce au serment inviolable. Ça serait intenable sinon, je suis prête à le parier... En parlant du loup.

- Hermione, ça va ? demande Harry.  
- On t'a vu partir en courant avant-hier et depuis tu étais introuvable, ajout Ron.  
- Ginny n'a rien voulu nous dire, renchéri Celui-qui-a-survécu.  
- Elle n'a rien dit parce qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'en parler. Je vais bien. Vous voyez, je suis là.

Ils sont sceptiques, ils ne me croient qu'à moitié. C'est déjà bien suffisant. Je ne me croirai pas moi-même. Ils cachent leur jeu ou sont complètement naïfs ? Ron est à nouveau rouge comme une pivoine, ses oreilles sont écarlates. J'ai bien envie de lui jeter un Aguamenti, ça ne serait pas très discret puisque le jet sortirait directement de ma baguette, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, soyons clairs. Ça l'aiderait peut être à refroidir qu'en dites-vous ?

Son aura est changeante en ce moment, même floue j'arrive à la voir car ce n'est pas juste des modifications mineures de teintes, mais bien des changements de couleurs complètes. Il y a encore quelques temps elle était complètement verte, signe de sentiments, aujourd'hui il me semble qu'elle est violette de base et jaune de tendance, la solitude. Petit homme, si notre éloignement te pèse pourquoi avoir été si peu délicat avec moi ?

- Tu as vu, il n'a plus son aura colérique ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Oui, regarde l'autre jour après votre dispute elle était noire avec de jolis traits rouges et cela a duré quelques jours d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui il se sent seul.  
- Luna, tu vois les auras ? Depuis quand ?  
- Toujours.

OK, alors là je ne suis pas perdue, je suis complètement paumée. Je la tire par la manche de sa robe et l'emmène ou plutôt la traîne jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Je crois qu'il nous faut une petite explication là. Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? J'ai une liste de question longue comme mon bras à lui poser d'un coup. On avance vers le fond de la bibliothèque. Notre table est libre comme d'habitude. Est-ce que la population poudlardienne a connaissance de cette table ? Je ne crois pas. Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet du moment. Luna. Les auras.

- Depuis toujours tu dis ?  
- Oui, enfin presque. Depuis l'accident de ma mère.  
- Tu ne m'as jamais dit.  
- Non, c'est vrai.

Je suis interloquée. Elle dit cela comme si tout était normal, enfin je veux dire comme si tout était logique dans ce qu'elle vient de dire. Je devrais y être habituée à force non ?

- En fait, les auras ne sont pas pour moi un potentiel, mais un dernier cadeau de ma mère avant de partir rejoindre Merlin et Mélusine. C'est pour cela que j'avais le livre « Auras, ces halo d'arc-en-ciel en nous », dans ma bibliothèque personnelle.  
- En effet, vu sous cet angle je comprends bien mieux. C'est pour cela que tu souriais quand je t'ai donné le tableau ?  
- Je le connais déjà par cœur.  
- Luna. Il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de savoir.  
- Oui ? Dis-moi.  
- Mon aura. Je ne peux la voir.  
- Il faut que tu prononces la formule et tout s'arrangera.

Elle va pour quitter la table.

- Luna, attend. La formule, où la tu eu ? Où est-elle ?  
- A la fin du livre, utilise l'Aparecium.

/

- Lumos.

Oui, j'ai demandé la salle calme à la salle sur demande et j'utilise un Lumos. Je veux lire en attendant mon Prince Sombre. Lorsqu'il arrivera, j'éteindrai.

- Aparecium.

Sous mes yeux, sur la troisième de couverture du livre apparaît un texte, petit à petit, mot à mot.

« Il n'y a rien de dangereux dans l'observation des auras, mais il ne faut jamais oublier qu'une aura n'a rien de stable.  
Elle dépend de la personnalité, de l'état d'esprit et de bien d'autres paramètres instables. Seule l'empreinte magique compte.  
Ceux qui voient les auras ne peuvent voir leurs propres couleurs. Il est nécessaire pour cela de prononcer la formule **Katka Aurora** face à un miroir.  
L'aura apparaîtra alors à celui qui voit pour un laps de temps proportionnel à sa magie, de quelques secondes à plusieurs heures. »

Soudain un bruit. C'est la porte.

- Nox.

Il est là. Il avance. Il ne dit rien. Je suis comme une gamine de six ans devant les magasins de jouets à noël, enfin pour moi ça serait plus devant Fleury & Boots. J'ai l'impression de revivre notre première soirée ici. Il avance à pas de loup. Il arrive derrière moi. Il m'enlace. Ses lèvres se baladent sur ma nuque. Je frémis.

- Bonjour mon Ange, murmure-t-il.  
- Bonjour mon Prince. Bonne journée ?  
- Oui et toi ? Remis de ta lecture ?

Je bloque. Ma lecture ? La seule lecture pour laquelle j'ai eu un souci c'est le journal. Il me connaît. Il sait qui je suis. Je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité. Comment ?

- Tu sais...  
- Oui Hermione. Je sais qui tu es, me coupe-t-il.

Est-ce que je dois être effrayée ou heureuse ? C'est sûr que c'est un poids en moins, mais pourquoi ai-je cette envie de partir en courant ? Il est là malgré tout. Il semble s'inquiéter pour moi. Il reste dans l'ombre, mais vient à moi tout de même. Pas comme Ron qui n'a jamais su faire un pas vers moi. Pas comme Krum qui n'a jamais su parler avec moi. Comme personne, en fait, il est là. Aucune raison d'avoir peur, bien au contraire. Il m'enlace à nouveau. Que c'est bon d'être dans ses bras ! Ses baisers m'enflamment. Je pourrais mourir ce soir s'il cessait demain de m'embrasser ainsi.

Comme si notre vie en dépendait, il s'est mis à m'embrasser à nouveau. Il me serra contre lui un peu plus. Cette étreinte me rends folle. J'ai envie de sentir ses mains sur mon corps. Chaque pore réclame son corps. Je veux qu'il me possède. Lentement nos caresses se font plus fougueuses. Nos baisers ne sont plus langoureux, mais bien ardents. Les flammes du désir m'ont prise pour domicile. Il n'y a plus aucune réserve dans notre embrassade. Notre délicatesse envolée avait laissé sur place ses amies tendresse et envie sauvage. Nous sommes deux être sur le point de nous unir car rien ne peut plus nous séparer en cet instant. Instant qui n'appartient qu'à nous.


	9. Chapitre VIII – Lis en moi et tu sauras

**Petit message en réponse aux reviews :**

Mayde, Mayde on a perdu Chouchou.S... Espérons que ce chapitre la fera revenir...

Liyly, Hermione saura bientôt. Plus passe le temps plus le moment approche. Promis. DAns moisn de 5 chapitres on saura qui est le Prince Sombre et qui est l'autre couple.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :  
**Bonjour à vous.  
Voici le prologue de ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Ne vous retenez pas si ça vous plaît pas je préfère le savoir.  
Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** :  
Les personnages cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J K Rowling.

* * *

**EDIT du 07-01-2014** :  
Bonne et heureuse année à vous toutes et à vous tous. Pour fêter 2014 je vous (re)livre le chapitre avec le plein de corrections. J'espère qu'il n'en reste pas trop (je rêve d'un _"il n'en reste plus"_, mais c'est un rêve lointain je pense). Savez-vous ce que cela annonce ? Un chapitre nouveau en écriture bien sûr...

* * *

_**Résumé :**  
Suite à un drame dans la famille d'Hermione celle-ci se tourne vers l'Ordre pour retrouver sa mère. Ils ne l'aideront pas. Un inconnu lui fera redresser la tête. Elle organisera alors sa vengeance, son expédition, le secours de sa mère. Mais la vie est faite de surprises plus ou moins agréables. Hermione rat de bibliothèque se transforme en une nouvelle Hermione. Voyez tout cela par son propre regard…_

* * *

**Chapitre VIII – « Lis en moi et tu sauras ».**

- Dis-moi qui il est.  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Tu passes tes nuits dans ses bras depuis septembre et tu ne sais qui il est ?  
- Ça peut te paraître bizarre, mais c'est ainsi.  
- Bizarre ? C'est un mot bien faible, je trouve aujourd'hui.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Toi, si posée, lucide, calme. Tu te donnes à un homme de Poudlard sans savoir qui cela peut-il être ? Et encore je dis de Poudlard, mais rien ne prouve qu'il soit bien dans ces murs...  
- Luna...  
- Il n'y a pas de Luna qui tienne Hermione. Tu ne sais rien de lui et tu te jettes sur son corps dans la salle sur demande. Tu as bien changée depuis la...  
- S'il te plaît ne parle pas d'eux. Pas maintenant.

Soudain, dans ma tête, la musique revient. Encore et toujours cette même musique, c'est empli de mélancolie. Je ferme les yeux. Je mets mes mains sur mes oreilles, mais c'est bien en moi que ces notes résonnent. Je dois devenir folle. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je suis perdue. Entre mon Prince Sombre qui sait qui je suis et moi qui ne connais toujours pas son identité, le décès de mon père, la disparition et la réapparition de ma mère, les colères de Harry et son comportement tout mielleux moins d'une semaine après. Qu'ai-je fais dans une autre vie pour être maudite dans celle-ci ? J'ai dû être une belle garce pour devoir supporter plus que mon quota.

- Hermione ? Hermione ?

On m'appelle. Ouvre les yeux Hermione ! Je n'y arrive pas. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. Luna m'appelle. Je l'entends. Je veux lui répondre. Mais c'est impossible. J'ai envie de crier. J'ai envie de hurler. Sortez-moi de là ! Sortez-moi de cet état. Je sens Luna qui me secoue. Elle n'y va pas de main morte. Plus fort Luna ! Mes yeux ouvrez-vous bon sens ! Mon corps reste de marbre. J'ai froid. C'est moi ou c'est la pièce qui se refroidit ?

- Hermiooooone ? Hermiooone ? Wingardium leviosa.

Je sens mon corps se lever. C'est sur moi qu'elle a lancé le sort. Mon corps s'incline doucement. C'est frustrant de ne pas avoir le contrôle de son propre corps. Mes yeux refusent toujours de s'ouvrir. La musique tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Sortez-moi de là ! Je veux reprendre possession de moi. Plus je force sur mes yeux moins j'ai d'emprise sur chacun de mes organes. J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une dépouille. Je suis morte c'est ça ?

- Madame Pomfresh, s'il vous plait.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Je l'imagine sortant de son bureau, son uniforme bien lisse, son couvre-chef bien droit, son chignon avec pas un cheveu qui ne dépasse, son air strict, mais toujours avec l'attitude protectrice qui transpire d'elle. Sacrée Poppy, j'espère qu'elle va me sortir de cette situation. J'en peux plus de cette musique. Je veux voir la lumière, je veux courir à la salle sur demande et attendre mon Prince Sombre. Je sens le lit sous moi. Madame Pomfresh a dû indiquer un lit à Luna. Je sens l'infirmière se pencher sur moi ou plutôt je vois son aura. Ça fait bizarre de la voir les yeux fermés. Elle est marron et orangée. J'ai déjà vu ça. J'en suis sûre. Aller Miss-je-sais-tout, prouve que tu sais tout justement, c'est le moment-là, c'est l'instant. L'équilibre ? L'inquiétude ? Oui c'est ça, c'est l'inquiétude. Ce n'est pas bon ça !

- Racontez-moi, expliquez-moi Miss Lovegood.  
- Nous étions en train de parler, elle a bouché ses oreilles, fermé ses yeux et n'a plus bougé. Elle ne semble pas réagir quand on l'appelle.  
- Miss Granger, bougez la main droite.

Moi je veux bien, mais mon corps ne veut pas. Rien ne se passe. Je force, j'insiste, je persiste... Mais toujours rien. Je respire, j'ai l'impression que ça devient douloureux. J'arrête de faire violence à mon corps pour qu'il me réponde et qu'il m'obéisse. La douleur s'estompe. La musique reprend. Mes yeux restent clos.

- Projettum Angoris.

C'est quoi ce sort ? Je ne le connais pas celui-là. Je me sens bizarre, enfin plus encore qu'il y a trente secondes. Son aura change. Ça fait braiment bizarre de la voir changer ainsi. Elle a gardé le marron de base mais l'orange est remplacé par du bleu cette fois. Allez Hermione, souviens-toi... Hésitation. Oui, tu es trop forte ! C'est l'hésitation. Mais c'est bon ou mauvais signe ça ? Son halo personnel est comme les lacs de la vallée de Jiuzhaigou dont la couleur change continuellement. Voici que le marron devient jaune alors que le bleu reste bleu. Elle aura au moins le mérite de faire travailler mes méninges à défaut de faire bouger mon corps. Le bon sens. Jaune et orange pour l'esprit logique, un peu de stabilité me rassurerai j'avoue. L'orange devient de plus en plus foncé. Ça y est. Elle s'arrête sur jaune et rouge, elle semble figée, enfin ! La compréhension. Elle sait, maintenant, elle sait ce qui m'arrive.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne prononce pas un mot ? Elle sait pourtant à présent ce que j'ai. Allez Poppy, dites-nous tout. Poppy ? Madame Pomfresh ? Pourquoi je m'égosille ? De toute façon personne ne m'entends. Je ne peux bouger, je ne peux parler, alors crier et questionner encore moins... Je sens qu'on me prends la main. Luna ? C'est toi ?

- Calme-toi Hermione ! Tout va bien.

Facile à dire petite Serdaigle, facile à dire. Toi tu vois tout, tu sais peut-être même ce qui se passe. Moi je ne vois rien, je ne peux me mouvoir, je ne sais rien. Luna dis-moi tout s'il te plait. On vient. J'entends des pas. Luna lâche ma main. Je vois que l'infirmière revient. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec elle. Parlez ! Dites-moi tout, dites-moi qui vous êtes, dites-moi ce que j'ai, dites-moi que vous allez me sortir de là... C'est une aura jaune pur qui est là. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Alors mademoiselle Granger, pourquoi tant vous tourmenter ? Demande Albus. Il vous faut du repos. Votre corps lui-même vous l'impose. Je vais vous rendre visite. Permettez.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il dit encore celui-là ? Me rendre visite ? Tu es déjà à côté de moi Dumbledore. Ah mais attendez. Oui je sais ce qu'il projette. Il faut que je fasse le tri avant qu'il n'arrive. Il ne doit rien savoir sur mon plan. Il ne doit rien découvrir. Rien de rien ne doit filtrer. Luna, je vais penser à Luna de toutes mes forces. Penser à son aide, à nos conversations épistolaires. Luna.

- Legilimens !  
- Bonjour Professeur.  
- Bonjour miss Granger. Alors, on fait des frayeurs à ses camarades ?  
- Loin de moi l'intention d'effrayer mon amie.  
- Je vous crois bien volontiers. Il semblerait cependant que votre corps ait besoin de repos. Vous avez trop forcé. Les événements et vos agissements y sont pour beaucoup.  
- Combien de temps professeur ?  
- Le temps qu'il faudra.

Génial, au moins c'est précis comme réponse, non ? Il se fout de moi ou il est vraiment en train de devenir sénile le plus grand sorcier que porte le monde ? Bon, mon corps s'est mis en pause, il lui faut du repos certes, mais je n'ai pas fini moi. Je dois retrouver ma mère, d'autant plus qu'avec les récents événements et pas mal de questions qui me brûlent les lèvres.

- Pompom va s'occuper de vous, ne vous inquiétez de rien. Essayer de calmer vos questions. Les réponses viendront en temps et en heures. Je pense que votre souci musical se résorbera en même temps que celui de votre mère. Pour résoudre celui de vos escapades je pense que la patience est de mise.  
- Mes escapades ?  
- Voyons miss. Qu'il s'agisse de votre cœur ou de votre envie de retrouver votre famille vos escapades hors de votre dortoir ne passe pas inaperçues, si on sait regarder.

- On va vous donner une potion de sommeil pour calmer un peu votre esprit, sans rêve bien entendu. D'ici quelques jours voire moins, tout reviendra à la normale. Ne molester plus votre corps et votre esprit ainsi. Laisser l'aide venir à vous.

Il est sorti de ma tête. Il sait tout. Il ne m'empêche pas d'accomplir ce que j'ai prévu. Il en serait presque à me donner des conseils ou de l'aide. Un petit entrainement professeur ? Il en a de bonnes pour la musique. On voit, même avec mes yeux fermés oui, que ce n'est pas lui qui la supporte cette musique. Ou alors il sait. Il sait ce qu'elle signifie ou pourquoi elle est là. Il aurait pu m'en informé, non ? Bizarrement depuis qu'il est parti j'ai des paroles qui me viennent à l'esprit chaque fois que passe le refrain de cette complainte.

_Il est le prince noir de mes espoirs._  
_ Je ne sais qui il est._  
_ Toujours caché dans l'obscurité._  
_ Je ne connais que son corps._  
_ Ainsi chaque soir_  
_ C'est contre lui que je m'endors._

Je voudrais bien connaître le reste. Peut-être qu'avec la chanson entière j'aurais toutes mes réponses. Il s'éloigne. Il rejoint Luna et Pompom je crois. Luna revient vers moi, elle m'embrasse le front, me dit qu'elle reviendra dès demain matin. La porte s'ouvre et se ferme. Luna est partie. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, ça ne fait que quelques minutes que Luna est partie, elle a peut-être oublié quelque chose. Ce n'est pas Luna, quelqu'un de plus dans l'infirmerie, quelqu'un d'autre. Il avance vers les autres puis vient vers moi. Il ou elle ?

- Alors, Hermione, tu me fausses compagnie, paraît-il ?

Mon Prince Sombre. Il est là. Il est venu me voir. Dumbledore et madame Pomfresh savent qui il est et moi non. C'est un comble. Comment a-t-il su si vite ? Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est tard ma belle. Il est presque vingt et une heure. Je n'ai pas le droit de rester longtemps. Je voulais te voir à défaut de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi comme d'habitude.

Je veux savoir. Aujourd'hui plus que tout autre jour je veux le voir. Les yeux dans les yeux, voilà ce que je souhaite. Il me caresse la joue, remet une mèche en place et m'embrasse le front lui aussi. Il pose sa tête sur mon ventre. Je voudrais pouvoir mouvoir mes mains, lui caresser les cheveux, l'embrasser, l'enlacer. J'ai besoin de son corps. J'ai besoin de lui. Il est là. Il est avec moi. Le couvre-feu va bientôt arriver et il devra partir. Je n'ai pas pu le voir. Pas vu le regarder. Pas pu l'admirer. Je suis sûre qu'il est beau. Il doit même être magnifique. A force de caresser son visage avec tendresse j'en connais chaque ligne. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé au dessin ? Un petit croquis aurait-pu m'aider...

- Parce que jusqu'à présent tu n'as pas cherché qui j'étais. Lis en moi et tu sauras.  
- Il faut y aller jeune homme.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau le front, puis le coin des lèvres. Il est parti. « Lis en moi et tu sauras ». Je dois être à l'asile ce n'est pas possible. Ou alors c'est un jeu concours pour savoir qui parlera le plus bizarrement. Comment veut-il que je lise en lui ? Déjà il n'est plus là, mais en plus je n'ai pas le mode d'emploi. Il y arrive facilement lui, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. « Lis en moi et tu sauras ».

* * *

Une petite review cher lecteur ? Votre avis est important.

**Prochain chapitre : Identity...**


	10. Chapitre IX  Identity

**Petit message en réponse aux reviews :**

**Chouchou.S** est de retour \o/

Encore un grand merci à **Chouchou.S **et **Liyly** pour les reviews. Je crois que les autres lecteurs sont timides.

Alors... Désolée **Chouchou.S** ça a mis un peu plus de temps cette fois que du "en même temps que ta réclamation" du chapitre précédent. Il a fallut le temps que j'écrive tout, que je repasse plusieurs fois sur les dialogues. Mais chose promise, chose due : Ginny annonce son couple ici, avec le jeune homme que je t'ai promis. Par contre le couple mystère c'est pas pour ce chapitre et le Prince Sombre il faudra être une peu patiente *niark niark niark*

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :  
**Bonjour à vous.  
Voici le prologue de ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Ne vous retenez pas si ça vous plaît pas je préfère le savoir.  
Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** :  
Les personnages cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J K Rowling.

* * *

**EDIT du 07-01-2014** :  
Bonne et heureuse année à vous toutes et à vous tous. Pour fêter 2014 je vous (re)livre le chapitre avec le plein de corrections. J'espère qu'il n'en reste pas trop (je rêve d'un _"il n'en reste plus"_, mais c'est un rêve lointain je pense). Savez-vous ce que cela annonce ? Un chapitre nouveau en écriture bien sûr...

* * *

_**Résumé :**  
Suite à un drame dans la famille d'Hermione celle-ci se tourne vers l'Ordre pour retrouver sa mère. Ils ne l'aideront pas. Un inconnu lui fera redresser la tête. Elle organisera alors sa vengeance, son expédition, le secours de sa mère. Mais la vie est faite de surprises plus ou moins agréables. Hermione rat de bibliothèque se transforme en une nouvelle Hermione. Voyez tout cela par son propre regard…_

* * *

**Petit défi pour vous lecteurs : **Trouvez qui est le fameux couple mystère qui se compose de Luna et X. Celui qui trouve aura un indice supplémentaire sur le Prince Sombre d'Hermione.

En passant, je vous rappelle les indices déjà connu sur lui : il y a un O dans son nom de famille et dans son prénom.

Des indices supplémentaires sont potentiellement disponibles et il est bon de savoir pour cela que je suis corruptible... Donnez votre avis en MP sur certains points futurs de l'histoire et vous pouvez gagner le nom de la maison du Prince Sombre, son année de scolarité à Poudlard, la couleur de ses cheveux ou encore son sang (pur / mélé / moldu)...

Bonne lecture à vous.

Disclaimer : Les personnages cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J K Rowling. Enfin comme d'habitude quoi, les perso/le décors...

* * *

**Chapitre IX – Identity...**

Ginny est venue me voir. Elle a encore son aura romantique qui la suit partout. Je suis persuadée que ce n'est plus pour Harry qu'elle en pince. Depuis qu'il est revenu de la forêt elle le regarde comme s'il avait un doxy au plafond. Il a changé de style vestimentaire, il réagit différemment vis à vis de tous, sauf Drago, rien n'a changé avec lui. Il lui reproche encore et toujours son arrogance entre autres choses. Ginny doit en avoir un peu marre de l'entendre râler à chaque repas quand il voit le Serpentard. Elle se languit à côté de moi. Elle se dandine sur sa chaise et je la sens qui hésite à parler. Tu préfères peut-être un journal petite Weasley ? Je connais un mangemort qui en avait un il y a quelques années... Soudain, elle se décide à parler.

- Tu as changé cette année ma Mione et aujourd'hui tu es allongée sur ce lit. Je ne sais même pas si tu dors ou si tu es consciente de ce que je te dis en ce moment. Tu sais quand je te vois si distante ça me fait mal, on était proche avant. Je sais que tu as souffert, mais ça me fait bizarre de voir ma meilleure amie plus proche de Luna que de moi. Je suis jalouse. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, je ne sais plus qui tu es. On ne parle presque plus toi et moi, même depuis que je vous aide pour ton projet.

Quelqu'un aurait un mouchoir s'il vous plait ? Sérieusement, si elle avait voulu parler elle serait venue. Hum... OK, d'accord elle est venue, mais j'étais occupée, faut me comprendre. Ses histoires de cœur à côté de la disparition de ma mère et du meurtre de mon père... Maintenant que je ne peux rien faire, je n'ai plus qu'à écouter...

- … Et depuis je doutais, j'avais lu « Dis-moi comment tu m'embrasses, je te dirais comment tu m'aimes... » conseillé dans Sorcière Magazine du mois dernier. Alors j'ai quitté Harry hier soir. Juste après qu'il m'ait sorti un « J'ai croisé Luna, mais elle ne m'a pas vu. J'étais caché sous la cape d'invisibilité et puis derrière la statue de Salazar. Elle n'allait pas en direction du dortoir des Serdaigle. Depuis qu'elle traîne avec Hermione elle est encore plus bizarre. C'est louche ce couloir... ». Enfin je te passe le reste de la conversation. Ça a été ahurissant tout du long. Moi j'avais qu'une envie rejoindre la bibliothèque, d'autant plus que l'on m'y attendait.

Nous y voilà, bla Bla Bla... Par contre Luna dans le couloir des Serpentard, ça c'est intéressant. Elle n'est pas revenue les mains chargées la première fois, pourtant l'appartement est proche du couloir des Serpentard. Elle n'allait pas dans ma chambre dans ce cas, mais qui allait-elle voir alors ?

- … puis Blaise a dit qu'après la guerre qu'on venait de vivre, il était prêt à tout. Donc je le crois...

Blaise ? Zabini ? On parle bien de Blaise Zabini là ? Elle l'appelle Blaise en plus et non pas Zabini... J'aurais dû écouter, je crois que j'ai raté le plus croustillant de sa conversation, parce qu'on ne peut pas parler de choses importantes, mais bien de croustillantes. Je ne suis pas une grande fan des ragots en temps ordinaires, cependant les temps ordinaires sont loin aujourd'hui. Notre tornade rousse a donc succombé au Serpentard le plus mat de peau, c'est en tout cas ce que j'en conclue. Par contre, pour ma Luna, je ne sais ce qui se trame ou qui elle voit. Elle semble bien cacher son jeu ma petite Serdaigle.

J'entends des pas à nouveau qui s'approchent, une aura de patience, elle est belle, un beau bleu emprunté de rouge. Bonjour Madame Pomfresh. Je vais encore avoir le droit à une potion infecte, j'espère que mon état de catatonie va bientôt s'achever parce que là je n'en peux plus. J'ai plein de choses à faire et préparer, je dois aller à la bibliothèque aussi pour trouver de nouveaux sorts. Eurk, elle est vraiment horrible celle-là, je n'y avais pas encore eu droit.

- Potion de réveil miss Granger, nous allons tenter un retour parmi le monde des vivants.

Comme quoi, il n'y avait qu'à demander. Espérons qu'elle fonctionne, vue le goût je n'ai pas envie de reproduire l'expérience. C'est amer avec un arrière-goût de vinaigre. Rogue faites quelque chose pour le goût de vos potions médicinales, par les caleçons de Merlin, ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi sadique ! Pouah, ce vinaigre, c'est infecte. J'ai beau saliver un max, je n'arrive pas à faire partir ce goût de ma gorge. J'ai l'impression de m'étouffer avec ce truc horrible. Je tousse. Tousser ? Attendez, je ne pouvais ni parler ni bouger autre que les poumons pour respirer et la glotte pour la déglutition. Si je tousse c'est que mon corps m'appartient ! Enfin, il m'a toujours appartenu, mais à nouveau j'en ai le contrôle, non ?

- Regardez, elle bat des paupières !  
- Oui, miss Weasley, je vois cela...

Mais dites-lui que c'est l'effet escompté, elle a déjà l'air d'une cruche ce n'est pas dramatique d'en rajouter un peu là, on est plus à ça près. Effectivement, la lumière naturelle s'offre à moi après trois jours d'absence. Que c'est bon ! Je bouge une main, puis l'autre, enfin les pieds, tout est là. OK, rien n'était parti, mais je ne pouvais les utiliser donc c'est un peu similaire à une disparition. J'ai la sensation d'avoir reçu une greffe, sauf que là c'est une greffe totale faite de mon corps sur mon esprit présent. Ça fait peur, je sais, dites-vous que ça fait trois jours que je suis un légume et que je viens de quitter le règne végétal pour rejoindre le règne animal.

- Bonjour.  
- Bonjour, miss Granger, prenez votre temps. Miss Weasley allez chercher le professeur Dumbledore je vous prie. Miss Granger, comment vous sentez vous ?  
- Vivante.  
- J'imagine aisément. Des tremblements, vertiges, nausées, maux de tête ou autres douleurs ?  
- Un peu engourdie seulement.  
- Rien d'inquiétant alors.

Elle semble retourner à ses occupations, mais la porte s'ouvre en grand et arrivent Albus et Minerva. C'est fou, cette année je n'arrive pas à parler d'eux comme du professeur Dumbledore et du professeur MacGonagall. Je crois que malgré le respect que je peux avoir pour eux la pilule de juin n'est pas passée, un arrière-goût de mépris s'est emparé de moi et de mon jugement vis à vis d'eux. Luna arrive accompagnée de Ginny, je suis prête à parier que deux autres griffons attendent derrière la porte, mais n'osent entrer suite à nos derniers mots.

- Heureuse de vous revoir parmi nous, articule Minerva rapidement.  
- Bien le bonjour à vous miss Granger, s'enquiert Albus. Vous voici donc de retour dans le monde mobile. Votre état statique nous a inquiété, mais votre corps a semble-il pris la décision d'une petite pause imposée pour votre bien.  
- Bonjour professeurs. Je peux à nouveau me mouvoir et surtout voir, ce qui est rassurant.  
- Du repos, il va falloir y penser plus souvent.

Il secoue son doigt comme s'il était un père qui gronde son enfant. Qu'il n'oublie pas qui est devant lui, dans ce lit d'infirmerie. Je suis bien plus forte qu'il ne semble le croire, bien plus forte que ce que mon corps a voulu vous faire croire cette semaine. Si Albus sait vraiment, pourquoi me laisse-t-il faire ? Il croit savoir, mais à mon sens il n'a que des soupçons vagues et aucune certitude, il a essayé de me tester, savoir si je dirai tout, si j'avouerai. Il doit être bien déçu. Merci Drago pour les leçons d'Occlumancie, cela fut efficace et d'un grand secours. Son regard tente de me percer, mais il reste bloqué derrière mes barrières, quel désarroi ce doit être pour le Grand Albus Dumbledore, mis en échec par une élève de septième année.

Minerva soupire et s'en retourne à ses cours, elle n'a pas le dialogue facile en ce moment, c'est déjà cela de gagner niveau temps. Albus part discuter avec Poppy et je suis assaillie par deux furies qui parlent toutes deux de manière assez synchrone je dois bien le reconnaître.

- Comment vas-tu ? Tu nous as fait si peur. On est venue te voir. Tu nous entendez ?  
- Doucement les filles. Bien, je comprends, je sais et oui.

- Je vais bien merci. Je comprends que vous aillez eu peur, mais voyez, je suis là. Je sais que vous êtes venues car oui je vous entendais me parler. D'ailleurs...

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens. Je me tourne tout d'abord Luna avec un regard bien équivoque, elle rougit un peu, son aura vacille d'un orange sur ton pourpre nuit à un violet sur ton vert. Superbe passage de la joie à la timidité que je vous remercie d'applaudir chaleureusement. Sacrée Luna ! À présent Ginny, petit sourire en coin, regard appuyé et voici la plus belle tomate de tout Poudlard. Je vous laisse admirer le résultat, bien mûre à souhait... Elle me supplie du regard dans un premier temps, puis finalement s'exclame :

- Oui, je sors avec Blaise.  
- Alors chacune son Serpentard, annonce Luna.

Elle a à demi-avoué, mais ce n'est pas suffisant... Qui ? Comment ? Depuis quand ? Voilà, je suis réveillée et mobile depuis moins d'une heure et j'ai déjà une quantité astronomique de questions qui envahissent mon pauvre cerveau. Heureusement qu'il a eu le temps de récupérer. Pas le temps d'en savoir plus, l'infirmière revient. Elle contrôle mon état et annonce que je peux partir, mais, puisqu'il y a toujours un mais, je dois revenir au moindre signe de trouble que ce soit fatigue, saute d'humeur, perte d'appétit, perte de sommeil ou tout autre symptôme. Une promesse plus tard, un salut bref à deux griffons que je ne nommerais pas et nous voici, les filles et moi, dans la salle commun des préfets en chef. Drago est installé ou plutôt vautré sur le canapé, un livre à la main, un jus de citrouille de l'autre. Il se redresse et nous laisse de la place pour nous installer.

- Salazar sauvez moi de cette invasion de femelles rapaces qu'elles soient griffons ou aigles...

Luna, Drago et moi rions de bon cœur, Ginny nous rejoint lorsqu'elle comprend enfin que c'est une vaste blague que cette acclamation de serpent. Elle semble prendre conscience, il n'est jamais trop tard, qu'il a changé véritablement. Le voir ainsi rire de ses propres yeux a du finir de la convaincre, Mélusine merci !

- Alors, fini de dormir la marmotte ?  
- Oui Drago, je suis de retour pour ton plus grand cauchemar.  
- Il était temps, encore quelques mois et je me serai inquiété.

Il a juste le temps d'esquiver le coussin qui vient de voler, se redresse et remet en place ses cheveux qui soit dit en passant n'ont pas bougé d'un millimètre. Je retrouve ma baguette sur mon lit et rejoins mes amis en faisant apparaître thé et gâteaux, l'inactivité ça creuse. Maintenant, j'observe mes proies et attaque les questions.

- Ginny, depuis quand ?  
- Un mois environ, répond-elle.  
- Un mois que ? demande Drago.  
- Je sors avec Blaise, dit-elle en baissant les yeux mal à l'aise.

Il éclate de rire. Un rire franc et sonore, il se tient même les côtes. Je vois bien qu'il ne se retient plus aujourd'hui, il est lui-même, il est vrai et cela fait plaisir à voir. Ginny se fait toute petite sur son fauteuil, si elle avait été un animagus je pense que la souris serait en ce moment à son effigie, fermez vite toutes les sorties et bouchez tous les trous, elle va s'enfuir si cela continue. Il se reprend tout doucement, commence à respirer normalement et écrase une larme de joie au coin d'un œil avant de reprendre :

- Pourquoi vous cachez vous ?  
- Certains croient encore que je suis une traitre à mon sang.  
- Envoie les valser au bal de Merlin et vérifier si tu y es.  
- C'est ce que dit Blaise.  
- Comment c'est arrivé ?  
- Un soir à la bibliothèque, il m'a aidé pour un devoir de potion. Puis régulièrement on s'est retrouvé là-bas pour les devoirs. Les conversations se sont fait plus diverses et puis on a appris à se connaître et voilà.

Je vois que mon colocataire est aussi curieux que moi sur le sujet. En même temps, il s'agit aussi de l'un de ses condisciples. Je pense que si tout cela continue, des sièges supplémentaires seront les bienvenus ici. Albus sera content d'apprendre que le rapprochement des maisons se fait enfin, même si c'est un petit comité ici. Ses rêves se nourriront de ce petit comité pour rêver plus grand. Je l'imagine déjà supprimant les quatre tables pour en faire une seule ou plusieurs petites d'une douzaine de places. Luna reste fort discrète vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Et toi Luna. Tu as dit que ton cœur était aussi tombé entre les mains d'un Serpentard.  
- C'est à peu de choses près ce que j'ai dit oui.  
- Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

* * *

**Alors ? Qui est-il ?**

Est-ce que cela vous a plu ? Je crois que c'est mon plus long chapitre pour le moment même s'il est un peu fleur bleue sur les bords... Je crois que j'ai ramené un peu Hermione vers son ironie, elle oscille entre la gentillesse et l'impatience avec Ginny. Elle est curieuse sur la vie amoureuse de ses amies. Drago se révèle proche d'elle, mais à quel point ? (**Chouchou.S**, la réponse est toujours non *niark niark niark*)

Le prochain chapitre parlera un peu plus des nouvelles relations au sein de Poudlard, avec en cadeau un petit passage dans la salle sur demande...

Une petite review pour vous exprimer sur ce texte ou sur ce chapitre ?

À bientôt.

Indo


	11. Chapitre X  L'enfant du cimetière

**Le syndrôme de la page blanche...**

Aujourd'hui je vous donne un demi-chapitre... Hé oui, je n'arrive pas à écrire mon chapitre depuis une semaine que je le travaille. Alors avant de partir prendre l'air quelques jours je vous donne ce demi chapitre. Je passerai certainement vendredi ou samedi pour mettre la suite (en mise à jour sur cette page) sinon ça sera pour mardi... J'ai essayé en écrivant un autre texte (OS titré : Ta Tour d'Ivoire), mais même en revenant après ça ne sort pas. JE préfère ne pas forcé sinon ça sera de qualité encore plus mauvaise que d'habitude... Je suis désolée, mais je n'y arrive pas en ce moment (les soucis perso doivent y être pour beaucoup).

* * *

**Petit point en chiffres au bout d'un mois...**

Depuis le **01/09 **au **30/09 **inclus, « La balade des défunts » a déjà reçu **645** lecteurs sur _fanfiction_ et **373** depuis le **28/09** sur _hpfanfiction... _Les **1000** lecteurs ont donc été atteints et dépassés \o/. « La balade des défunts » c'est actuellement **1** prologue et **9** chapitres publiés, **19** reviews par des lecteurs. C'est aussi **2** ajouts en histoires favorites et **8** lecteurs dans les alertes pour les mises à jour sur cette histoire de** 20 138** mots (blablatage inclus) pour le moment. Voici le chapitre **10**.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :  
**Bonjour à vous.  
Voici le prologue de ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Ne vous retenez pas si ça vous plaît pas je préfère le savoir.  
Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** :  
Les personnages cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J K Rowling.

* * *

**EDIT du 07-01-2014** :  
Bonne et heureuse année à vous toutes et à vous tous. Pour fêter 2014 je vous (re)livre le chapitre avec le plein de corrections. J'espère qu'il n'en reste pas trop (je rêve d'un _"il n'en reste plus"_, mais c'est un rêve lointain je pense). Savez-vous ce que cela annonce ? Un chapitre nouveau en écriture bien sûr...

* * *

_**Résumé :**  
Suite à un drame dans la famille d'Hermione celle-ci se tourne vers l'Ordre pour retrouver sa mère. Ils ne l'aideront pas. Un inconnu lui fera redresser la tête. Elle organisera alors sa vengeance, son expédition, le secours de sa mère. Mais la vie est faite de surprises plus ou moins agréables. Hermione rat de bibliothèque se transforme en une nouvelle Hermione. Voyez tout cela par son propre regard…_

* * *

**Chapitre X – L'enfant du cimetière.**

**Loge du gardien, Abney Park Cemetry, Londres, treize août 1975, seize heure trente.**

- Poussez Madame, poussez !  
- C'EST MAAAADEMOISELLEEEEEEE...  
- Poussez !  
- Ôte tes mains ou je t'étripe !

Londres est une ville que j'aime et que je hais en même temps. Je l'adore pour sa diversité et ses possibilités. Je l'abhorre pour sa population trop présente et la pollution sonore qu'elle dégage. Aujourd'hui, je règne sur ce fond sonore en reine et je le domine de par le volume généré par mes cordes vocales à chaque cri. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée qu'elles n'aient pas encore lâchées vu ce que chaque douleur que je ressens me force à leur faire subir. Qui a dit que le jour de la naissance d'un enfant était l'un des plus beaux d'une vie ? Amenez le moi que je lui explique ma façon de penser...

Aujourd'hui, je vais avoir mon premier enfant. Il n'était pas prévu que je tombe enceinte, alors donner la vie aujourd'hui ne me comble pas tout à fait de bonheur. La souffrance en est la première cause, toutes les mères savent de quoi je parle. J'ai l'impression qu'on me taillade le corps avec un poignard à chaque contraction, mais ce n'est pas tout. Comment veulent-il que je fasse sortir quelque chose énorme comme une pastèque par un orifice dont la taille initiale est plus petit qu'une balle de golf et la taille maximale d'un melon ?

Cet enfant va naître dans un cimetière, il commence déjà mal sa vie. Il verra le jour hors mariage, mais il faut ajouter aussi que le jour de l'accouchement est celui où son géniteur épouse une autre femme. Ironie du sort ? Je ne sais pas, toujours est-il que mon moral n'est pas au plus fort ce jour. Et c'est ce jour qu'à choisi cet enfant pour venir au monde. Alors que je venais rendre visite à mes aïeules dans ce cimetière du nord-est de Londres, le travail a commencé. Quelle aubaine que le gardien passe quelques instants après que la douleur me fasse m'effondrer au milieu d'une allée. Son gosse a couru chercher un médecin pendant que le gardien m'amenait à sa loge, mais je n'étais plus transportable quand le docteur arriva.

- Je vois la tête !  
- Alors sortez ce montre de mon corps !

Qu'on m'achève ! Je n'en peux plus de cette lente et douloureux agonie. Je vous en supplie abrégez ce calvaire, ce n'est plus possible. Je vais devenir folle de douleur... Je suis ici à souffrir le martyre, alors que lui doit à présent être en train de présider la réception de son mariage avec cette femme de son rang, choisie par sa famille, pour lui. Notre enfant n'a pas le droit d'être, notre enfant n'a pas le droit de naître... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse ? Pour couronner le tout d'un homme promis à une autre depuis son enfance, mais en plus de cela d'un homme avec des pouvoirs. Je savais bien que la magie existait. Aujourd'hui, je vais donner naissance, moi la moldue sans pouvoir, comme son géniteur a dit, à un enfant au sang impur. Maximilien est ce qu'il nomme un sang pur. Une des raisons de plus qui fait que notre enfant doit rester un secret aux yeux du monde entier...

Maudit soit cette nuit de novembre où nos corps dénudés ne formèrent plus qu'un méli-mélo de gémissement, caresses, soupirs et baisers. Maudit sois tu Maximilien pour m'avoir laissé seule, ainsi. À dix-huit ans, on n'imagine pas devenir mère célibataire d'un enfant au père sorcier. Je ne sais comment subvenir à ses besoins. Aujourd'hui est le jour où je vais accoucher d'un enfant anonyme qui ira aussitôt la fin de son premier cri dans un orphelinat, l'orphelinat Stockwell, recommandé ou imposé suivant les points de vue, par Maximilien Il a juré qu'ils sauraient s'en occuper, surtout si l'enfant montrait des aptitudes magiques. Aujourd'hui, le fruit de notre amour a vu le jour à dix-sept heure cinq et arriva à l'orphelinat avant dix-huit heure dans les bras du médecin en suivant les instructions données par Maximilien.

Il y a du sang partout, mon sang. Je m'en remettrai. Je crois. La Terre tourne si vite aujourd'hui. J'aimerai oublier Maximilien. Je ne sais même pas si c'est un garçon ou une petite fille qui vient de faire une entrée dans le monde on ne peut plus maudite. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que la lubie me prenne de voir ma mère, enfin sa tombe, aujourd'hui ?

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

**Chambre d'Hermione Granger, Préfète en chef à Poudlard, 1996**

Je hais l'humanité. L'humanité. Elle a bon dos l'humanité. Toujours peur de tout et surtout de ses semblables. Il y a deux mille ans c'était déjà cela, j'en suis sûre. Elle craint les différences, elle craint les ressemblances, elle se craint elle-même également. La crainte est pour l'humanité une honte, alors elle l'exprime par divers moyens. De la colère à la guerre, de la recherche aux expérimentations, tout est bon pour vaincre cette faiblesse qu'est la peur. L'étranger est une peur, l'inconnu annonce les craintes, l'irrévélé est source d'affolement, la nouveauté provoque la terreur.

Regardez Poudlard et le monde sorcier dans son ensemble. La xénophobie des uns en est un exemple, mais si on prend quelque chose de plus précis alors parlons sang. Le sang-pur, le sang-impur, le sang-mêlé... Ils m'exaspèrent avec leurs imbécilités sur ce sujet, IL n'est plus là, mais l'idée persiste. J'ai besoin de sortir, je ne respire que trop mal ici... J'hésite à peine entre le parc et la salle sur demande. Je monte les escaliers vers le septième étage. Rien de bien logique me direz-vous puisque l'air frais est à l'extérieur, donc dans le parc, mais je sens au fond de moi que mon Prince m'attend là-bas.

Comme une gamine, je suis devant la porte, j'ai le cœur qui bat à s'en rompre dans ma poitrine. Courageuse Griffondor, mais hésitante Poufsouffle, j'ai l'intelligence des Serdaigle, mais la lâcheté des Serpentard. La porte s'ouvre. J'ai un mouvement de recul, je ne veux pas le voir, pas encore, c'est trop tôt. J'ai peur que cela gâche tout entre nous, c'est ridicule, je suis ridicule. Il faudra bientôt m'interner à Sainte-Mangouste, je pense, avec un psychomage personnel parce qu'il doit y avoir du boulot sur mon cas.

- Entre, Hermione, entre.

Je ferme les yeux, fort comme une enfant, je l'entends rire, je le sens rire. Rien n'est plus pareil depuis que nous avons consommé notre amour. J'ai dit le mot amour ? Sainte-Mangouste, vite ! Si je l'ai dit inconsciemment c'est peut-être que tout mon être sait déjà avant moi ce que je ressens. C'est assez troublant et même déstabilisant, par exemple là je sens sa main qui me contourne, il ne me touche pas cependant. C'est un peu comme s'il m'effleurait, mais sans le contact de sa peau sur mon corps.

- Tu penses trop Hermione.  
- C'est bizarre.  
- Inattendu n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est de cela que tu voulais parler lorsque tu disais de lire en toi ?  
- Oui, c'est exactement cela. Tu sais qui je suis maintenant ?

Je hoche la tête pour confirmer, c'est comme un déclic. Il avait raison, juste le vouloir pour le savoir, c'est tout ce qui était nécessaire. Il prononce un Finite Incantatem pour que sa voix reprenne ses tonalités originelles. Il m'embrasse à nouveau. J'ai les papillons au fond de l'estomac, je voudrais que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Il m'amène vers nos fauteuils, témoins de nos silences, de nos débats et de nos ébats. Il m'enlace, je me prélasse, je succombe à ses caresses, Morgane faites que disparaisse le reste de l'humanité et tout sera parfait.

C'est purement égoïste, c'est inconcevable surtout lorsque l'on sait ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière et le camp dans lequel j'étais, mais voilà c'est ainsi. Je ne veux que lui et moi, mon Prince Sombre. Ses lèvres dévorent les miennes et je m'en délecte. Il relève mon pull qui soudain se trouve arrêté par mon nez et l'élastique dans mes cheveux. Je veux m'en dégager, mais il me retient les mains et m'en empêche. Passe le temps, augmente la fougue de ses caresses, je suis sa prisonnière. La salle est déjà fort peu éclairée et le pull m'aveugle totalement. C'est une véritable torture que de ne savoir où se posera sa bouche, c'est un sourire sadique qui se dessine sur son visage et que je sens se poser sur ma poitrine.

Il sait qu'il peut faire de moi tout ce qu'il souhaite, je suis à lui, je lui appartiens même s'il ne me le demande. Je ressens au plus profond de moi ses émotions en cet instant et je sais qu'il sait, c'est le plus important. De son côté il me fait ressentir la même chose et la température de nos deux corps monte encore d'un cran. Nous pourrions faire bouillir une piscine rien qu'en nous immergeant de suite, j'en suis sûre, c'est improbable, mais sans magie nous ne serions pas ici, à Poudlard. Je m'enivre de ses mains sur mon corps, j'en veux plus, j'en veux encore, il fait celui qui va s'arrêter et mon cœur va chavirer, sentant cette détresse qui s'empare de moi il me tient plus fermement encore contre lui. Comme si notre vie allait dépendre de notre étreinte nous faisons l'amour à même le sol ce soir.

Nous nous torturons l'un l'autre à faire gémir, frémir et bouillir l'autre, nous ressentons la limite de la douleur de la séparation de l'autre et nous en jouons même si c'est nous faire mal à nous même également. Nous sommes deux sadiques qui s'aiment, nous sommes deux masochistes qui s'aiment, nous sommes deux amoureux tout simplement. Il me ramène à lui, tout contre son corps. J'entends ce soir la balade que j'ai toujours en tête même s'il est là, mais ce soir de nouvelles paroles viennent la compléter.

_Il est le prince noir de mes espoirs._  
_ Je ne sais qui il est._  
_ Toujours caché dans l'obscurité._  
_ Je ne connais que son corps._  
_ Ainsi chaque soir_  
_ C'est contre lui que je m'endors._

_ Il redonne un sens à ma vie_  
_ Je lis en son être et son âme_  
_ L'un de l'autre sous le charme_  
_ Demain, ensemble, s'imagine_  
_ Je ne peux plus vivre sans lui_  
_ Pour nous être androgynes._

Son baiser me fait oublier toutes mes pensées sur ce que peuvent être ces êtres de la chanson qui tourne encore en boucle en moi, tout doucement, comme un fond sonore. Je l'entends alors me murmurer :

- Je t'aime Hermione.  
- Je t'aime aussi...

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

Il a l'air plus qu'heureux ce cher Albus. Il voit Ginny avec son Serpentard, il voit Luna sait un Serpentard, il connaît mon amitié pour Draco, il doit bien être au courant pour mon Prince Sombre et moi-même. Je le devine dans ses yeux qui dansent et qui rient. Il est heureux comme un enfant dont c'est l'anniversaire, il voit ses maisons se lier. D'abord en secret, puis au grand jour, il voit Poudlard devenir une seule et unique maison, avec ses conflits et ses rires, avec ses débats et ses cris, avec ses larmes et ses promesses.

Je suis prête à parier les mains de Ronald au feu qu'il imagine déjà demain. Je ne vais tout de même pas parier les miennes, j'en ai besoin et même si je suis sûre de moi Dumbledore m'a bien appris qu'on ne peut se fier à ce que l'on voit, mais uniquement à ce que l'on ressent. Je le vois joyeux, je le vois insouciant, je le sens nerveux, je le sens sous une carapace. Il sait ce que je prépare, il devine ce qui se trame. Demain veut être béat, demain sera ingrat. Albus rêve de frivolité et d'indolence, j'ai en tête des cauchemars d'instabilité et de souffrance.

Les uns ont pris mon père, les autres n'ont prêté main forte pour retrouver ma mère. Je tombe de haut par l'article de l'autre jour, mais je suis forte et courageuse paraît-il puisque je suis Griffondor, je ne voudrais les décevoir. J'irais la retrouver. Je découvrirais l'histoire de cette mafia. Je mettrais fin à mes doutes et mes angoisses. Avec ou sans eux, je suis debout grâce à lui et je sais qu'elles me suivront, l'une par dépit, l'autre peut-être par folie, mais je ne suis pas celle qui jugera le moment venu. Pour moi, ils seront là. Lui pour m'apporter tout son amour, bien qu'il ne soit pas Poufsouffle, et elles pour le soutien griffondorien et l'amitié serdaiglienne.

Vois Poudlard unifié Albus, sais-tu que les combats ne sont pas finis ? Voldemort est peut-être un cadavre à présent grâce à ton sauveur pas plus tolérant que celui qu'il a anéanti, mais demain je marcherai vers mon destin de fille pour ramener ma mère, j'irai droit vers mon dessein de femme hantée par son passé, j'avancerai vers cette voie qui me semble tracée comme une frontière entre le bien et le mal, dansant de part et d'autre, piétinant les deux côtés d'un pas de plus en plus assuré. Vois Poudlard unifié Albus, demain il n'aura plus besoin qu'on le guide pour faire chemin.

* * *

**Mise à jour du 13 octobre 2010 :**

Et voila... Chapitre terminé ! Ce fut long, laborieux, mais c'est fait !

Une tite review ?

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire et demander à être informer des mises à jour, mais toujours aussi peu à donner votre avis ou participer aux recherches du Prince Sombre et du Serpentard de Luna...


	12. Chapitre XI  The song in my soul

**ffNote de l'auteur et réponse aux reviews :**

Alors qui est l'enfant du cimetière ? Des idées nouvelles sur le Prince Sombre ? Ce chapitre vous dévoile quel serpent a pris le cœur de Luna et se concentre sur la chanson qui hante Hermione.

Merci à Amaethon qui comme d'habitude subit mes textes et surtout mes fautes. Mais aujourd'hui on remercie aussi Chouchou.S, sans elle je chercherai encore le titre du chapitre en ce moment. C'était si simple et pourtant... Pour me faire pardonner mon pseudo retard (oui à la base c'est prévu un chapitre toutes les deux semaines) sur le précédent chapitre, je vous offre un long chapitre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :  
**Bonjour à vous.  
Voici le prologue de ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Ne vous retenez pas si ça vous plaît pas je préfère le savoir.  
Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** :  
Les personnages cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J K Rowling.

* * *

**EDIT du 07-01-2014** :  
Bonne et heureuse année à vous toutes et à vous tous. Pour fêter 2014 je vous (re)livre le chapitre avec le plein de corrections. J'espère qu'il n'en reste pas trop (je rêve d'un _"il n'en reste plus"_, mais c'est un rêve lointain je pense). Savez-vous ce que cela annonce ? Un chapitre nouveau en écriture bien sûr...

* * *

_**Résumé :**  
Suite à un drame dans la famille d'Hermione celle-ci se tourne vers l'Ordre pour retrouver sa mère. Ils ne l'aideront pas. Un inconnu lui fera redresser la tête. Elle organisera alors sa vengeance, son expédition, le secours de sa mère. Mais la vie est faite de surprises plus ou moins agréables. Hermione rat de bibliothèque se transforme en une nouvelle Hermione. Voyez tout cela par son propre regard…_

* * *

**Chapitre XI – The song in my soul.**

- C'est impossible...  
- Rien ne l'est, nous sommes sorciers !

Luna installée au sol, dos contre le canapé, calée entre les jambes de son Serpentard malefoyen, a décidément toujours une petite phrase pour me remettre de bonne humeur. Draco me lança un petit sourire ironique qui en dit long sur sa façon de penser. Ils en ont de bonnes tous les deux. Ils sont nés dans la magie, j'ai vécu onze ans sans elle et j'ai appris qu'étaient faussés les limites de la physique au court de mes lectures dans les diverses réserves des bibliothèques que j'ai écumé depuis mon entrée dans le monde sorcier. Je reprends ma baguette en main.

Elle est dans ma tête, elle m'accompagne partout, elle est là en continue, elle me hante la nuit, elle me suit le jour... Il faut que j'exorcise ces paroles de mon cerveau sinon c'est l'ébullition assurée. Je n'en peux plus, je n'en veux plus. Il me faut la mettre sur parchemin. Par pitié arrêtez la musique ! Je fouille, je farfouille, je tourne les pages, retourne les livres, elle doit bien exister cette formule. Extraire des pensées par écrit ? Le grimoire Sortilèges des Grands Maîtres est aussi vide que tous les autres jusqu'ici.

Assises en tailleur devant la table, je fouine encore une fois dans ces manuels. Rien de rien, le néant, le vide total, la pénurie d'information... Je me redresse. Il ne me reste qu'une solution. Inventer la formule... Je me penche à nouveau sur mon parchemin, je raye quelques annotations devenues inutiles, trempe ma plume et bloque. Voyons, en latin extraire c'est Extrahere ou Excerpere ? Un livre atterri sur mes genoux. Je me recule un peu de la table et vois « Dictionnaire de Latin », le Goelzer est avec moi... J'observe la baguette de Drago s'abaisser, il la range et me gratifie d'un sourire dont il a le secret. Excerpere est plus juste puisque le dictionnaire parle de tirer des passages, cela ne peut qu'être pas mal. Pour penser je peux prendre Sensa ou Cogitatio...

- Hermioooone !

L'intruse en furie entre en même temps que sa voix emplie la pièce. La tornade rousse, brutale, irréfléchie et soudain arrive presque en courant s'affale sur le tapis à mes pieds, une lettre à la main. Les jumeaux m'ont écrit, ils cherchent de nouveaux cobayes et ont quelques questions sortilèges à me poser. Sortilèges, quelle ironie alors que je suis en train de galérer et ramer depuis ce matin. Ils annoncent un colis. Aparecium. Et le colis apparaît sur la table, à cheval sur les manuscrits qui la recouvrent.

Des Berlingots de Fièvre dernières versions, des bourses à réponse unique, je vous passe tous les détails du contenu de ce paquet, il y a de quoi rendre fou Rusard et faire passer Peeves pour un débutant. Ma main s'attarde sur les contours du carton et c'est alors que mes yeux se posent sur une plume à papote.

- Il existe le sortilège !  
- Rien d'impossible à qui cherche...  
- Euh, oui Luna. Pour la création des plumes à papote on utilise un sortilège pour écrire tout ce que l'on dit. Il ne reste plus qu'à le modifier pour qu'il écrive ce que l'on pense.  
- Ou que tu trouves un sortilège qui dise ce que tu penses avec à tes côtés une plume à papote. Mais pourquoi faire ? demande Ginny.

Impolie, je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il me faut vite demander aux jumeaux s'ils savent ce qu'il en est pour ce sort, pour que de ma tête sorte cette chanson. Ginny, me voyant griffonner à la hâte sur un parchemin, m'informe qu'Eleusis tourne autour de Poudlard en ce moment. J'ouvre la fenêtre, appelle le hibou des jumeaux qui arrive aussitôt et prend mon courrier pour s'envoler vers ses maîtres.

J'ai beau avoir noté le peu de paroles que j'ai entendu c'est loin d'être suffisant. C'est inconcevable tout de même, pour une miss je-sais-tout comme moi de ne pas savoir. Ça me tourmente jour et nuit, avec lui et sans lui. Le refrain je le connais par cœur, là-dessus pas de souci ; la première strophe aussi, mais si je ne m'abuse il y en a quatre différentes. Il m'en manque trois et pour seulement trois petites strophes de six vers chacune je tourne en rond, je deviens folle. Dix-huit lignes qui me font occulter tout le reste, elles me séparent de la réalité, elles m'envahissent.

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

Eleusis aura été rapide. Le soir même elle était de retour dans ma chambre. Elle m'apportait la réponse tant attendu. L'adrénaline s'est emparée de moi lorsque je l'ai vu arriver près de la fenêtre, sans baguette, sans bouger de mon lit, j'ai ouvert la fenêtre. Cela fait longtemps que je voulais m'entraîner à la magie sans baguette, je ne m'en savais pas encore capable. C'était comme redécouvrir la magie, comme la première fois où je me suis rendue compte de ce que je pouvais faire et que cela sortait de l'entendement.

Je suis excitée comme une puce comme on dit chez les moldus, je suis une véritable luciole ambulante : je scintille, je pétille, je ne tiens plus en place dans ma chambre, une vrai hystérique en fait. La réponse à ma question est écrite là, noir sur beige, encre sur parchemin, c'est entre mes mains. J'en tremble. La formule qu'ils m'envoient et celle utilisée pour les plumes à papote, mais ils joignent également un livre sur les pensées et les écrits.

- Eleusis, viens là ma fille.

Le hibou s'approche, je peux la caresser et je vois qu'à son autre patte trône une toute petite bourse en cuir de dragon de la même couleur que les pattes du volatile, pas étonnant que je ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt. Un livre de la taille d'une phalange y a été inséré. C'est un vrai souci pour l'enlever de là puisque la bourse ne peut se détacher facilement, un petit accio sur le livre et il arrive en douceur dans la paume de ma main. Il ne me reste plus qu'à lui rendre sa taille originelle et le tour est joué.

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

J'ai passé la soirée sur ce livre. Je l'ai dévoré, j'ai bien envie d'en faire une copie ou de me le faire livrer pour ma bibliothèque personnelle, d'autant plus que cela me sera fort utile pour la suite des événements. Alors si je résume bien la situation, j'ai deux choix pour réussir à obtenir la chanson qui me hante. Choix numéro un, j'utilise le sort des plumes à papote sur un objet dans lequel j'aurais inséré un rêve au court duquel j'entends toute la chanson. De deux choses l'une, c'est un sortilège qui demande une très grande puissance magique, mais cela qui signifie également qu'il me faut en rêver de cette rengaine. À moins que l'entendre dans la journée soit un rêve éveillé, je ne suis pas sûre de rêver de cette chanson durant mes cauchemars, j'ai la vidéo, mais pas l'audio parfois durant ces moments-là... Choix numéro deux, une potion d'un niveau plus élevé encore que celle pour révéler les potentiels. Il va me falloir cette fois des ingrédients bien précis et beaucoup de calme pour la réaliser. Ensuite, je dois boire cette potion et la chanson qui m'obsède m'apparaîtra au réveil le lendemain comme si tout était normal.

C'est à la fois trop simple et extrêmement compliqué que ces deux possibilités. Si je rate la potion je risque le coma magique, si je rate le sort je risque le coma magique. Déjà niveau dilemme quant aux conséquences, cela ne m'aide pas. Un proverbe Zoulou dit « Si tu avances tu meurs, s tu recules tu meurs. Alors pourquoi reculer ? ». Je vais donc avancer. En ce moment j'ai plus d'affinité avec les potions que les sortilèges même si bien souvent c'est le contraire. Prenons l'air du temps et avançons. La potion ! Pour les ingrédients je peux voler dans la réserve de Rogue une fois de plus, faire un tour dans la forêt interdite ou faire une commande sur l'allée des embrumes. Que de choix ! Si je retourne dans la réserve de Rogue il risque de vite s'en apercevoir, avec Albus qui sait trop de choses je vais me faire pincer rapidement. La forêt je crains d'être justement surveillée un peu trop par ce cher Albus pour pouvoir aller faire mon petit marché là-bas sans problème. Il me faut donc me rendre sur l'allée des embrumes.

Une lettre des gobelins concernant les affaires de mon père et surtout les biens que je possède devrait faire l'affaire et me donner l'occasion de partir sur le chemin de traverse. Il ne restera plus qu'à rejoindre la ruelle latérale et le tour sera joué... Un ou deux conseils de Draco ne seront pas de trop également.

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

Ce fut presque trop simple au final. Ginny, à contre cœur, m'a rédigé une lettre. Elle avait déjà souvent vu l'écriture pattes de mouches des gobelins sur des courriers de l'un de ses aînés. Elle a donc expliqué que j'étais attendue à Gringotts le samedi matin, cela me laissait deux jours pour finir de revoir la liste des ingrédients et prévoir le reste. Bien sûr je ne peux pas revenir les mains vides, mais je ne peux pas non plus revenir avec les ingrédients à la main. Avec Luna, Ginny et Draco, nous avons commencé les documents factices. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, mais mieux valait prévoir avec Albus ou Minerva dans les parages au retour... Pour montrer ma bonne volonté lorsque l'on m'a prévenue que je serais accompagnée j'ai demandé si Ginny et Luna pouvaient venir avec moi.

Il a accepté qu'on y aille à trois à la seule condition que Severus nous dépose devant la banque et nous y récupère deux heures plus tard. Je vous avais prévenu que cela avait été simple, faisons confiance à deux Griffondors et une Serdaigle, voyons... À Gringotts, j'ai pu récupérer quelques gallions et nous sommes parties aussitôt dans l'allée des embrumes, la liste à la main, pour nous « offrir » les ingrédients dont j'avais besoin et un peu plus, mieux vaut prévoir vu les événements récents il est fort probable que d'autres potions soient faites avant la fin de l'année. Nous sommes passées dans une librairie peu recommandable de l'allée, pour quelques achats tout aussi peu recommandables, avant de nous rendre chez Fleury & Bott pour une nouvelle commande de livres. J'en ai profité pour prendre un exemplaire du livre des jumeaux.

Dernière destination « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux » bien entendu. Nous leur avons rendu le fameux grimoire. Ils croient toujours ne pas être différentiables... Je vous ai déjà dit, non ? Fred a une aura qui va vers le rouge depuis l'orange, c'est signe de caprice. Il veut toujours tout, il veut toujours inventer, il veut toujours faire des farces et on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit souvent raisonnable, je trouve que son aura lui va comme un gant. George, la sienne est orangée à tendance vers le jaune, lui c'est le monde de l'instinct, on peut dire qu'il écoute plus son cœur que sa tête ça c'est sûr.

Nous sommes rentrées, Albus nous attendait près du portail de Poudlard. Il a essayé de savoir ce qu'il en était bien sûr. Manque de chance pour lui, mes affaires bancaires étant d'ordres privés les filles n'avaient pu entrer avec moi dans le bureau du directeur. Mouhahahahah, j'aime lorsqu'il tourne en rond ainsi, oui c'est sadique, mais avouez que cela vous plait à vous aussi, ne soyez pas timides, soyez francs.

Nous nous sommes installées dans ma chambre, à l'abri des courants d'air derrière le paravent. Il porte bien son nom celui-là aujourd'hui. Il ne fallait pas plus de trois heures pour faire la potion, mais le mélange étant si compliqué que nous n'étions pas trop de quatre. Ginny lisait les instructions une à une. Draco était auprès du chaudron et insérait ou mélangeait les ingrédients suivant les cas. Luna et moi coupions, effilions, concassions ou séparions les morceaux.

La troisième heure fut intense, mais nous avons réussi. Un joli bleu pâle tirant vers le vert pastel. Une couleur calme et reposante, c'est d'ailleurs la suite des événements après le repas. J'ai avalé la mixture au goût d'abricot, je me suis allongée, j'ai pensé à la chanson, je me suis accrochée à cette pensée comme indiqué dans le livre et j'ai sombré dans le sommeil. Les autres ont veillés, on ne sait jamais. J'ai alors vécu une expérience bizarre. En fait, il ne s'est rien passé, voilà pourquoi cela m'a semblé bizarre. Je vous sens déçus, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que je ressens à ce sujet, j'ai eu l'impression au réveil que rien n'avait changé.

- Peut-être que ce qui était sur le bout de ta langue a rejoint ta plume, me dit Luna.

En même temps, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aie besoin de vous préciser l'auteur de cette phrase. Enfin, toujours est-il que j'ai pris la plume et le parchemin sur mon bureau. Croyez-moi ou pas, mais je n'ai pas pu contrôler ma main du moment où celle-ci, tenant ma plume, s'est retrouvée au-dessus du parchemin jauni. Et j'ai noté, j'ai récité tout ce que je savais de la chanson par automatisme.

_Il est le prince noir de mes espoirs._  
_ Je ne sais qui il est._  
_ Toujours caché dans l'obscurité._  
_ Je ne connais que son corps._  
_ Ainsi chaque soir_  
_ C'est contre lui que je m'endors._

_ Il redonne un sens à ma vie_  
_ Je lis en son être et son âme_  
_ L'un de l'autre sous le charme_  
_ Demain, ensemble, s'imagine_  
_ Je ne peux plus vivre sans lui_  
_ Pour nous être androgynes._

_ Opposés à première vue_  
_ Vivons la malédiction_  
_ De notre génération_  
_ Elle nous concerne aussi_  
_ L'enfant de la précédente, perdu_  
_ Lui y a laissé la vie._

_ Il est le prince noir de mes espoirs._  
_ Je ne sais qui il est._  
_ Toujours caché dans l'obscurité._  
_ Je ne connais que son corps._  
_ Ainsi chaque soir_  
_ C'est contre lui que je m'endors._

_ Passe le temps et décidera_  
_ Si seul l'un d'eux_  
_ Ou par force les deux_  
_ Vivront pour voir_  
_ S'ils sont faits pour ce combat_  
_ Ou le désespoir._

_ Découvrions la prophétie_  
_ Il faut croire en Isaure_  
_ Et déjouer les sorts_  
_ Pour survivre demain_  
_ La clé de Nayeli_  
_ Chante la balade des défunts._

* * *

Alors, alors, alors ?

Maintenant c'est à vous : une tite review svp ?

Merci d'avance.

Indo


	13. Chapitre XII  De l'ange au démon etc

Avez-vous été sages ?  
Aujourd'hui est un grand jour... Vous allez découvrir qui est le fameux Prince Sombre qui se cache depuis le début de cette fiction. Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Poudlard... Ils sont tous absents. Il n'y a que vous et lui !  
C'est un chapitre un peu court mais il apporte des questions et des réponses...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :  
**Bonjour à vous.  
Voici le prologue de ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Ne vous retenez pas si ça vous plaît pas je préfère le savoir.  
Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** :  
Les personnages cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J K Rowling.

* * *

**EDIT du 07-01-2014** :  
Bonne et heureuse année à vous toutes et à vous tous. Pour fêter 2014 je vous (re)livre le chapitre avec le plein de corrections. J'espère qu'il n'en reste pas trop (je rêve d'un _"il n'en reste plus"_, mais c'est un rêve lointain je pense). Savez-vous ce que cela annonce ? Un chapitre nouveau en écriture bien sûr...

* * *

_**Résumé :**  
Suite à un drame dans la famille d'Hermione celle-ci se tourne vers l'Ordre pour retrouver sa mère. Ils ne l'aideront pas. Un inconnu lui fera redresser la tête. Elle organisera alors sa vengeance, son expédition, le secours de sa mère. Mais la vie est faite de surprises plus ou moins agréables. Hermione rat de bibliothèque se transforme en une nouvelle Hermione. Voyez tout cela par son propre regard…_

* * *

**Chapitre XII – De l'ange au démon et vice versa.**

_**°POV extérieur°**_

Comme bien souvent même maintenant qu'ils savent qui est qui, le Prince Sombre d'Hermione est allé l'attendre dans la salle sur demande, sans sort pour modifier sa voix. Il repense à leur relation et ce début de dernière année scolaire. Il a pour habitude de parler à ses ancêtres décédés lorsqu'il est seul, de par ce fait il a l'impression de faire plus facilement le point en se résumant ainsi la situation.

_**°POV Prince Sombre°**_

Lorsque je suis arrivé la première fois à Poudlard, en tant qu'élève, j'ai de suite remarqué cette fille. Elle semblait sortie d'un rêve ou peut-être même du paradis. Jusqu'à il y a peu, je ne savais ce qu'il en était, mais j'ai dû me comporter avec elle comme si elle était une créature démoniaque. Et a bien y regarder, le démon entre nous ce n'était pas elle, mais bien moi. Cependant, à cause de mon arbre généalogique et à cause de ses origines moldues, il était impensable qu'un jour, elle et moi, ayons le droit de parler ensemble en public, alors être amis ou plus... Elle était l'ange, j'étais le démon ; elle venait d'un rêve, je sortais d'un cauchemar.

Le cauchemar, je le vivais, chaque jour sous les doloris, chaque heure sous la pression de mon « rang », chaque minute de ne pouvoir librement admirer mon ange égaré sur Terre. Le rêve je le voyais de loin par elle, chaque jour par l'amitié qui l'entourait, chaque heure par les succès qu'elle vivait, chaque minute par le simple fait qu'elle soit elle.

Elle était le soleil, j'étais la lune ; elle était le jour, j'étais la nuit. C'est assez banal comme réflexion, mais c'est ainsi. Elle resplendissait de par sa présence, par sa beauté, mais aussi par son savoir. J'étais de caractère inconstant comme l'est la lune, demandez à Shakespeare. Je filais un mauvais coton, elle était lisse et douce comme la soie.

- Regarde la Granger fait encore dans le social, disait Pansy voyant Hermione ramasser les livres que Weasley avait encore mis au sol.

Par dépit, par rage, par chagrin, je manipulais mon monde, je persécutais les plus faibles, j'avais toujours un mot mauvais pour apporter divers maux à mes ennemis comme à mes proches, je n'ai jamais véritablement eu d'ami, bien souvent j'étais solitaire. Par sa force, par son courage, par sa bonté, elle aidait les plus démunis et les égarés, comme Saint Potty l'aurait fait. Elle soulageait les maux, le stress et les larmes autour d'elle d'une tendre parole ou d'un sourire bienveillant, elle était toujours présente pour les autres et plus encore pour ses amis.

Du jour au lendemain, ou presque, j'ai vu les premiers changements. Nous nous sommes tous les deux transformés en notre opposé. Je ne suis pas devenu elle et elle moi, non. Elle est passée de l'ange au démon ou presque, un ange déchu, un ange perdu, un démon nouveau-né, un démon grandissant. J'ai quitté mon statut de démon. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je suis devenu un ange, loin de là, loin s'en faut. Mais je peux vous assurer que mon comportement et mon caractère ont changé.

J'ai commencé par retourner ma veste, discrètement, mais surement. C'était avant que le trio d'or et surtout Potter, vienne à bout de Voldemort. Je n'ai pas peur de prononcer son nom, je n'ai plus peur. J'ai mûri je crois, je ne vois pas d'autre explication à cette once de courage qui m'envahit par le fait de prononcer son nom, moi Serpentard de mon état. Je ne voulais courber l'échine devant un soi-disant maître. Je ne voulais être l'esclave d'un fou, mégalomane et mythomane. Je voulais prouver que le sang n'a de valeur que celle de nous garder en vie. Je voulais être plus proche d'elle et pourquoi pas un jour son ami.

Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'elle aussi se mette à changer. Elle avait quitté Poudlard et ses amis Griffondor, un soir de juin après la grande bataille, le sourire aux lèvres. Rien ne pouvait laisser présager qu'à son retour, elle soit si distante d'eux, si peu souriante et si éteinte. Ma lumière avait perdu de son intensité. Mon soleil ne luisait plus de mille feux. Mon astre se mourrait. Je le ressentais au plus profond de moi. Au départ ce ne fut qu'une impression, mais plus tard j'ai compris que cela était véridique, je le lisais en elle.

Je savais lorsqu'elle allait encore plus mal. Tristesse, colère, je ressentais tout cela. Le besoin de réconfort également. Un jour pas si éloigné de la rentrée où je constatais ses changements, cela m'a amener à la salle sur demande. Il y faisait sombre. Je ne sais pas si c'était consciemment qu'elle avait obtenu non pas un mais deux sièges dans la salle. Toujours est-il que je l'ai rejoint, je me suis assis et j'ai attendu avec elle.

Nous avons partagé un moment simple, calme, mais tellement magique. Lorsqu'elle est partie, elle m'a demandé si je serais présent le lendemain à la même heure. J'avais peur qu'en répondant par une phrase je ne dévoile mon identité et je ne voulais faire peur à mon ange déjà si effrayé et triste, c'était trop tôt. J'ai alors simplement répondu oui. Au moins avec si peu je ne risquais rien. Les fois suivantes, toujours dans ce même souci d'anonymat on peut dire, je modifiais ma voix. J'avais cherché et déniché le sort « Immutare Vox ». De manière somme toute prématurée, je m'appliquais toujours ce sort avant d'entrer dans la salle sur demande.

- Demain, même heure ?  
- Oui.

Elle partait aussitôt.

Ma douce Hermione devenait, à l'extérieur de la salle, toujours un peu plus froide et chaque jour plus sombre. Je savais qu'elle étudiait de manière personnelle nombre de sortilèges offensifs, mais aussi la magie noire. Elle en souffrait sans s'en rendre compte.

Ma tendre Hermione devenait, à l'intérieur de la salle, toujours plus présente, plus affirmée et plus câline. Je savais qu'elle m'appréciait de plus en plus, nous parlions souvent de tout et de rien. Nous étions de plus en plus proche également. Elle s'épanouissait sans s'en rendre compte.

- Doucement avec ce manuscrit !  
- Oui Madame Pince.

C'était ainsi à chaque recherche, à chaque manuel, à chaque page. Un sourire charmeur, elle rougissait et me laissait travailler comme je l'entendais.

Je dois avouer, que de mon côté persécutions, abus de langage et sorts « incontrôlables » avaient cessés depuis longtemps. On ne s'achète cependant pas une conduite aussi facilement. Je me faisais alors tout petit, un courant d'air, je faisais pour ne pas me faire remarquer, seules mes bonnes actions devaient restées. Pour aider mon ange déchu, j'avais décidé d'étudier plus encore, mais de mon point de vue il fallait des sorts défensifs et des sorts de soin. J'ajouterais que passer du temps à la bibliothèque me permettais de surcroît de garder un œil sur elle. Ce fut pour moi l'occasion de chercher le pourquoi du comment sur le fait de ma lecture en elle. C'est à ce moment que j'ai découvert la légende des androgynes, il m'a fallu du temps pour l'assimiler, je ne voulais y croire. Maintenant je connais le texte du grimoire par cœur même s'il faut bien l'avouer l'extrait est assez confus.

« _Au temps jadis, la forme des humains n'était pas ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, loin de là. Il y avait tout d'abord, non pas deux sexes distincts, mais un seul genre composé des deux connus aujourd'hui : l'androgyne._

_ L'être humain avait une forme sphérique toute simple. Celui-ci était pourvu de quatre bras, quatre jambes et deux visages sur un cou parfaitement rond._

_ Ces humains forts et orgueilleux, décidèrent un jour de défier les dieux. Le Grand Zeus et les autres dieux réfléchirent à punition exemplaire à leur infliger afin de tuer dans l'œuf cette rébellion. Ils ne pouvaient pas risquer la disparition de l'espèce humaine, mais ils ne pouvaient non plus tolérer cette insolence de leurs inférieurs. Zeus trancha les hommes en deux._

_ Hommes et femmes nouvellement devenus, ex-androgynes nouvellement séparés regrettèrent aussitôt leur moitié et tentèrent de la rejoindre. Il leur fallait parfois rechercher cette moitié perdue. Une fois la moitié retrouvée, s'embrassant, s'enlaçant l'un à l'autre, ils ne désiraient former qu'un seul être et mouraient de faim car ils ne voulaient rien faire séparer. Lorsqu'une moitié mourait, la seconde qui survivait abandonnée, en recherchait une autre à qui s'agripper ou mourait le plus souvent de désespoir._

_ Lorsque ces êtres se trouvaient pour ne plus se séparer, ils étaient liés de façon encore plus unique qu'auparavant. En effet, dans le monde magique, ces êtres légendaires, toujours nommés androgynes, ont des facultés supplémentaires qui leurs sont accordées en quelques sortes. La lecture d'âme, la télépathie entre eux, la salve guérisseuse et le partage de la troisième magie en sont des exemples, à eux de les découvrir, les apprivoiser, les dompter et les maîtriser. Ils devront les utiliser à bon escient. Il est à retenir que les androgynes sorciers sont toujours frappés d'une prophétie, tel était le cas pour Roméo et Juliette, Tristan et Yseult, Rimbaud et Verlaine, Piaf et Cerdan..._ »

Il me fallait savoir ce qu'il en était. Je devais être sûr que mon intuition était bonne. Je le pressentais. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi. Hermione, ma belle Griffondor au sang soi-disant impur, à la chevelure rebelle, elle entourait d'amis, elle qui a réponse à presque toutes les questions serait l'âme sœur que j'ai inconsciemment cherché sans jamais y croire, moi, Serpentard de sang pur, à la chevelure disciplinée, moi le solitaire aux manières aristocratiques et à l'attitude hautaine. Je n'osais y croire autant que je l'espérais. Elle l'ange en perdition et moi le démon en rédemption...

Je me suis débrouillé, avec les anciens pouvoirs politiques de ma famille et de mon ancienne personnalité, pour avoir accès aux registres des prophéties du ministère de la magie. La partie noire de mon être travaillait pour celle qui cherchait le pardon, on aurait presque pu m'interner à Sainte-Mangouste pour dédoublement de la personnalité. Une prophétie à nos noms était là. C'était la dernière preuve dont j'avais besoin, même si sans elle je ne pouvais y avoir accès et être sûr du contenu de la prophétie.

Cela faisait beaucoup de coïncidences pour une seule relation, car j'appelais à présent ce lien entre Hermione et moi une relation. Je lisais en elle. Je n'avais pas essayé la télépathie puisque malgré tout le temps que nous passions ensemble tous les jours dans la salle sur demande elle ne savait pas encore qui j'étais. En même temps, je l'avais un peu cherché à cacher mon identité avec le« Immutare Vox » en plein obscurité. Mais elle devait savoir qui j'étais et découvrir elle aussi ce que nous sommes avant que je ne l'effraye à lui parler en pensées. Dans le pire des cas ou en cas d'impatience de ma part, je devais le lui apprendre.

- Bonjour à toi bel ange garé sur cette planète.  
- Je ne suis pas un ange mon Prince.  
- Pour moi tu es le plus beau cadeau que cette vie m'ait donné, tu es mon ange personnel.

Aujourd'hui je suis donc quasiment certain de ce qu'il en est. D'ici peu je devrais lui dévoiler tout ce qu'elle n'a pas encore compris ou découvert. Ainsi Hermione Granger va apprendre qu'elle est une sorcière androgyne et que son autre, son âme sœur, sa moitié n'est personne d'autre que moi, Théodore Nott.

* * *

Voila, maintenant vous savez qui est le Prince Sombre...

Donc on résume... Ginny a arrêté de courir après Harry. Luna file le parfait amour avec une autre tête blonde : Draco Malefoy. Harry et Ron sont des a*$ù%µtis qui se sont embrouillés avec Hermione parce qu'elle est devenue amie avec Draco. La relation Hermione-Ginny bat de l'aile, mais Hermione cherche à la garder à proximité, dans un sens pour savoir ce qu'elle fait. Ça sent la manipulation à plein nez. Et Hermione a découvert que son Prince Sombre est Théodore Nott...

Alors ?

La légende des androgynes, vaste sujet, souvent utilisé il est vrai. J'espère le "manipuler" correctement ici.

Une prophétie... Diantre !

Une review ? Oh ce serait si gentil...

À bientôt.

°POV extérieur°

Comme bien souvent même maintenant qu'ils savent qui est qui, le Prince Sombre d'Hermione est allé l'attendre dans la salle sur demande, sans sort pour modifier sa voix. Il repense à leur relation et ce début de dernière année scolaire. Il a pour habitude de parler à ses ancêtres décédés lorsqu'il est seul, de par ce fait il a l'impression de faire plus facilement le point en se résumant ainsi la situation.

°POV Prince Sombre°

Lorsque je suis arrivé la première fois à Poudlard, en tant qu'élève, j'ai de suite remarqué cette fille. Elle semblait sortie d'un rêve ou peut-être même du paradis. Jusqu'à il y a peu, je ne savais ce qu'il en était, mais j'ai dû me comporter avec elle comme si elle était une créature démoniaque. Et a bien y regarder, le démon entre nous ce n'était pas elle, mais bien moi. Cependant, à cause de mon arbre généalogique et à cause de ses origines moldues, il était impensable qu'un jour, elle et moi, ayons le droit de parler ensemble en public, alors être amis ou plus... Elle était l'ange, j'étais le démon ; elle venait d'un rêve, je sortais d'un cauchemar.

Le cauchemar, je le vivais, chaque jour sous les doloris, chaque heure sous la pression de mon « rang », chaque minute de ne pouvoir librement admirer mon ange égaré sur Terre. Le rêve je le voyais de loin par elle, chaque jour par l'amitié qui l'entourait, chaque heure par les succès qu'elle vivait, chaque minute par le simple fait qu'elle soit elle.

Elle était le soleil, j'étais la lune ; elle était le jour, j'étais la nuit. C'est assez banal comme réflexion, mais c'est ainsi. Elle resplendissait de par sa présence, par sa beauté, mais aussi par son savoir. J'étais de caractère inconstant comme l'est la lune, demandez à Shakespeare. Je filais un mauvais coton, elle était lisse et douce comme la soie.

- Regarde la Granger fait encore dans le social, disait Pansy voyant Hermione ramasser les livres que Weasley avait encore mis au sol.

Par dépit, par rage, par chagrin, je manipulais mon monde, je persécutais les plus faibles, j'avais toujours un mot mauvais pour apporter divers maux à mes ennemis comme à mes proches, je n'ai jamais véritablement eu d'ami, bien souvent j'étais solitaire. Par sa force, par son courage, par sa bonté, elle aidait les plus démunis et les égarés, comme Saint Potty l'aurait fait. Elle soulageait les maux, le stress et les larmes autour d'elle d'une tendre parole ou d'un sourire bienveillant, elle était toujours présente pour les autres et plus encore pour ses amis.

Du jour au lendemain, ou presque, j'ai vu les premiers changements. Nous nous sommes tous les deux transformés en notre opposé. Je ne suis pas devenu elle et elle moi, non. Elle est passée de l'ange au démon ou presque, un ange déchu, un ange perdu, un démon nouveau-né, un démon grandissant. J'ai quitté mon statut de démon. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je suis devenu un ange, loin de là, loin s'en faut. Mais je peux vous assurer que mon comportement et mon caractère ont changé.

J'ai commencé par retourner ma veste, discrètement, mais surement. C'était avant que le trio d'or et surtout Potter, vienne à bout de Voldemort. Je n'ai pas peur de prononcer son nom, je n'ai plus peur. J'ai mûri je crois, je ne vois pas d'autre explication à cette once de courage qui m'envahit par le fait de prononcer son nom, moi Serpentard de mon état. Je ne voulais courber l'échine devant un soi-disant maître. Je ne voulais être l'esclave d'un fou, mégalomane et mythomane. Je voulais prouver que le sang n'a de valeur que celle de nous garder en vie. Je voulais être plus proche d'elle et pourquoi pas un jour son ami.

Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'elle aussi se mette à changer. Elle avait quitté Poudlard et ses amis Griffondor, un soir de juin après la grande bataille, le sourire aux lèvres. Rien ne pouvait laisser présager qu'à son retour, elle soit si distante d'eux, si peu souriante et si éteinte. Ma lumière avait perdu de son intensité. Mon soleil ne luisait plus de mille feux. Mon astre se mourrait. Je le ressentais au plus profond de moi. Au départ ce ne fut qu'une impression, mais plus tard j'ai compris que cela était véridique, je le lisais en elle.

Je savais lorsqu'elle allait encore plus mal. Tristesse, colère, je ressentais tout cela. Le besoin de réconfort également. Un jour pas si éloigné de la rentrée où je constatais ses changements, cela m'a amener à la salle sur demande. Il y faisait sombre. Je ne sais pas si c'était consciemment qu'elle avait obtenu non pas un mais deux sièges dans la salle. Toujours est-il que je l'ai rejoint, je me suis assis et j'ai attendu avec elle.

Nous avons partagé un moment simple, calme, mais tellement magique. Lorsqu'elle est partie, elle m'a demandé si je serais présent le lendemain à la même heure. J'avais peur qu'en répondant par une phrase je ne dévoile mon identité et je ne voulais faire peur à mon ange déjà si effrayé et triste, c'était trop tôt. J'ai alors simplement répondu oui. Au moins avec si peu je ne risquais rien. Les fois suivantes, toujours dans ce même souci d'anonymat on peut dire, je modifiais ma voix. J'avais cherché et déniché le sort « Immutare Vox ». De manière somme toute prématurée, je m'appliquais toujours ce sort avant d'entrer dans la salle sur demande.

- Demain, même heure ?  
- Oui.

Elle partait aussitôt.

Ma douce Hermione devenait, à l'extérieur de la salle, toujours un peu plus froide et chaque jour plus sombre. Je savais qu'elle étudiait de manière personnelle nombre de sortilèges offensifs, mais aussi la magie noire. Elle en souffrait sans s'en rendre compte.

Ma tendre Hermione devenait, à l'intérieur de la salle, toujours plus présente, plus affirmée et plus câline. Je savais qu'elle m'appréciait de plus en plus, nous parlions souvent de tout et de rien. Nous étions de plus en plus proche également. Elle s'épanouissait sans s'en rendre compte.

- Doucement avec ce manuscrit !  
- Oui Madame Pince.

C'était ainsi à chaque recherche, à chaque manuel, à chaque page. Un sourire charmeur, elle rougissait et me laissait travailler comme je l'entendais.

Je dois avouer, que de mon côté persécutions, abus de langage et sorts « incontrôlables » avaient cessés depuis longtemps. On ne s'achète cependant pas une conduite aussi facilement. Je me faisais alors tout petit, un courant d'air, je faisais pour ne pas me faire remarquer, seules mes bonnes actions devaient restées. Pour aider mon ange déchu, j'avais décidé d'étudier plus encore, mais de mon point de vue il fallait des sorts défensifs et des sorts de soin. J'ajouterais que passer du temps à la bibliothèque me permettais de surcroît de garder un œil sur elle. Ce fut pour moi l'occasion de chercher le pourquoi du comment sur le fait de ma lecture en elle. C'est à ce moment que j'ai découvert la légende des androgynes, il m'a fallu du temps pour l'assimiler, je ne voulais y croire. Maintenant je connais le texte du grimoire par cœur même s'il faut bien l'avouer l'extrait est assez confus.

« Au temps jadis, la forme des humains n'était pas ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, loin de là. Il y avait tout d'abord, non pas deux sexes distincts, mais un seul genre composé des deux connus aujourd'hui : l'androgyne.

L'être humain avait une forme sphérique toute simple. Celui-ci était pourvu de quatre bras, quatre jambes et deux visages sur un cou parfaitement rond.

Ces humains forts et orgueilleux, décidèrent un jour de défier les dieux. Le Grand Zeus et les autres dieux réfléchirent à punition exemplaire à leur infliger afin de tuer dans l'œuf cette rébellion. Ils ne pouvaient pas risquer la disparition de l'espèce humaine, mais ils ne pouvaient non plus tolérer cette insolence de leurs inférieurs. Zeus trancha les hommes en deux.

Hommes et femmes nouvellement devenus, ex-androgynes nouvellement séparés regrettèrent aussitôt leur moitié et tentèrent de la rejoindre. Il leur fallait parfois rechercher cette moitié perdue. Une fois la moitié retrouvée, s'embrassant, s'enlaçant l'un à l'autre, ils ne désiraient former qu'un seul être et mouraient de faim car ils ne voulaient rien faire séparer. Lorsqu'une moitié mourait, la seconde qui survivait abandonnée, en recherchait une autre à qui s'agripper ou mourait le plus souvent de désespoir.

Lorsque ces êtres se trouvaient pour ne plus se séparer, ils étaient liés de façon encore plus unique qu'auparavant. En effet, dans le monde magique, ces êtres légendaires, toujours nommés androgynes, ont des facultés supplémentaires qui leurs sont accordées en quelques sortes. La lecture d'âme, la télépathie entre eux, la salve guérisseuse et le partage de la troisième magie en sont des exemples, à eux de les découvrir, les apprivoiser, les dompter et les maîtriser. Ils devront les utiliser à bon escient. Il est à retenir que les androgynes sorciers sont toujours frappés d'une prophétie, tel était le cas pour Roméo et Juliette, Tristan et Yseult, Rimbaud et Verlaine, Piaf et Cerdan... »

Il me fallait savoir ce qu'il en était. Je devais être sûr que mon intuition était bonne. Je le pressentais. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi. Hermione, ma belle Griffondor au sang soi-disant impur, à la chevelure rebelle, elle entourait d'amis, elle qui a réponse à presque toutes les questions serait l'âme sœur que j'ai inconsciemment cherché sans jamais y croire, moi, Serpentard de sang pur, à la chevelure disciplinée, moi le solitaire aux manières aristocratiques et à l'attitude hautaine. Je n'osais y croire autant que je l'espérais. Elle l'ange en perdition et moi le démon en rédemption...

Je me suis débrouillé, avec les anciens pouvoirs politiques de ma famille et de mon ancienne personnalité, pour avoir accès aux registres des prophéties du ministère de la magie. La partie noire de mon être travaillait pour celle qui cherchait le pardon, on aurait presque pu m'interner à Sainte-Mangouste pour dédoublement de la personnalité. Une prophétie à nos noms était là. C'était la dernière preuve dont j'avais besoin, même si sans elle je ne pouvais y avoir accès et être sûr du contenu de la prophétie.

Cela faisait beaucoup de coïncidences pour une seule relation, car j'appelais à présent ce lien entre Hermione et moi une relation. Je lisais en elle. Je n'avais pas essayé la télépathie puisque malgré tout le temps que nous passions ensemble tous les jours dans la salle sur demande elle ne savait pas encore qui j'étais. En même temps, je l'avais un peu cherché à cacher mon identité avec le« Immutare Vox » en plein obscurité. Mais elle devait savoir qui j'étais et découvrir elle aussi ce que nous sommes avant que je ne l'effraye à lui parler en pensées. Dans le pire des cas ou en cas d'impatience de ma part, je devais le lui apprendre.

- Bonjour à toi bel ange garé sur cette planète.  
- Je ne suis pas un ange mon Prince.  
- Pour moi tu es le plus beau cadeau que cette vie m'ait donné, tu es mon ange personnel.

Aujourd'hui je suis donc quasiment certain de ce qu'il en est. D'ici peu je devrais lui dévoiler tout ce qu'elle n'a pas encore compris ou découvert. Ainsi Hermione Granger va apprendre qu'elle est une sorcière androgyne et que son autre, son âme sœur, sa moitié n'est personne d'autre que moi, Théodore Nott.  
Chapitre XIII – Entre poisse et superstition...

Pourquoi me suis-je levée ce matin ? Même si vous avez la réponse ce n'est pas la peine de me la donner. Je me contenterai d'un « parce que ». C'est vrai quoi... Entre les cours, mes entraînements, mes recherches, il faut encore que Sieur Dumbledore décide qu'il doit me voir ab-so-lu-ment aujourd'hui. J'ai donc pris de bon matin, la route de son bureau pour le rencontrer puisque c'est ce qu'il désire. Je vous jure parfois être la jeune femme la plus intelligente de Poudlard ce n'est pas évident, surtout quand en plus de ça je fais tout pour monter un plan correct et sûr pour sauver ma mère des mains de cette mafia qui ne semble ni sorcière ni moldue, sans oublier que je dois faire bonne figure devant les Griffondor qui commencent enfin à se faire à mon amitié avec Drago. Je pense que le couple que forment Ginny et Blaise a beaucoup aidé. Je ne pensais pas devoir la remercier sur ce coup-là.

Miss Granger.

Je vous remercie par avance de venir me rejoindre demain matin pour 9h à mon bureau. Nous pourrions partager un thé au citron pendant que nous discuterons d'un sujet fort important pour votre avenir. Savez-vous jouer aux bavboules ?

A. Dumbledore

Sa lettre pourrait faire croire que le sujet principal sera mon avenir professionnel, mais moi je n'en crois rien. Il va encore essayer de me tirer les vers du nez pour savoir ce que je prépare exactement sans pour autant m'en empêcher, comme la dernière fois... Ce que ce couloir peut-être long lorsqu'on l'arpente en traînant les pieds. Je mets toute ma volonté à faire ce trajet le plus lentement possible tant j'ai envie d'y aller. C'est bien simple, j'ai autant envie de renouveler l'expérience de polynectar avec des poils de chat que d'aller parler avec Albus ce matin. Comme je n'ai pas le choix je suis en chemin vers la fameuse gargouille.

- Bavboules.

C'est dans un bruit sourd de pierre lourde qui traîne sur la pierre bleue que bouge la gargouille et que deviennent visibles les escaliers. Je saute sur la première marche et me laisse portée dans cet escalier en colimaçon. La porte en bois est juste devant moi, pourquoi je stresse ? L'entrée se dégage d'elle-même et je passe le seuil de la porte lorsque j'entends :

- Entrez Miss Granger, nous vous attendions.

Comment ça nous ? J'entre et je vois que Théodore Nott est là sur un des sièges devant le bureau bien imposant d'Albus. Je suis stupéfaite. Que fait-il ici ? Il me sourit tendrement, faut pas me faire ça, je vais lui sauter dessus s'il continue. Hermione, tiens-toi tranquille ! Albus me présente la seconde chaise et je prends place sans comprendre d'avantage ce qu'il se passe ici. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je suis déboussolée. Il a gagné si ce qu'il voulait c'était me faire réagir...

- Si je vous ai fait venir de bon matin ce n'est pas pour rien bien entendu.  
- Au moins c'est direct et l'on ne tourne pas autour du pot.  
- Oui Miss Granger. Je sais que cette année vous avez peu de temps si je puis dire. Que savez-vous Miss Granger des androgynes ?  
- Tout dépend si vous parlez des androgynes au seul biologique du terme ou au sens mythologique.  
- Bien je vois que nous nous comprenons, je parle donc des légendes mythologiques moldues qui sont descendantes de croyances sorcières comme vous vous en doutez.  
- Si ma mémoire st bonne c'est dans le "Banquet" de Platon qu'il en est fait référence. Aristophane parle de l'amour en s'inspirant du mythe d'Androgyne.  
- C'est exact.  
- Pardon professeur, mais je ne vois pas le rapp...

Je vois Théodore sourire. Im-po-ssi-ble... Dites-moi que ce qu'il essaye de me dire n'est que le fruit de son imagination. La mienne voit d'ailleurs très bien les panneaux lumineux autour de lui, qui clignotent et indiquent la direction... Androgyne. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela implique ? Je vois la main de Théodore hésiter puis se tendre vers la mienne finalement. Lorsque je m'en empare c'est le déclic. Tout est clair. Comment n'ai-je pas pu le voir plus tôt ? "Lis en moi" avait-il dit.

- Tu le savais ?  
- Disons que je m'en suis rendu compte il y a quelques temps oui.  
- Bien je pense mes enfants que vous devez parler. Je vous laisse aller. Passez une bonne journée.

/

C'est bien entendu dans la salle sur demande que nous sommes allés nous réfugier, main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux, sans vraiment regarder où nous allions. Ça fait très cliché ou extrait des films moldus, mais c'est ainsi que je l'ai vécu. Je crois que jusqu'ici nous nous étions qu'aperçu et aujourd'hui nous nous voyons.

Tout a commencé arrivés dans la salle, lorsqu'il s'était avancé vers moi pendant que je marchais. Saisissant délicatement mon poignet, il m'avait faite me retourner. Une main était allée se loger sous la cascade de mes cheveux touffus tandis que son autre main avait quitté mon bras pour rejoindre mon échine et s'y loger comme si sa place habituelle était là, au creux de mes reins. Il m'avait faite m'incliner délicatement sur le côté et s'était emparé de mon cou. C'était si magique et irréel. Nous avions soif l'un de l'autre.

Il a posé ses mains derrière moi et me maintenait fermement. Une main entre mes omoplates, une main au bas de mon dos. Il contrôlait cette étreinte qui nous liait depuis quelques instants intemporels, c'était indéniable. Il me tenait contre lui, mais il était penché pour libérer mon cou de ma chevelure et se donner l'occasion d'y poser ses lèvres comme s'il allait me dévorer. Il goutait ma chair à travers ma peau qu'il ne cessait d'embrasser, gourmand. Il me possédait de son étreinte et de ses baisers. Sa bouche prenait possession de mon corps.

J'avais imaginé cette scène plus d'une fois même si je ne l'avais jamais vécu avec aucun homme jusque-là. Mais avec lui... J'avais juste eu besoin de le voir ce soir et mon imagination fertile avait fait le reste avec ses mains, les siennes. À présent, j'étais prête à me laisser guider par lui comme si je voulais reproduire un doux souvenir. À présent nous vivions nos rêves inavoués, nous assouvissions nos désirs cachés si longtemps. Avant que nos mots ne soient partagés, nous allions partager nos caresses.

Nous ne sommes pas allés plus loin que ce baiser, mais il faut dire que cela déjà m'avais déboussolée. Nous nous sommes installés comme nous l'avons toujours fait dans cette salle depuis septembre et nous avons parlé. Enfin, au début c'est surtout lui qui parlait et moi qui écoutais. Il m'a raconté les premières fois où il a eu ces sensations qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, comme un lien qu'il n'avait su décrire, mais pour lequel il n'avait aucune certitude puisque cela ne semblait être qu'à sens unique. Cette irrésistible envie d'être à mes côtés, qui était plus un besoin qu'une envie.

Il m'a aussi expliqué tout ce qu'il ressentait lorsque je n'allais pas bien et que je ne savais pas encore qui il était. Puis nous en sommes venus à ses lectures à la bibliothèque. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait commencé par chercher des articles et des documents sur les transmissions télépathiques et emphatiques. Au final, il avait trouvé un livre "Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir", il l'avait ouvert par curiosité car il n'y avait aucune indication sur le contenu véritable. En l'ouvrant, ce fut le vide, des parchemins vierges et rien que des parchemins vierges. Il m'a dit se rappeler avoir dit tout haut "Comme si j'allais trouver ce qui me lie à Hermione dans ce livre et le pourquoi j'arrive à lire en elle." Et là tout est apparu. Il m'a dit que c'était comme avoir la salle sur demande en version livre.

Sous ses yeux les mots se sont écrits, sous son regard les phrases se sont alignées les unes aux autres, sous sa lecture tout est devenu clair. Il a lu la légende des androgynes et a eu bien du mal à y croire. Mais il avait cette fois un point de départ, une piste solide pour avancer ses recherches. Quand je pense qu'il est allé jusqu'au ministère.

"Lorsque ces êtres se trouvaient pour ne plus se séparer, ils étaient liés de façon encore plus unique qu'auparavant. En effet, dans le monde magique, ces êtres légendaires, toujours nommés androgynes, ont des facultés supplémentaires qui leurs sont accordées en quelques sortes. La lecture d'âme, la télépathie entre eux, la salve guérisseuse et le partage de la troisième magie en sont des exemples, à eux de les découvrir, les apprivoiser, les dompter et les maîtriser. Ils devront les utiliser à bon escient. Il est à retenir que les androgynes sorciers sont toujours frappés d'une prophétie, tel était le cas pour Roméo et Juliette, Tristan et Yseult, Rimbaud et Verlaine, Piaf et Cerdan..."

Je ne savais même pas que tous ces couples étaient des sorciers. Disons que pour deux couples je croyais qu'ils n'étaient que chefs d'œuvres littéraires. Alors Théodore et moi sommes d'une part des androgynes, mais d'autre part liés par une prophétie, point qu'il a pu se faire confirmer. Il m'a dit ne pas avoir pu obtenir accès à la prophétie sans moi. Il nous faudra donc nous déplacer jusqu'au ministère si nous voulons savoir ce qu'il en est. Albus n'a pas voulu lui dire qui avait été la personne qui par son troisième œil avait eu cette vision, il serait étonnant que lui, si clairvoyant ne sache cela.

Nous n'avons donc pas le choix. Nous demanderons à ce très cher Albus une autorisation pour nous rendre au ministère dès que nous aurons obtenu un rendez-vous. Je suppose que nous y rendre la bouche en cœur risque de ne pas être apprécié et qu'avec notre chance ce département est comme les autres : fermé le samedi. Comme-ci les fonctionnaires du ministère avaient une vie sociale en dehors de leur travail. Oh c'est bon je rigole, bien sûr qu'ils ont droit à un peu de repos comme tout le monde. Nous sommes sortis de la salle sur demande et devinez sur qui nous sommes tombés, je vous le donne en mille. Ça fini par Potter et ça commence par Harry-le-survivant.

- Mais regardez qui voilà, annonce-t-il d'un air suffisant pendant que Ronald Weasley ricane derrière lui.  
- Entends-tu quelque chose Théodore ? Tu sais comme des vibrations.  
- C'est ça fait ta maligne. C'est le bouquet final rassure-moi ? Tu pactises avec l'ennemi en faisant du copinage avec Malefoy, MA petite amie me laisse tomber pour Zabini et je suppose bien sûr que tu n'y es pour rien, Luna roucoule avec ce même Malefoy et toi, aujourd'hui on te prend la main dans le sac sortant de la salle sur demande, les joues rouges, main dans la main avec Nott.

Il crache presque le nom de Théodore. Je savais qu'il n'avait jamais accepté le fait que les parents et les enfants ne soient pas les mêmes personnes et que durant la guerre la nouvelle génération se soit retournée contre son ainée, mais ce soir ce sont les mots de trop. Il ne sait rien, il dénigre tout. Il est plus obtus que Rogue à ce que je vois, puisque notre cher maître de potions est lui venu le trouver à la fin de la guerre et lui a présenté ses excuses en confirmant que James et Harry étaient bien deux êtres différents. Il veut qu'on le reconnaisse comme tel, mais n'est pas prêt à l'accepter pour les autres. Comment ai-je pu être amie avec lui durant six ans ? Nous ne répondons pas et nous faisons mine de partir. Erreur !

- Tu te défiles ? Tu as raison, qui ne dit mot consent.  
- C'est vraiment vendredi treize Harry tu ne crois pas ? Fanfaronne Ronald. Un beau jour pour nous.

Théodore me retient la main et me fait signe des yeux de ne rien faire. Mais les deux ziggotos fulminent, ragent et crient. Ils me mettent les nerfs à fleur de peau alors que j'aurais préféré avoir la peau à fleur de Théo. Encore une litanie qui m'envahie "J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau, Mais la peau à fleur de toi." Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, mais quand la main de Théodore ressert la mienne je comprends que c'est lui qui me l'envoie. Il me parle, mais sans les lèvres, sans son.

- Il n'y a que toi pour être superstitieux Ronald. C'est vendredi il est vrai. Nous sommes le treize c'est un fait. C'est un beau jour c'est impossible de te contredire là-dessus. Mais saches tout de même que la poisse ne s'abat pas toujours que sur les autres.

Nous partons. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je l'ai senti ou plutôt nous l'avons senti. Ils ont levé leur baguette vers nous, dans notre dos ces deux courageux Griffondor. Je lance un Crache-Limace alors que mon Prince Sombre lance un Silencio. Nous avons été plus rapides. Weasley a été touché de plein fouet par son sort préféré, pour ce si beau jour comme il a dit, je ne pouvais faire moins. Le Silencio de Théodore a eu double effet, ils n'ont pu lancer leurs sorts et le silence est royal lorsque l'on voit mon ancien meilleur ami cracher des limaces comme l'année où nous avons pu voir Drago porter une belle fourrure. Mieux vaut pas qu'il sache que je ris encore de cet épisode, il serait capable de me mettre à la porte de l'appartement des préfets en chef.

Je me retourne avant de passer dans le couloir qui nous mènera aux escaliers avant d'aller manger dans la grande salle.

- J'oubliais, je vous enlève quinze points chacun pour avoir levé la baguette sur d'autres étudiants. Le professeur MacGonagall sera certainement ravie de mon rapport.

La poisse lors d'un treize s'il est un vendredi ce n'est pas pour moi, pas cette année. La preuve, Théodore est là et je sais que ce n'est pas prêt de changer. La prochaine étape c'est le ministère. Notre hibou avec une demande de rendez-vous dans le département des mystères a été envoyé juste après le repas, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Par contre j'en connais deux qui vont connaître les foudres de notre directrice de maison, je lui ai fait un rapport en bonne et due forme, enfin comme le demande mon poste de préfète en chef. Elle a l'air ra-vie ! Comment ça "ou pas" ?


	14. Chapitre XIII Entre poisse & superstitio

Désolée pour le retard, mon pc m'a lâché, là je suis sur une antiquité qui fonctionne au charbon, je vous raconte pas la tête de mon chat au milieu de la fumée... J'en profite, je fais chauffer mon potage à la tomate sur les braises du charbon...

Par contre je suis inquiète. On a perdu **Liyly **et **Chouchou.S**. On a trouvé **Yellou **cependant. Merci à toi Yellou pour cette review, ravie que cela t'ai plu et que le nom du Prince Sombre t'ait surpris. Ça a été dur au départ, tout le monde a cru que c'était Drago Puisque j'avais annoncé qu'il y avait un O dans son nom de famille, puis en dévoilant au moins un O dans son prénom, beaucoup sont resté(e) bloqué(e) sur le O sans voir le "au moins". Hé hé hé. Il était donc bien à Serpentard, mais l'indice le pllus précieux aurait été sa couleur de cheveux je pense...

Voici la suite pour vous chers lecteurs et lectrices. (Pour la saint Théodore, ça tombe plutôt bien, non ?)

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :  
**Bonjour à vous.  
Voici le prologue de ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Ne vous retenez pas si ça vous plaît pas je préfère le savoir.  
Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** :  
Les personnages cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J K Rowling.

* * *

**EDIT du 07-01-2014** :  
Bonne et heureuse année à vous toutes et à vous tous. Pour fêter 2014 je vous (re)livre le chapitre avec le plein de corrections. J'espère qu'il n'en reste pas trop (je rêve d'un _"il n'en reste plus"_, mais c'est un rêve lointain je pense). Savez-vous ce que cela annonce ? Un chapitre nouveau en écriture bien sûr...

* * *

_**Résumé :**  
Suite à un drame dans la famille d'Hermione celle-ci se tourne vers l'Ordre pour retrouver sa mère. Ils ne l'aideront pas. Un inconnu lui fera redresser la tête. Elle organisera alors sa vengeance, son expédition, le secours de sa mère. Mais la vie est faite de surprises plus ou moins agréables. Hermione rat de bibliothèque se transforme en une nouvelle Hermione. Voyez tout cela par son propre regard…_

* * *

**Chapitre XIII – Entre poisse et superstition...**

Pourquoi me suis-je levée ce matin ? Même si vous avez la réponse ce n'est pas la peine de me la donner. Je me contenterai d'un « parce que ». C'est vrai quoi... Entre les cours, mes entraînements, mes recherches, il faut encore que Sieur Dumbledore décide qu'il doit me voir ab-so-lu-ment aujourd'hui. J'ai donc pris de bon matin, la route de son bureau pour le rencontrer puisque c'est ce qu'il désire. Je vous jure parfois être la jeune femme la plus intelligente de Poudlard ce n'est pas évident, surtout quand en plus de ça je fais tout pour monter un plan correct et sûr pour sauver ma mère des mains de cette mafia qui ne semble ni sorcière ni moldue, sans oublier que je dois faire bonne figure devant les Griffondor qui commencent enfin à se faire à mon amitié avec Drago. Je pense que le couple que forment Ginny et Blaise a beaucoup aidé. Je ne pensais pas devoir la remercier sur ce coup-là.

_Miss Granger._

_ Je vous remercie par avance de venir me rejoindre demain matin pour 9h à mon bureau. Nous pourrions partager un thé au citron pendant que nous discuterons d'un sujet fort important pour votre avenir. Savez-vous jouer aux bavboules ?_

_ A. Dumbledore_

Sa lettre pourrait faire croire que le sujet principal sera mon avenir professionnel, mais moi je n'en crois rien. Il va encore essayer de me tirer les vers du nez pour savoir ce que je prépare exactement sans pour autant m'en empêcher, comme la dernière fois... Ce que ce couloir peut-être long lorsqu'on l'arpente en traînant les pieds. Je mets toute ma volonté à faire ce trajet le plus lentement possible tant j'ai envie d'y aller. C'est bien simple, j'ai autant envie de renouveler l'expérience de polynectar avec des poils de chat que d'aller parler avec Albus ce matin. Comme je n'ai pas le choix je suis en chemin vers la fameuse gargouille.

- Bavboules.

C'est dans un bruit sourd de pierre lourde qui traîne sur la pierre bleue que bouge la gargouille et que deviennent visibles les escaliers. Je saute sur la première marche et me laisse portée dans cet escalier en colimaçon. La porte en bois est juste devant moi, pourquoi je stresse ? L'entrée se dégage d'elle-même et je passe le seuil de la porte lorsque j'entends :

- Entrez Miss Granger, nous vous attendions.

Comment ça nous ? J'entre et je vois que Théodore Nott est là sur un des sièges devant le bureau bien imposant d'Albus. Je suis stupéfaite. Que fait-il ici ? Il me sourit tendrement, faut pas me faire ça, je vais lui sauter dessus s'il continue. Hermione, tiens-toi tranquille ! Albus me présente la seconde chaise et je prends place sans comprendre d'avantage ce qu'il se passe ici. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je suis déboussolée. Il a gagné si ce qu'il voulait c'était me faire réagir...

- Si je vous ai fait venir de bon matin ce n'est pas pour rien bien entendu.  
- Au moins c'est direct et l'on ne tourne pas autour du pot.  
- Oui Miss Granger. Je sais que cette année vous avez peu de temps si je puis dire. Que savez-vous Miss Granger des androgynes ?  
- Tout dépend si vous parlez des androgynes au seul biologique du terme ou au sens mythologique.  
- Bien je vois que nous nous comprenons, je parle donc des légendes mythologiques moldues qui sont descendantes de croyances sorcières comme vous vous en doutez.  
- Si ma mémoire st bonne c'est dans le "Banquet" de Platon qu'il en est fait référence. Aristophane parle de l'amour en s'inspirant du mythe d'Androgyne.  
- C'est exact.  
- Pardon professeur, mais je ne vois pas le rapp...

Je vois Théodore sourire. Im-po-ssi-ble... Dites-moi que ce qu'il essaye de me dire n'est que le fruit de son imagination. La mienne voit d'ailleurs très bien les panneaux lumineux autour de lui, qui clignotent et indiquent la direction... Androgyne. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela implique ? Je vois la main de Théodore hésiter puis se tendre vers la mienne finalement. Lorsque je m'en empare c'est le déclic. Tout est clair. Comment n'ai-je pas pu le voir plus tôt ? "Lis en moi" avait-il dit.

- Tu le savais ?  
- Disons que je m'en suis rendu compte il y a quelques temps oui.  
- Bien je pense mes enfants que vous devez parler. Je vous laisse aller. Passez une bonne journée.

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

C'est bien entendu dans la salle sur demande que nous sommes allés nous réfugier, main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux, sans vraiment regarder où nous allions. Ça fait très cliché ou extrait des films moldus, mais c'est ainsi que je l'ai vécu. Je crois que jusqu'ici nous nous étions qu'aperçu et aujourd'hui nous nous voyons.

Tout a commencé arrivés dans la salle, lorsqu'il s'était avancé vers moi pendant que je marchais. Saisissant délicatement mon poignet, il m'avait faite me retourner. Une main était allée se loger sous la cascade de mes cheveux touffus tandis que son autre main avait quitté mon bras pour rejoindre mon échine et s'y loger comme si sa place habituelle était là, au creux de mes reins. Il m'avait faite m'incliner délicatement sur le côté et s'était emparé de mon cou. C'était si magique et irréel. Nous avions soif l'un de l'autre.

Il a posé ses mains derrière moi et me maintenait fermement. Une main entre mes omoplates, une main au bas de mon dos. Il contrôlait cette étreinte qui nous liait depuis quelques instants intemporels, c'était indéniable. Il me tenait contre lui, mais il était penché pour libérer mon cou de ma chevelure et se donner l'occasion d'y poser ses lèvres comme s'il allait me dévorer. Il goutait ma chair à travers ma peau qu'il ne cessait d'embrasser, gourmand. Il me possédait de son étreinte et de ses baisers. Sa bouche prenait possession de mon corps.

J'avais imaginé cette scène plus d'une fois même si je ne l'avais jamais vécu avec aucun homme jusque-là. Mais avec lui... J'avais juste eu besoin de le voir ce soir et mon imagination fertile avait fait le reste avec ses mains, les siennes. À présent, j'étais prête à me laisser guider par lui comme si je voulais reproduire un doux souvenir. À présent nous vivions nos rêves inavoués, nous assouvissions nos désirs cachés si longtemps. Avant que nos mots ne soient partagés, nous allions partager nos caresses.

Nous ne sommes pas allés plus loin que ce baiser, mais il faut dire que cela déjà m'avais déboussolée. Nous nous sommes installés comme nous l'avons toujours fait dans cette salle depuis septembre et nous avons parlé. Enfin, au début c'est surtout lui qui parlait et moi qui écoutais. Il m'a raconté les premières fois où il a eu ces sensations qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, comme un lien qu'il n'avait su décrire, mais pour lequel il n'avait aucune certitude puisque cela ne semblait être qu'à sens unique. Cette irrésistible envie d'être à mes côtés, qui était plus un besoin qu'une envie.

Il m'a aussi expliqué tout ce qu'il ressentait lorsque je n'allais pas bien et que je ne savais pas encore qui il était. Puis nous en sommes venus à ses lectures à la bibliothèque. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait commencé par chercher des articles et des documents sur les transmissions télépathiques et emphatiques. Au final, il avait trouvé un livre "Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir", il l'avait ouvert par curiosité car il n'y avait aucune indication sur le contenu véritable. En l'ouvrant, ce fut le vide, des parchemins vierges et rien que des parchemins vierges. Il m'a dit se rappeler avoir dit tout haut "Comme si j'allais trouver ce qui me lie à Hermione dans ce livre et le pourquoi j'arrive à lire en elle." Et là tout est apparu. Il m'a dit que c'était comme avoir la salle sur demande en version livre.

Sous ses yeux les mots se sont écrits, sous son regard les phrases se sont alignées les unes aux autres, sous sa lecture tout est devenu clair. Il a lu la légende des androgynes et a eu bien du mal à y croire. Mais il avait cette fois un point de départ, une piste solide pour avancer ses recherches. Quand je pense qu'il est allé jusqu'au ministère.

_"Lorsque ces êtres se trouvaient pour ne plus se séparer, ils étaient liés de façon encore plus unique qu'auparavant. En effet, dans le monde magique, ces êtres légendaires, toujours nommés androgynes, ont des facultés supplémentaires qui leurs sont accordées en quelques sortes. La lecture d'âme, la télépathie entre eux, la salve guérisseuse et le partage de la troisième magie en sont des exemples, à eux de les découvrir, les apprivoiser, les dompter et les maîtriser. Ils devront les utiliser à bon escient. Il est à retenir que les androgynes sorciers sont toujours frappés d'une prophétie, tel était le cas pour Roméo et Juliette, Tristan et Yseult, Rimbaud et Verlaine, Piaf et Cerdan..."_

Je ne savais même pas que tous ces couples étaient des sorciers. Disons que pour deux couples je croyais qu'ils n'étaient que chefs d'œuvres littéraires. Alors Théodore et moi sommes d'une part des androgynes, mais d'autre part liés par une prophétie, point qu'il a pu se faire confirmer. Il m'a dit ne pas avoir pu obtenir accès à la prophétie sans moi. Il nous faudra donc nous déplacer jusqu'au ministère si nous voulons savoir ce qu'il en est. Albus n'a pas voulu lui dire qui avait été la personne qui par son troisième œil avait eu cette vision, il serait étonnant que lui, si clairvoyant ne sache cela.

Nous n'avons donc pas le choix. Nous demanderons à ce très cher Albus une autorisation pour nous rendre au ministère dès que nous aurons obtenu un rendez-vous. Je suppose que nous y rendre la bouche en cœur risque de ne pas être apprécié et qu'avec notre chance ce département est comme les autres : fermé le samedi. Comme-ci les fonctionnaires du ministère avaient une vie sociale en dehors de leur travail. Oh c'est bon je rigole, bien sûr qu'ils ont droit à un peu de repos comme tout le monde. Nous sommes sortis de la salle sur demande et devinez sur qui nous sommes tombés, je vous le donne en mille. Ça fini par Potter et ça commence par Harry-le-survivant.

- Mais regardez qui voilà, annonce-t-il d'un air suffisant pendant que Ronald Weasley ricane derrière lui.  
- Entends-tu quelque chose Théodore ? Tu sais comme des vibrations.  
- C'est ça fait ta maligne. C'est le bouquet final rassure-moi ? Tu pactises avec l'ennemi en faisant du copinage avec Malefoy, MA petite amie me laisse tomber pour Zabini et je suppose bien sûr que tu n'y es pour rien, Luna roucoule avec ce même Malefoy et toi, aujourd'hui on te prend la main dans le sac sortant de la salle sur demande, les joues rouges, main dans la main avec Nott.

Il crache presque le nom de Théodore. Je savais qu'il n'avait jamais accepté le fait que les parents et les enfants ne soient pas les mêmes personnes et que durant la guerre la nouvelle génération se soit retournée contre son ainée, mais ce soir ce sont les mots de trop. Il ne sait rien, il dénigre tout. Il est plus obtus que Rogue à ce que je vois, puisque notre cher maître de potions est lui venu le trouver à la fin de la guerre et lui a présenté ses excuses en confirmant que James et Harry étaient bien deux êtres différents. Il veut qu'on le reconnaisse comme tel, mais n'est pas prêt à l'accepter pour les autres. Comment ai-je pu être amie avec lui durant six ans ? Nous ne répondons pas et nous faisons mine de partir. Erreur !

- Tu te défiles ? Tu as raison, qui ne dit mot consent.  
- C'est vraiment vendredi treize Harry tu ne crois pas ? Fanfaronne Ronald. Un beau jour pour nous.

Théodore me retient la main et me fait signe des yeux de ne rien faire. Mais les deux ziggotos fulminent, ragent et crient. Ils me mettent les nerfs à fleur de peau alors que j'aurais préféré avoir la peau à fleur de Théo. Encore une litanie qui m'envahie "J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau, Mais la peau à fleur de toi." Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, mais quand la main de Théodore ressert la mienne je comprends que c'est lui qui me l'envoie. Il me parle, mais sans les lèvres, sans son.

- Il n'y a que toi pour être superstitieux Ronald. C'est vendredi il est vrai. Nous sommes le treize c'est un fait. C'est un beau jour c'est impossible de te contredire là-dessus. Mais saches tout de même que la poisse ne s'abat pas toujours que sur les autres.

Nous partons. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je l'ai senti ou plutôt nous l'avons senti. Ils ont levé leur baguette vers nous, dans notre dos ces deux courageux Griffondor. Je lance un Crache-Limace alors que mon Prince Sombre lance un Silencio. Nous avons été plus rapides. Weasley a été touché de plein fouet par son sort préféré, pour ce si beau jour comme il a dit, je ne pouvais faire moins. Le Silencio de Théodore a eu double effet, ils n'ont pu lancer leurs sorts et le silence est royal lorsque l'on voit mon ancien meilleur ami cracher des limaces comme l'année où nous avons pu voir Drago porter une belle fourrure. Mieux vaut pas qu'il sache que je ris encore de cet épisode, il serait capable de me mettre à la porte de l'appartement des préfets en chef.

Je me retourne avant de passer dans le couloir qui nous mènera aux escaliers avant d'aller manger dans la grande salle.

- J'oubliais, je vous enlève quinze points chacun pour avoir levé la baguette sur d'autres étudiants. Le professeur MacGonagall sera certainement ravie de mon rapport.

La poisse lors d'un treize s'il est un vendredi ce n'est pas pour moi, pas cette année. La preuve, Théodore est là et je sais que ce n'est pas prêt de changer. La prochaine étape c'est le ministère. Notre hibou avec une demande de rendez-vous dans le département des mystères a été envoyé juste après le repas, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Par contre j'en connais deux qui vont connaître les foudres de notre directrice de maison, je lui ai fait un rapport en bonne et due forme, enfin comme le demande mon poste de préfète en chef. Elle a l'air ra-vie ! Comment ça "ou pas" ?

* * *

Une tite review ?

Voila, le prochain épisode amènera enfin la fameuse prophétie. Vous avez le Prince Sombre, l'amoureux de Luna, la chanson, la légende... Je pense pouvoir affirmer que tout se met en place. J'espère ne pas aller trop vite sur certains points et bien vous faire languir sur d'autres... C'est une torture lorsque je dois attendre la suite de vos écris, alors je me venge. Niark niark niark !


	15. Chapitre XIV  Connaître ses ressources

Je suis revenue ! Désolée très sincèrement *courbe l'échine bien bas*. J'ai un nouveau pc qui tourne, le net qui a enfin du débit et une vie un peu plus calme et posée. Me revoici donc pour des mots et des phrases, faire vivre de nouvelles aventures à cette chère Hermione. Son Prince Sombre l'accompagne, ses relations avec les autres changent. Je vous ai déjà livré la légende des androgynes, vous avez pu lire également la chanson qui obsède notre sorcière depuis le décès de ses parents. Aujourd'hui, pour vous et rien que pour vous : deux personnages viennent se joindre à la petite troupe. Miss Granger voit se dévoiler ce jour ses ressources, tant au niveau des informations que des soutiens... Bientôt sera dévoilée : la prophétie...

En espérant que la suite vous plaise.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :  
**Bonjour à vous.  
Voici le prologue de ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Ne vous retenez pas si ça vous plaît pas je préfère le savoir.  
Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** :  
Les personnages cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J K Rowling.

* * *

**EDIT du 07-01-2014** :  
Bonne et heureuse année à vous toutes et à vous tous. Pour fêter 2014 je vous (re)livre le chapitre avec le plein de corrections. J'espère qu'il n'en reste pas trop (je rêve d'un _"il n'en reste plus"_, mais c'est un rêve lointain je pense). Savez-vous ce que cela annonce ? Un chapitre nouveau en écriture bien sûr...

* * *

_**Résumé :**  
Suite à un drame dans la famille d'Hermione celle-ci se tourne vers l'Ordre pour retrouver sa mère. Ils ne l'aideront pas. Un inconnu lui fera redresser la tête. Elle organisera alors sa vengeance, son expédition, le secours de sa mère. Mais la vie est faite de surprises plus ou moins agréables. Hermione rat de bibliothèque se transforme en une nouvelle Hermione. Voyez tout cela par son propre regard…_

* * *

**Chapitre XIV - Connaître ses ressources.**

Une heure de retenue par jour pendant une semaine, week-end compris. Voilà ce que leur a gentiment offert Minerva, les lèvres pincées à en devenir blanches et vidées de tout liquide carmin. Les yeux des deux acolytes sont chargés d'éclairs qui ne demandent qu'à atteindre leur but : Théodore et moi-même. Dommage pour eux, la haine ne les rend pas discrets, la colère ne les rend pas silencieux… Ginny est devenu l'opposé de ce que j'ai fui d'elle depuis le drame, je crois que Blaise déteint sur elle, c'est une bonne chose. Elle regagne ma confiance petit à petit, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais su l'avoir perdu. Je vous parle d'elle pour la simple raison que lorsqu'elle a su ce qui s'était passé et les mots qui furent prononcés elle s'est écroulé de sa chaise tant elle riait dans la salle commune, elle a demandé à en savoir plus sur le sort des deux zigotos. C'est même elle qui a appris de la bouche de notre directrice de maison que le comportement de son frère était intolérable et qu'elle était fort heureuse que la seule jeune femme de la famille soit brillante et ouverte d'esprit, jolie allusion à son couple et son serpent de petit ami.

En parlant de serpents, la salle commune des préfets en chef, ma salle commune, regorge de serpents à cette heure. Draco est présent bien entendu, mais le prince est présent avec sa cours qui se veut bien plus diverse que les précédentes années. Il trône sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle avec Luna sur ses genoux. Blaise est à sa droite caresse les cheveux de sa lionne, assise au sol, entre ses jambes. Théodore est avec moi lorsque j'entre dans ce repaire de secoués de la baguette. J'observe alors sous une chevelure de jais une tomate qui tient, anxieuse, la main de la Zacharias Smith. Voilà que le tableau est complet avec ce dernier pour représenter Poufsouffle dans notre antre. La petite tomate s'avance vers moi et bégaye quelques mots, le seul et unique que je distingue est le dernier : désolée… Tout le monde retient son souffle en attendant ma réponse ou c'est moi qui me fais encore des films ?

- Je te pardonne Pansy, uniquement si tu reprends une couleur de peau normale…

J'ai l'impression d'entendre l'assemblée ici réuni soupirer puis ricaner un peu. Pansy décompresse et la main de Zacharias vient lui frotter le dos. Je l'entends lui chuchoter des mots d'encouragement et de réconfort, pauvre petite vipère qui a du se faire passer pour une lionne le temps de faire ses excuses. J'apprécie cependant, c'est une grande preuve de sa volonté de changement dans nos relations, même si je n'ai pas compris tout ce qu'elle a dit. Au bilan c'est trois serpents et une vipère pour une aigle, deux lionnes et un blaireau… Les sangs froids l'emportent !

Luna s'est levée pour se placer devant moi. Elle me prend les mains et m'attire vers la grande table. Sur cette dernière sont étalés divers parchemins et livres, ma magie s'éveille et je ressens des sortilèges sur cette table, je pense de suite à des sorts de dissimulation. Elle ne m'aurait pas amenée là si ces documents avaient été visibles de tous de toute façon, ma petite blonde à la tête dans la lune a malgré tout les pieds sur terre suffisamment pour penser à cela.

- J'ai réuni tous les documents qui peuvent t'aider, vous aider pour la suite.  
- J'ai recopié au propre le texte de la chanson, annonce Ginny arrivée derrière moi.  
- Une chanson ?

Théodore, je n'ai même pas encore pris le temps de lui parler de la chanson c'est vrai. Nous avons parlé des androgynes, des prophéties et du ministère, mais la chanson m'était sortie de la tête pour une fois. Toutes les informations sur celle-ci sont en moi et je les lui partage par notre lien. C'est nouveau pour nous que ce mode de communication, mais il est intuitif et semble tellement normal tout à coup.

- J'avais moi aussi cette chanson en tête, à quelques variantes près. C'est en tout cas l'air que j'ai depuis juin, les strophes sont quasiment identiques, mais le refrain parlait d'une âme perdue dans le noir.  
- Elle parle d'androgynes, d'Isaure et de "clé de Nayeli". J'ai vu que tu avais déjà fait des recherches Hermione sur les androgynes. Je n'ai pour le moment rien sur Isaure ni sur la "clé de Nayeli", explique Luna.

La lecture d'âme, voici ce que me propose Théodore par télépathie, afin de savoir si nous pouvons faire confiance à tous ceux présents dans la salle. C'est une idée qui me plaît, elle va nous permettre de surcroît de découvrir un peu plus nos nouveaux pouvoirs dus à notre statut d'androgynes. Nous revenons vers l'arène des serpents formée par les fauteuils et coussins. Je vais raconter une partie de mon histoire et Théodore lira les âmes, n'oublions pas non plus les auras qui nous seront bien utiles ici pour les états d'âme de chacun au fur et à mesure de mon récit.

Je me suis alors installée à côté de Draco, dans les bras de mon Prince Sombre. J'ai conté le soit disant accident de mes parents tout en analysant les auras, j'ai expliqué mes doutes tout en écoutant intérieurement Théodore qui s'accordait comme moi pour dire que tous ceux présents ici étaient touchés et prêts à tout entendre et aider.

J'ai donc accédé à la silencieuse demande de mon Prince et mis sous serment chaque personne qui ne l'était pas encore. Même Pansy oui, même elle.

J'ai expliqué ce qui était connu, ce qu'il manquait comme informations et références, j'ai annoncé mon plan pour découvrir ce que tramait ma mère ou du moins ce qui se tramait autour d'elle. Mais dans un premier temps, il semblait indispensable de connaître la prophétie et de la déchiffrer. Notre demande pour aller au ministère avait été validée, le rendez-vous pris, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le jour J pour nous y rendre. La chanson et la légende serait nos points de recherches prioritaires en attendant la prophétie.

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

M'endormir, je n'ai en tête que cela. Dormir, mais les lignes flottent devant moi, le livre est grand ouvert. Mes yeux papillonnent. Suis-je la seule dans cet état ? Non, des huit personnes ici, je suis celle qui a les yeux les plus ouverts pour le moment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il ne doit pas être plus de seize heures si je ne me trompe pas, mais pourtant nous nous endormons tous… Est-ce dans l'air ? Ou autre chose ? La Tsé-tsé n'est pas habituée à nos climats, elle n'a pas pu faire son œuvre et pourtant je sombre.

Je vois deux formes se mouvoir dans la salle, enfin voir est un grand mot vu mon état… L'une d'elle chuchote et paraît courber l'échine chaque paroles et grognement de l'autre. Cette voix, c'est ombre, cette silhouette. Que fait-elle là ? Comment est-elle arrivée là. Qu'ai-je fais pour être ainsi punie ? Ma mère, encore ma mère, toujours ma mère. Décidément il est grand temps que je farfouille dans l'arbre généalogique, les rumeurs, contes et histoires de familles sont des légendes, mais chaque légende n'est-elle basée sur des faits véritables ?

Ce n'est pas du chloroforme, trop moldu comme technique pour l'autre ombre qui semble avoir la baguette qui le démange. En plus elle y est allergique si je ne me trompe pas, si elle n'a pas menti… Je sombre un peu plus profondément, cela a beau être douillet comme sensation, j'ai vu et entendue les deux ombres. Je n'arrive à m'ôter ce mauvais pressentiment de la tête. Je sombre. Je n'entends plus rien. Je ne peux plus bouger. Je sombre dans l'inconscience.

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

Pénibles bourdonnements que mes oreilles reçoivent, j'ai la tête lourde. Impossible de la maintenir, elle retombe toujours vers ma poitrine. Je ne suis plus allongée sur le canapé et Draco pour que cela se passe ainsi. Mes mains. Elles ne me répondent plus, mes pieds non plus. J'ai l'impression de les bouger, mais les mouvements sont lents voire impossible. Il faut que j'ouvre les yeux, mes paupières sont si lourdes en cet instant. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Soudain la réalité me rattrape. L'impression d'avoir subi un coma artificiel, j'ouvre les yeux. La lumière m'éblouit, elle est beaucoup trop présente pour que la vision me soit plaisante. Je referme les paupières, je dois les ouvrir progressivement et c'est millimètre par millimètre que je les ouvre à nouveau. Je suis dans une pièce sombre, dont l'unique source lumineuse provient d'une fenêtre calfeutrée. Un rayon de soleil filtre par l'interstice entre deux planches, on voit bien qu'elles ont été clouées là dans l'urgence.

Je sens une onde magique parcourir mon corps. Les liens se resserrent. Les liens ? Bien entendu… Je suis ligotée à une chaise, voilà pourquoi bien que bouge mes doigts, pieds et poignets ne répondaient pas. J'hurle. Les liens me brûlent la peau, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont entrain de fusionner avec mes membres tant cela est douloureux. La bouche pâteuse n'est pas une priorité à cause de ces liens qui me sectionnent les membres, on dirait du fil à couper le beurre. Je ne sens plus le sang circuler en mes extrémités. Je crois que cela fait déjà des heures que cette situation dure. J'hurle un peu plus fort encore. Je ne savais pas que cela eut été possible. Puis les liens semblent reprendre un peu de mou, ils sont à peine plus lestes.

- Enfin réveillée !

Pour sûre que je suis réveillée. Prends ma place et tu sauras ce que cela fait, je suis déjà curieuse de te voir te débattre… Je me sens furie en cet instant, mais je suis impuissante pour le moment. Donne-moi ma baguette et je te montrerai de quel sortilège je me réchauffe… Je suis hargneuse, en même temps vu mon état et ma position, qui ne le serait pas ?

- Il va maintenant falloir parler.  
- Allez au diable !  
- Je ne crois pas t'avoir élevée ainsi, annonce une autre voix.

Ma mère. Elle est là ? Elle participe à ma torture. C'est le monde à l'envers. Celle qui m'a cajolée enfant, celle qui m'a élevée, celle qui ma choyée et consolée… Elle vient de prendre place devant moi et sourit de ma souffrance. Elle tient ma baguette entre ses doigts. Elle joue avec elle. Laisse-moi jouer moi aussi « Maman ». Elle reprend ses questions.

- Conte-moi donc la prophétie entière.  
- Quelle prophétie ?  
- Tu ne sais pas mentir, tu n'as jamais su. Je sais que tu es entrée en contact avec ce cher ministère pour obtenir une prophétie qui concerne ton passé, ton présent et ton futur. Alors, maintenant, dis-moi tout.  
- Tout !  
- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle croit pouvoir faire de l'humour en plus. Ligare !

Elle crache sa haine dans ce sort, qui provient de ma baguette et resserrent à nouveau les liens. Comment peut-elle faire de la magie et comment peut-elle me faire cela ?

- Je ne l'ai pas, soufflais-je.  
- Ah la rapidité des administrations… À moins que tu ne mentes encore…

Elle pointe ma baguette vers le fond de la salle, derrière elle et crache à nouveau « Ligare ». J'entends gémir, j'entends crier. Je reconnais ces voix. Mes sept compagnons…

- Je n'ai pas encore eu mon rendez-vous. Étant encore à l'école, ils n'ont pas voulu me recevoir dès que j'ai eu vent de cette prophétie. Pitié arrête de les faire souffrir. Ne t'en prends pas à eux. Je suis là. Moi et rien que moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, mais par pitié, ne les touche plus.

Je gémis, je pleure, j'halète… Je sombre à nouveau en entendant mes compagnons reprendre une respiration quasiment normale, mais surtout cesser de crier. Je sombre sur ce nuage de coton où la peur au ventre pour eux je ne parviens à me détendre. La douleur ne s'éteint pas, je ne peux lutter, déjà les ténèbres se sont emparées de moi. Je sombre… À nouveau...

* * *

N'oubliez pas la paye de l'auteur : **vos reviews sont mon salaire...**

Si cela vous a plu ou déplu n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Je fais tout mon possible pour vous livrer la suite bientôt... Avec enfin : la prophétie !


	16. Chapitre XV  Cauchemar ou réalité ?

**Liliy : **Hé hé tu es de retour ^^ J'ai cru un moment t'avoir déçue et que tu ais abandonné la lecture de cette fic. Vous dites toujours avec Chouchou.S que c'est court... Désolée, c'est toujours 2 pages et demies minimum, parfois ça monte presque à 4, mais cela dépend de ce que je traite comme moment de la fic. Aujourd'hui je vous présente la Gueule de bois sans alcool, c'est un concept bien particulier j'avoue ;) Dumbledore met enfin les pieds dans le plat, ou pas...

**_Voici un chapitre court, mais la prophétie est enfin dévoilée !_**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :  
**Bonjour à vous.  
Voici le prologue de ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Ne vous retenez pas si ça vous plaît pas je préfère le savoir.  
Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** :  
Les personnages cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J K Rowling.

* * *

**EDIT du 07-01-2014** :  
Bonne et heureuse année à vous toutes et à vous tous. Pour fêter 2014 je vous (re)livre le chapitre avec le plein de corrections. J'espère qu'il n'en reste pas trop (je rêve d'un _"il n'en reste plus"_, mais c'est un rêve lointain je pense). Savez-vous ce que cela annonce ? Un chapitre nouveau en écriture bien sûr...

* * *

_**Résumé :**  
Suite à un drame dans la famille d'Hermione celle-ci se tourne vers l'Ordre pour retrouver sa mère. Ils ne l'aideront pas. Un inconnu lui fera redresser la tête. Elle organisera alors sa vengeance, son expédition, le secours de sa mère. Mais la vie est faite de surprises plus ou moins agréables. Hermione rat de bibliothèque se transforme en une nouvelle Hermione. Voyez tout cela par son propre regard…_

* * *

**Chapitre XV - Cauchemar ou réalité ?**

Ma tête va exploser, il me faut un étau pour la contenir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé une nuit à boire du whisky pur feu par double ou triple dose. Je hais ces sensations. Je fouille dans le compartiment caché sous les planches de mon lit, il me faut une potion calmante ou quelque chose du même style. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ici, j'ai peut-être une potion anti-gueule-de-bois… Et encore, rien n'est sûr à ce sujet, je ne suis pas une habituée de ce genre de breuvage en temps ordinaire... Je n'en ai pas. Je rampe vers la salle de bain, oui oui ramper, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir tenir debout vue mon état de faiblesse actuelle. Une nausée me prend, je crois que c'est vivant à l'intérieur de moi, cela se déplace, cela bouge, cela veut sortir... J'ai l'impression que mes intestins tentent une fuite de mon corps par le haut. Les toilettes étaient heureusement toutes proches, mais rien ne sort. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir bu, le plus inquiétant en fait c'est que je n'ai pas de souvenir d'hier tout court.

Toujours en rampant je me dirige vers la salle commune, je suis à quatre pattes comme les gosses sauf qu'aujourd'hui n'importe lequel d'entre eux serait bien plus prompt que moi. Je sens mon sang fouetter mes tempes, je suis contrainte et forcée de m'arrêter dans ce qui aurait presque pu s'appeler un élan. Je m'assoie contre le premier meuble à ma portée, je suis dans la salle commune et je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai mis pour arriver jusqu'à cette bibliothèque. Tout pulse si fort dans ma tête. Je pose ma tête contre l'étagère, légèrement penchée en arrière, ça cogne toujours plus fort, c'est un supplice. Merlin aidez-moi !

Je lève tant bien que mal les mains vers cette zone de souffrance, mais je stoppe mon mouvement lorsque mes yeux se posent sur mes poignets. Ils ne sont pas abîmés c'est bien pire. On dirait qu'ils ont été limés, tailladés, coupés... Vue leur état j'ai dû perdre beaucoup de sang, ce qui explique cette sensation de faiblesse, les bourdonnements et la migraine peuvent aussi en être une conséquence. Je ne trouve pas ce qui peut expliquer la nausée, mais cela ne me semble pas le plus important pour le moment. Je reprends ma longue et lente marche à quatre pattes et me dirige vers la chambre de Draco, de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque. Je ne prends même pas la peine de frapper à la porte, je tends une main tant bien que mal vers la poignée de la porte, je suis presque suspendue à celle-ci alors qu'elle se baisse et que s'ouvre la porte, m'entrainant de ce fait dans la chambre de Draco.

Il est sur son lit, Luna allongée sur lui, elle a les traits tendu, on dirait qu'elle souffre. Le canapé de sa chambre a été transformé en lit où Pansy et Zacharias sont affalé. Je fais rapidement le calcul. Il manque Ginny, Blaise et surtout mon Prince Sombre. Un gémissement provenant de ma chambre me tire de mes pensées, un autre s'y joint depuis le lit de Draco cette fois. C'est un concert de gémissements et lamentations qui démarrent alors. Ma tête me refait atrocement mal, elle n'avait cessé, mais ces sons ravivent la douleur et même l'amplifie. Des chuchotements. Pansy bouge et s'affale au sol, elle se rattrape comme elle peut au lit et embarque la couverture dans sa chute. Zacharias reste perplexe, Draco se redresse d'un coup, attrape sa tête et retombe lourdement sur son oreiller. J'entends bouger derrière moi. Douloureusement je me retourne, pas un geste plus rapide que l'autre, surtout pas. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec mon Prince qui me souffle :

- Ta mère est une salope...

Ma mère ? Que vient-elle faire dans cette histoire ? Un flux d'informations arrive, souvenirs, dialogues, tortures... Ma mère est une salope ! Comment a-t-elle pu nous faire cela ? Et pourquoi ? Cette prophétie nous concerne Théodore et moi, pas elle. Pourquoi semble-t-elle avoir franchi la limite entre le bien et le mal juste en se retournant, elle semble avoir tiré un trait sur son passé. Je n'en reviens pas, je ne comprends pas, j'ai trop mal pour comprendre. Je vois un cheval passer la porte, c'est le patronus de Ginny, à qui l'envoie-t-elle et pourquoi ? La réponse à ma question vient très vite puisqu'elle arrive derrière Théodore, épuisée, mais annonce :

- J'ai envoyé mon patronus chercher Dumbledore, pour qu'il vienne avec Pomfresh. Vous aussi vous avez ses marques aux poignets ?

Drago et Luna approchent, ils s'épaulent l'un l'autre pour avancer, leurs poignets présentent les mêmes marques que les nôtres, Pansy n'a pas pris la peine de se relever, Zacharias l'aide comme il peut à rejoindre le lit d'appoint et nous dit qu'eux aussi ont des entailles. Blaise est dans un état aussi douloureux que le nôtre. La porte principale de l'appartement s'ouvre brusquement, une équipe de Quidditch serait passée à travers qu'elle aurait fait moins de bruit. Tous les huit, nous nous tenons la tête et gémissons sous la douleur, c'est un supplice.

Albus avance vers nous, Pomfresh sur les talons, nous observe rapidement chacun notre tour. Il lance un sort qu'il chuchote, une boule emplie d'étincelles se forme au milieu de la salle commune, de chacun de nous partent des milliers étincelles de magie pour rejoindre cette boule de magie pure. Verte au départ elle prend une couleur orange et vire rapidement au rouge cramoisi pour finir noire. Même sans connaître la signification cela n'augure rien de bon si vous voulez mon avis.

- Pompom, potion de régénération sanguine express pour commencer, potion de Lonéat ensuite et pour le reste c'est vous la plus à même de décider.  
- Bien monsieur le directeur.  
- Jeunes gens, je ne sais pas qui vous en veut à ce point, mais les sorts que vous avez subit sont des sorts de magie noire avancée.

Il est devant nous, mais c'est bien moi qu'il observe. Il nous parle, mais c'est bien à moi qu'il s'adresse. Il tente d'entrée dans mes pensées, mais le pacte des androgynes le repousse et nous fait hurler Théodore et moi. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il tente cela ? Vieux sadique, espèce de fou ! Les autres nous regardent sans comprendre, Pompom est effrayée par nos réactions, mais elle ne sait pourquoi nous sommes dans cet état. La rage au corps je me redresse face à Albus, l'adrénaline me donne la force de lui hurler qu'il est inconscient, puis je retombe au sol, lourdement, dans un fracas qui annonce le bris d'un os, je crois bien que mon bras droit n'a pas supporter de recevoir tout le poids de mon corps.

Il part sans demander son reste, les yeux de Pompom sont exorbités. Je replis mon bras contre mon corps, mon Prince s'approche de moi encore tourmenté de cette dernière expérience avec la cervelle lente de ce cher directeur. L'âge ne lui est plus si bénéfique que cela. L'infirmière a déjà soigné les autres avec ses potions, elle s'approche de moi, timidement. Elle cherche à comprendre, c'est visible et compréhensible, son aura révèle son inquiétude. Elle me fait songer à ma nourrice Cassandre lorsque je tombais dans la bibliothèque et que j'avais renversé la moitié du contenu de l'étagère au sol, mais triomphante je serais contre moi mon trésor de connaissances. Délicatement, elle s'occupe de mon bras avec un onguent pour les blessures, une potion pour l'os brisé.

Pas un mot n'est prononcé sur ce qui s'est passé et ce qui vient de se passer. Il aurait demandé nous lui aurions dit ce que nous savons, enfin ce dont nous avons souvenir, mais cette fois il a décidé d'agir en agresseur. Soit il sait déjà quelque chose de grave et nous cache comme souvent beaucoup de choses, soit... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut y avoir d'autre comme solution en fait. Tout ceci est trop irréel, le manque de mémoire rend la chose impalpable.

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

Arrivé dans son bureau Albus Dumbledore s'avance vers sa pensive. Il doit vérifier, il doit être certain. Est-il possible qu'il s'agisse de cette prophétie ? Calmement il se penche vers celle-ci et se laisse entraîner dans ses souvenirs.

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

** Grande salle de Poudlard, treize décembre 1974, dix-sept heures.**

Une jeune femme, encore une adolescente s'avance vers la table des professeurs. Le silence règne dans la grande salle, ses condisciples toutes maisons confondues ne sont pas encore présent. La table professorale est elle aussi presque vide.

- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous Miss ?  
- Oui professeur. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer cela, mais...  
- Parlez, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
- Je crois que j'ai eu... Une vision professeur, je crois que j'ai annoncé une prophétie.  
- Allons dans mon bureau, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons éclaircir cela.

Ils avancent doucement vers la gargouille qui renferme son bureau de directeur depuis bientôt vingt ans. La jeune femme ne le quitte pas d'une semelle, elle fait pour ne pas perdre de distance. Arrivés là un "Sorbet aux pommes" leur donne accès au bureau tant attendu. Le directeur la conduit au fond de la salle qui est chargée d'objets en tout genre. La magie déborde de chacun d'eux et pourtant une atmosphère paisible domine l'ambiance, s'en est reposant. Arrivée devant la pensine et le grand miroir il lui répète le sort pour extrait un filament argenté qui viendra flotter calmement dans le bac devant eux. Un peu perdue, elle s'exécute. Le fil d'argent se forme et tombe aussi gracieusement qu'une plume sur la surface lisse de la pensine. Alors il lui tend la main et se penche, elle l'attrape et se penche à son tour. Un tourbillon les entraîne dans le souvenir de la jeune femme.

_Allongée sur son lit elle se redresse et parle d'une voix caverneuse. On entend alors distinctement les mots suivants :_

_ Se sont unis les opposés_  
_ Un fruit naîtra condamné._  
_ La mort n'est que le début des ravagés._  
_ La vengeance sera engendrée._  
_ Vingt-cinq ans après,_  
_ Quand s'uniront les graines opposées_  
_ Les complémentaires devront s'écouter_  
_ Sans un seul mot prononcé_  
_ Devront lire en l'être réclamé,_  
_ L'ange déchu et les ténèbres rédemptées,_  
_ Dans l'obscurité devront s'apprivoiser._  
_ Les hautes sphères aveuglées_  
_ Par la vengeance désirée_  
_ Incontrôlables seront les alliés_  
_ Une fois le châtiment apporté._  
_ Le désastre fera régner._  
_ Seules, les moitiés retrouvées_  
_ Pourront vaincre pour persister._  
_ La mort n'est que le prélude du succès._

Reprenant contenance, le directeur sort d'une armoire une boule à prophétie, un duplicata du filament de la pensine sera utilisé pour inscrire les paroles que le troisième œil, jusque-là inconnu, de Lilly Evans vient d'annoncer.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas que comme d'habitude : vos reviews, réflexions, remarques et questions me permette de connaître vos sentiments sur ce texte, mais aussi le faire avancer._

_Bien à vous._

_Indocile_


	17. Chapitre XVI Serò verùm aliquando tamen

Allez, pour vous tous et toutes, un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude. C'est normal, il reprend plusieurs éléments des précédents, donc forcément il faut du blabla autour... Merci à vous pour vos reviews chères revieweuses et revieweurs. Un titre en latin pour changer un peu, la traduction par les 5 derniers mots du chapitre ;)

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :  
**Bonjour à vous.  
Voici le prologue de ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Ne vous retenez pas si ça vous plaît pas je préfère le savoir.  
Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** :  
Les personnages cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J K Rowling.

* * *

**EDIT du 07-01-2014** :  
Bonne et heureuse année à vous toutes et à vous tous. Pour fêter 2014 je vous (re)livre le chapitre avec le plein de corrections. J'espère qu'il n'en reste pas trop (je rêve d'un _"il n'en reste plus"_, mais c'est un rêve lointain je pense). Savez-vous ce que cela annonce ? Un chapitre nouveau en écriture bien sûr...

* * *

_**Résumé :**  
Suite à un drame dans la famille d'Hermione celle-ci se tourne vers l'Ordre pour retrouver sa mère. Ils ne l'aideront pas. Un inconnu lui fera redresser la tête. Elle organisera alors sa vengeance, son expédition, le secours de sa mère. Mais la vie est faite de surprises plus ou moins agréables. Hermione rat de bibliothèque se transforme en une nouvelle Hermione. Voyez tout cela par son propre regard…_

* * *

**Chapitre XVI : Serò, verùm aliquando tamen.**

Nous sommes huit devant la gargouille du bureau directorial. Nous sommes huit à vouloir une explication. Nous sommes huit et nous ne laisserons pas le silence l'emporter. Nous sommes huit ignorant le dernier mot de passe de la gargouille puisque le grand homme, sentez bien l'ironie naissante, s'est enfermé dans son bureau en modifiant le mot de passe. Il est franc et courageux le lion de Gryffondor, bel exemple pour les générations futures et présentes. Le brouhaha que nous sommes en train de faire inconsciemment alerte Minerva et Severus qui arrivent presqu'en courant, Pomona et Filius sont sur leurs talons ou presque, tous sortent très certainement de la salle commune des professeurs, toute proche.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'est que ce rassemblement ? Demande toujours aussi froidement qu'à son habitude Severus.  
- Nous souhaitons voir le professeur Dumbledore, répond Drago.  
- En votre qualité de préfet en chef vous connaissez le mot de passe, pourquoi restez ici avec cet attroupement et faire autant de bruit ?  
- Le mot de passe ayant était changé sans être partagé, il nous est impossible de nous rendre à son bureau. Quant aux murmures un peu élevés qui vous sont parvenus, il s'agit simplement de tentatives vaines pour ouvrir l'accès.  
- Le mot de passe n'a pas été récemment changé que je sache, crache Severus.

Pomona et Filius chuchotent entre eux, mais Minerva semble s'impatienter à côté d'eux. Elle semble hésiter entre Severus et nous. Pourquoi mentirions-nous sur ce sujet ? Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas été mise au courant de ce changement ? Qui croire que faire ?

- Chocolat à l'orange ! Lâche un Rogue hors de lui.

La gargouille reste immobile. Incrédule, il se tourne sur ses confrères qui sont eux aussi bouche-bé. Minerva s'impatiente un peu plus, si cela est possible. Elle semble une petite souris acculée contre un mur par un matou roi de la chasse, elle semble savoir ou au moins se douter de quelque chose. Elle est effrayée, elle n'arrive pas à reprendre le contrôle de son être, la sueur s'empare de son front, ses cheveux semblent se soustraire à son chignon mèche par mèche. Un élan de courage l'envahi, elle avance vers ses confrères, leur demandent si l'utilisation du mot de passe d'urgence ne serait pas nécessaire. Ils chuchotent, ils se questionnent, mais qu'est ce qui leur prend tant de temps. Ils se trouvent dans une situation inhabituelle, ils se retrouvent bloqués hors du bureau du directeur, sans nouvelle de lui, sans explication et ils tergiversent encore pour savoir si l'urgence est décrétable…

Pomona avance cette fois, ils se sont enfin décidés, elle murmure à la gargouille et celle-ci se met en mouvement. « Système solaire », tu parles d'un mot de passe d'urgence, au moins il est différent des autres et n'appartient pas au champ lexical des bonbons et autres sucreries. Severus en tête, Minerva à sa suite, Filius devant Pomona et notre groupe pour fermer la marche, les escaliers nous offrent finalement la porte du bureau. Severus frappa à la porte et entre sans attendre, baguette en avant. Frapper à la porte, pourquoi faire si c'est une situation d'urgence ? Il se stoppe presque aussitôt, les professeurs le suivant le percutent avant de l'encadrer. Nous sommes toujours derrière eux et ne voyons pas grand-chose, je me décale pour me trouver derrière Filius et observe une loque humaine.

Assis à son bureau, la tête entre les mains, des sanglots le parcourant et lui faisant faire quelques soubresauts sur son siège, notre cher directeur pleur tout son soul sur son bureau. Avez-vous déjà vu une telle image ? Le plus grand magicien de sa génération, pleure comme un gamin qui vient de casser son jouet. Je sais oui, je suis sadique, je ne sais pas tout, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de vouloir sourire. Je me fais violence et cache ce mouvement d'une grimace d'incompréhension, belle façade. Minerva avance vers lui, lentement, elle doute, elle est perdue. Dans un sens je la comprends, voir celui qui fait face à Voldemort sans plier sangloter sur son bureau pour une raison inconnue, cela doit la remuer et la perturbée.

- Albus ? Vous allez bien ? Albus ?  
- Je n'aurais jamais du…

Le silence est pesant, entre deux sanglots et reniflements du directeur. Chacun observe les autres en quête de réponses qu'ils ne trouveront pas. Un long reniflement, puis il se mouche, sèche ses yeux et essaye en vain de reprendre contenance. Après ce spectacle, je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous ne le verra plus jamais pareil le grand Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

- Je tiens avant tout à présenter mes excuses les plus sincères à miss Granger et monsieur Nott, je n'aurais jamais du essayer de forcer vos barrières et encore moins vous cacher tout ceci-ci longtemps…  
- J'avoue Albus ne savoir à quel mage me vouer lorsque vous parlez ainsi, la situation semble grave. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ? Filius parle lentement et avec sagesse.

D'un geste ample et circulaire Albus fait apparaître dix sièges s'ajoutant au deux déjà présents devant son bureau, l'invitation est clair et nous prenons chacun place. Severus se tient à l'opposé de Minerva, Filius et Pomona presque au centre. Inconsciemment chacun a pris place à proximité de son directeur de maison, à l'exception de Théodore et moi-même, entre Filius et Pomona.

- Miss, vous rappelez vous de la légende dont nous parlions l'autre jour. Je pense qu'il est nécessaire qu'aujourd'hui nous en parlions. Je vous expliquerais beaucoup de choses et vous raconterais tout ce que ne relatent pas les livres. Je sais que nous sommes entre personnes de confiance, même si je comprends qu'aujourd'hui celle que vous m'accordez a bien perdu de par mes erreurs.

J'ai presque envie de le laisser en plan, mais il a des informations qu'il va enfin partager. Je sens mon Prince dans le même sentiment que moi, je crois que c'est ce qui me motive un peu à répondre aux attentes d'Albus, savoir qu'il doute lui aussi, mais que les renseignements qui vont venir lui sont aussi nécessaires qu'à moi pour avancer. Me voici donc lancée dans un exposé mythologique.

- Reprenons du début dans ce cas. La légende dont parle Théonaute est celle des androgynes qui raconte d'après la mythologie, la naissance de l'espèce humaine. Il explique qu'aux commencements un androgyne était formé de deux êtres de sexes opposés couplés ensemble, en un seul. Ils furent séparés en deux êtres distincts par Zeus suite à l'affront qu'ils firent aux dieux de vouloir les défier en tentant d'accéder au royaume des Dieux. Ainsi seraient nés les hommes et les femmes tels que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Les Androgynes entreprirent de se retrouver pour essayer de se rassembler. Le mythe dit que l'amour ne serait qu'un sentiment de manque de cet état d'unicité entre deux êtres. La légende des âmes sœurs naquit ainsi ...  
- C'est exact, absolument exact, confirme Albus.  
- Quel est le rapport avec vos paroles ? S'impatiente Severus.  
- Nous y venons Severus, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Alors je récite ce que m'a appris l'autre jour Théodore, ce fameux vendredi treize.

- Lorsque ces êtres se trouvaient pour ne plus se séparer, ils étaient liés de façon encore plus unique qu'auparavant. En effet, dans le monde magique, ces êtres légendaires, toujours nommés androgynes, ont des facultés supplémentaires qui leurs sont accordées en quelques sortes. La lecture d'âme, la télépathie entre eux, la salve guérisseuse et le partage de la troisième magie en sont des exemples, à eux de les découvrir, les apprivoiser, les dompter et les maîtriser. Ils devront les utiliser à bon escient. Il est à retenir que les androgynes sorciers sont toujours frappés d'une prophétie, tel était le cas pour Roméo et Juliette, Tristan et Yseult, Rimbaud et Verlaine, Piaf et Cerdan...  
- Tout ceci est l'exacte vérité, mais les informations sont incomplètes, je vais donc poursuivre.

Il se lève et commence à faire des allers retours derrière son bureau. Il se murmure à lui-même comme pour se mettre d'accord. Sénilité ou schizophrénie, je vous laisse décider du crédit à lui accorder. Il s'arrête et se replace sur son siège, il semble avoir un éclair de lucidité et enfin reprend la parole et nous livre éléments après éléments tout ce qui n'est pas en notre possession pour avancer.

- Il y a quelques années de cela, en décembre 1974 pour être précis une jeune femme, élève ici, est venue me voir pour me faire par d'un événement bizarre dans sa vie d'adolescente. Cette jeune femme m'a alors offert un de ses souvenirs afin de mieux comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par vision. Elle avait bien du mal avec la notion de troisième œil et ce qui l'entoure, alors dans le doute nous avons vérifié ensemble. Elle avait en effet annoncé une prophétie, c'est cette prophétie que j'ai envoyé au ministère et que vous cherchez aujourd'hui, monsieur Nott et miss Granger à obtenir. Je vais vous éviter un voyage au ministère et un monceau de parchemins à remplir.

_Se sont unis les opposés_  
_ Un fruit naîtra condamné._  
_ La mort n'est que le début des ravagés._  
_ La vengeance sera engendrée._  
_ Vingt-cinq ans après,_  
_ Quand s'uniront les graines opposées_  
_ Les complémentaires devront s'écouter_  
_ Sans un seul mot prononcé_  
_ Devront lire en l'être réclamé,_  
_ L'ange déchu et les ténèbres rédemptées,_  
_ Dans l'obscurité devront s'apprivoiser._  
_ Les hautes sphères aveuglées_  
_ Par la vengeance désirée_  
_ Incontrôlables seront les alliés_  
_ Une fois le châtiment apporté._  
_ Le désastre fera régner._  
_ Seules, les moitiés retrouvées_  
_ Pourront vaincre pour persister._  
_ La mort n'est que le prélude du succès._

Il annonce cela comme si tout était normal, il relate le passé comme si tout était connu de tous. Théodore me retient mentalement de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge, il a de la chance que mon Prince Sombre soit à mes côtés, j'aurais attenté à sa vie sans remord et sans me poser plus de questions que cela. Je suis en train de bouillir à l'intérieur, Albus le voit bien puisqu'il poursuit sans plus attendre, mieux vaut pour lui qu'il n'attende pas.

- Les personnes dont parlait cette prophétie était l'une moldue et l'autre de sang-pur, voici déjà ce que signifie la première ligne de ce texte. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas obligés de me croire, mais c'est ce que nous ont révélés les recherches entreprises avec cette jeune femme.  
- Donc vous connaissiez bien la prophétesse ? demande Pansy.  
- Oui puisqu'elle était élève ici. Cette personne n'est autre que Lily Evans.

Severus se raidit à côté de nous. Il essaye de garder son calme, mais son appréhension est palpable. Il voudrait poser tant de questions qu'aucune ne lui vient, en même temps il songe ne pas être le mieux placer pour les poser. Aidons-le pour une fois…

- La mère d'Harry ?  
- Oui, miss Granger, la mère de votre meilleur ami.

Je grimace sur les derniers mots. Je n'arrive plus à le considérer comme tel, son comportement depuis mon rapprochement avec Drago et le dernier coup d'éclat de vendredi y sont pour beaucoup sans aucun doute d'aucune sorte.

- Connaissez-vous les personnes de la prophétie puisque vous en savez tant sur leur sang ?  
- Je ne connais que l'une d'elle et vous également, sans le savoir. Elle n'a jamais dit qui était l'autre. Il s'agit de votre mère miss.

Ma mère ? Que vient faire une fois de plus ma mère, cheveu sur la soupe, dans cette histoire ? Elle est une tignasse à elle seule… Suis-je le fameux fruit condamné né de cette union ? 1974 c'est trop tôt. Je ne peux être cet enfant, il aurait fallu que je naisse en 74 ou 75. Je ne comprends plus rien pour le moment. J'espère pour lui qu'il sait plus de choses et qu'il va incessamment sous peu nous les partager. Je sens les regards converger vers moi. Je ne me sens pas plus mal à l'aise que lorsque je réponds aux questions des professeurs en cours et pourtant je n'aime pas cette sensation d'être le centre d'intérêt des gens autour.

- Oui miss, votre mère est l'une de ces opposés. L'homme avec qui elle est liée n'a jamais été nommé, mais aujourd'hui je pense connaître son identité. Maintenant ce que je vais vous dire ne sont que des suppositions, il ne faut rien prendre pour argent comptant.

Nous hochons tous la tête, nous sommes tous accrochés à ses mots et attendons presque désespérément la suite. Nous sommes nombreux à désirer avoir toutes les données entre les mains. Nous devons nous attendre à tout et même bien pire je pense. Je le crois capable de m'annoncer que je suis « un enfant sommeil », créée en 1974, mais qui n'a vu le jour que plus tard.

- Vous et monsieur Nott êtes, je crois, les « graines opposées ». Ce qui pour moi signifie que Votre père, Maximilien Nott, est l'homme de cette prophétie. Je pense que si vous acceptez cela vous comprendrez mieux « L'ange déchu et les ténèbres rédemptées, dans l'obscurité devront s'apprivoiser. ».  
- Admettons cela, annonce mon Prince Sombre, dans ce cas qu'avez-vous à nous révéler au sujet du « fruit condamné » ?  
- Je pense qu'il est fort possible qu'il s'agisse d'un enfant naît de leur union, hors mariage.  
- Mon père et ma mère étaient promis l'un à l'autre depuis bien longtemps, pourquoi aurait-il eu un enfant alors qu'il allait se marier avec une autre, ma mère, quelques mois plus tard.  
- Je pense que vos parents étaient des âmes sœurs, rien n'aurait pu les empêcher de vivre leur amour, mais hélas la vie les a séparés. Ils en ont souffert. Rappelez-vous la légende, ils ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ils ont certainement essayé, mais la distance et la souffrance les ont torturés. C'est une raison plausible pour expliquer le décès prématuré des âmes sœurs.  
- Nos parents ne sont pas morts, m'exclamais-je.  
- Intérieurement, ils le sont. Votre père monsieur Nott s'est tourné vers Voldemort suite à cela. Votre mère miss Granger a essayé de faire bonne figure, mais la folie la prise, petit à petit, jour après jour. Ils se sont perdus à cause des idées sur le sang, ils ont perdus le fruit de leur amour, ils ont fini par perdre la raison.

Théodore est déjà en train de chercher comment retrouver ce « _fruit condamné_ ». Pauvre petit être, perdu par son sang dans l'immensité. Personnellement, une seule chose me vient à l'esprit quant à ses explications : mieux vaut tard que jamais.

* * *

N'oubliez pas le guide, euh l'auteur... Une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous croyez, ce que vous n'aimez pas et tout ce qui va avec... Merci d'avance.


	18. Chapitre XVII : Penses y penses y Pansy

Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude. J'espère que celui-ci répondra à vos questions, enfin une partie.

Merci **Liyly **pour tes reviews. Ravie que cela te plaise toujours. Espérons que la suite te tiendra aussi en haleine.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :  
**Bonjour à vous.  
Voici le prologue de ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Ne vous retenez pas si ça vous plaît pas je préfère le savoir.  
Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** :  
Les personnages cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J K Rowling.

* * *

**EDIT du 07-01-2014** :  
Bonne et heureuse année à vous toutes et à vous tous. Pour fêter 2014 je vous (re)livre le chapitre avec le plein de corrections. J'espère qu'il n'en reste pas trop (je rêve d'un _"il n'en reste plus"_, mais c'est un rêve lointain je pense). Savez-vous ce que cela annonce ? Un chapitre nouveau en écriture bien sûr...

* * *

_**Résumé :**  
Suite à un drame dans la famille d'Hermione celle-ci se tourne vers l'Ordre pour retrouver sa mère. Ils ne l'aideront pas. Un inconnu lui fera redresser la tête. Elle organisera alors sa vengeance, son expédition, le secours de sa mère. Mais la vie est faite de surprises plus ou moins agréables. Hermione rat de bibliothèque se transforme en une nouvelle Hermione. Voyez tout cela par son propre regard…_

* * *

**Chapitre XVII : Penses-y, penses-y… Pansy ? **

Le retour dans la salle commune des préfets se fait dans un silence lourd en questions et réflexions. La première pour ma part est sur la nécessité d'avoir les quatre directeurs de maisons présents lors de cette discussion. Mon Prince Sombre est focalisé par celui ou celle qui a été nommé jusqu'à présent « le fruit condamné ». L'arrivée dans la salle nous permettra j'espère de délier les langues. Je sens que cela va être tendu si personne ne parle. Nous nous installons autour de la table basse devant le feu que Drago ranime.

- Comment retrouver un enfant dont certainement toutes les traces furent effacées ?

La première question vient de mon Prince, il est obnubilé par cet enfant. Je devrais le comprendre, je dois avoir un cœur de pierre car cet enfant, plus vieux que nous aujourd'hui, est le cadet de mes soucis. Je suis désolée mon amour, mais le fruit de cette union appartient à un passé qui lui ne nous appartient pas, égoïstement peut-être je ne cherche pas à comprendre le passé commun de nos parents. Peut-être simplement par peur de ce que l'on pourrait y découvrir, je pense.

- Il faut faire une demande au ministère pour voir les registres des naissances, annonce Luna.  
- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, souffle Drago.  
- Pas nécessaire, mais c'est pourtant au ministère qu'appartiennent ces registres non ?  
- C'est vrai Blaise, ils appartiennent au ministère, mais ne sont pas gardés là-bas.

La révélation de Drago amène encore plus de questions à notre groupe. Il se joue de notre impatience, mais sait qu'il ne doit pas trop exagérer non plus s'il ne veut finir attacher et torturé par une plume à chatouilles.

- Les registres dont nous parlons sont ici même, à Poudlard. Il suffit de quelques petites choses pour connaître le nom et le passé de votre frère ou sœur commune.  
- Lesquelles sont-elles ? demande Ginny encore plus impatiente que Théodore.  
- La date de naissance par exemple pour commencer et ensuite le prénom et le nom d'au moins un des deux parents.

Pour les noms et prénoms au moins maintenant c'est bon, mais a-t'on vraiment besoin de la date sachant que l'on connait les deux parents ? Nous ne savons pas si l'enfant est né en 1974 ou 1975, de plus, Albus ne nous a pas donné la date où la prophétie fut énoncée... Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il nous donne plus d'informations que le peu qu'il a déjà fourni. Comment faire ?

- C'était le vendredi treize décembre 1974 que la prophétie fut formulée, il suffit donc d'ajouter neuf mois pour avoir une date approximative de la naissance de ce rejeton, de cet enfant, pardon, annonça Pansy.

Une fois de plus, le silence prit possession de la salle commune des préfets en chef.

- Comment le sais-tu Pansy-chérie ? Demande Zaccharias impressionné.  
- Dumbledore a dit "deux jours avant mi-décembre 1974 pour être précis", mi-décembre c'est le quinze, si c'est deux jours avant, cela donne treize et cette année-là le treize décembre était un vendredi.  
- C'est vrai oui, Pansy tu es géniale ! M'exclamais-je.  
- Comment tu sais pour le jour exacte ? demande Ginny.  
- Je connais tous les vendredis treize du siècle précédent et du notre.

La stupéfaction est à son comble je crois, il n'y a que Drago qui fidèle à ses habitudes ne bronche pas d'un iota. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Pansy aussi rouge qu'en cet instant. C'est assez bizarre dans un sens de la sentir maladroite avec tous ces regards posés sur elle, alors qu'en temps ordinaires ou plutôt devrais-je dire par le passé, les vipères aiment être exposées aux yeux des poudlardiens dans ce genre de situation. Zaccharias a fait un sacré travail d'humilité avec elle, reconnaissons-le.

- Tu dois avoir de solides connaissances en prophéties et malédictions pour avoir appris une telle liste, lâche Luna.  
- On peut dire cela oui.  
- Arrête de jouer les mijaurées Pansy, déclare Drago, tu as plus de connaissances dans ce domaine que Trelawney-folle-dingue...

Je crois que le mot atterré colle bien avec le regard de Zaccharias suite à l'expression de Drago. Met avis qu'il ne connait pas encore les compétences de sa chère et tendre. La machine à calculer de Ginny est en pleine ébullition, on croirait entendre les rouages en actions et voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles tant ça carbure... Je ne cherche pas pourquoi, c'Ets la date de naissance de mon frère ou ma sœur qu'elle cherche actuellement.

- Treize août 1975 ou une date proche si ce n'est pas un ou une prématurée.  
- Encore un vendredi treize, décidément.

Décidément oui, comme tu le dis Pansy. Cet enfant n'avait aucune chance si on est superstitieux. Reste à trouver sa destinée dans les registres alors. Blaise et Drago en tête nous parcourons tous les huit le château dans une procession qui est tout sauf discrète. Arrivés à proximité d'une statue inconnue pour la plus part d'entre nous le silence se fait, presque naturellement, "La sorcière du passé et le moldu du présent". La statue est formée de deux êtres sans distinction précise et aux formes floues, entre-lassée et tentant de partir chacun d'un côté. Je me sens mal à l'aise tout à coup, mon sang se glace malgré la présence réconfortante de mon Prince et de mes amis, ces deux être unis tentant vainement de se séparer me font penser à mes parents. Je sens mes jambes trembler sous mon corps, je crois qu'elles ne tiendront pas bien longtemps et je ne suis pas la seule à me faire cette réflexion puisque Blaise et Théodore me soutiennent.

D'apparence mes parents n'ont jamais semblé malheureux, mais maintenant que j'en sais un peu plus sur eux, enfin sur ma mère, il est clair qu'ils ne pouvaient être heureux ensemble si ma mère et le père de mon Prince Sombre étaient unis par la légende des androgynes. Un banc plus loin m'a été attribué en quelques sortes, le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi cela m'a tant affecté.

- On va bientôt trouver la destinée du fruit perdu.

Merci Luna pour tes paroles. Je crois que le sourire me revient, les couleurs ne doivent plus être très loin et réintégreront prochainement mes joues. Je me relève et Drago nous guide dans des couloirs dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence, si je me fie aux mines de mes condisciples je dirais ne pas être la seule dans ce cas. Comme dans les films à petit budget, la lumière diminue au fur et à mesure que l'on approche de notre but. Des portes, encore des portes et oh ! Surprise de nouvelles portes... Drago semble compter ou réciter quelque chose en avançant, il ralentit à chaque pas. Lorsqu'il s'arrête il pose la main sur la porte, prononce ce qui doit être une formule avant d'ouvrir ou non la porte. Il m'a déjà parlé de cette formule, c'est une de son père, il l'utilise pour savoir ce qu'il y a derrière une porte. En fait, il doit penser à ce qu'il cherche en récitant celle-ci, si l'objet qu'il cherche est derrière la porte qu'il touche une lueur doré entoure discrètement sa main, sinon rien ne se passe. Je ne me souviens absolument pas de ce sort, c'est frustrant, mais il s'en sort bien tout seul notre Drago.

Pour le moment rien ne se passe, toujours aucune lueur, nous avons déjà parcouru plusieurs dizaines de portes et rien, je sens le moral et le courage s'effriter à chaque pas de porte supplémentaire. Luna soupire à chaque fois, je ne la savais pas si peu patiente. Blaise écoute attentivement Drago, je le soupçonne de vouloir s'occuper de l'autre côté du couloir et ce serait une bonne idée. Zaccharias observe Pansy, il semble hésiter entre la dévorer et la questionner, je crois que le coup des vendredi treize l'a bien intrigué, mais il y a aussi ses hormones qui le chatouillent comme tous les sorciers de son âge. Mon Prince et Ginny me soutiennent pour avancer, même si je pense qu'à présent ce n'est plus nécessaire. Ginny trébuche alors que nous nous retrouvons aveuglés par une lumière dorée intense.

- Waouw !  
- C'est normal cette intensité ? Questionne Blaise.  
- Je peux t'assurer que non, mais aussi vous annoncer que tout ce que nous cherchons est derrière cette porte.

La tension est montée d'un cran, l'euphorie n'est pas le seul sentiment qui se ressent dans le couloir actuellement. En effet, chargés de questions nous nous observons les uns les autres. Personne n'ose reposer la main sur la porte et l'ouvrir pour accéder à toutes ces réponses qui nous attendent. Je crois que le doute plane quant à savoir sur quoi nous allons bien pouvoir tomber exactement. Des grimoires ? Un chien à trois têtes ? Le flou est total, nous qui cherchions des registres allons-nous être déçus de notre découverte. Puisqu'il faut y aller... J'avance vers la porte, ma main tendue tremble légèrement, je souffle tout l'air retenu dans mes poumons depuis les derniers mots de Drago et finalement ouvre la porte.

La pièce est sombre, mais la pénombre n'est pas totale. Des rayonnages s'étalent dans toute la pièce qui est bien plus grande que ce qu'elle semble être de l'extérieur. La pièce est emplie de magie, elle s'est étirée de la pièce pour nous entourer. Pour les autres je ne sais pas, mais mon Prince Sombre et moi sommes comme happés par elle, elle nous attire à l'intérieur et nous avançons au centre de la pièce vers le pupitre illuminé sans véritablement nous en rendre compte. Ce n'est que lorsque mes mains se posent sur le pupitre et que j'observe les chandelles flotter autour de moi que je me rends compte que le couloir est bien loin. La porte est refermée, tous sont entrés.

Le pupitre est en bois sombre, un bois presque noir, je me sens mélancolique à son contact sous les paumes de mes mains. Théodore pose une main sur ma hanche gauche, son menton sur mon épaule droite et avance la main droite pour tourner les pages du manuscrit laissé sur le pupitre. C'est alors que celui-ci se met en mouvement et brille, la lumière perçue il a moins de cinq minutes dans le couloir nous éblouit à nouveau. Lorsque s'estompe le halo le livre n'est plus sur le pupitre, mais une jeune demoiselle d'une beauté vélane est assise négligemment sur ce dernier. Ses pieds menus sont nus, ses longues jambes se balancent d'avant en arrière, le bas de sa robe blanche semble en lambeaux qui dansent sur ses jambes et dévoilent bien plus que nécessaire. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombent en cascades autant sur ses épaules, que dans son dos ou sur sa poitrine, qu'ils recouvrent bien heureusement car l'indécence est proche.

- Bonjour à vous jeunes Poudlardiens.

Sa voix est cristalline, son regard perçant. Elle nous observe tour à tour. Elle sourit à chacun de nous comme si elle nous connaissait tous personnellement. Elle semble bienveillante, mais qu'en est-il réellement ?

- Je sais ce que vous êtes venue chercher Hermione Granger et vous Théodore Nott. J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir que de bonnes nouvelles pour vous. Mais j'ai toutes les réponses aux questions généalogiques que vous pouvez avoir. Vie, mort, naissance, mariage, origine, aïeux, descendances... Posez-vos questions je vous assure des réponses fiables.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? Demande Ginny.  
- Je suis la racine de tout Ginevra Weasley, je suis ici pour vous et vous guider, je suis la racine de tout. Mais puisque ton esprit réclame un nom, je te donnerai celui de Nija. Je m'appelle Nalya Ilona Jawa Amélia, mais on m'appelle Nija.  
- Si vous êtes celle que vous annoncez être alors nous n'avons besoin de poser nos questions, elles sont déjà connues de vous.  
- Tu es fidèle à toi même Pansy Parkinson, mais ton cœur à changer, en bien. Oui, je connais vos questions, même celles-que vous ne vous êtes pas encore poser sur le sujet qui vous intéresse aujourd'hui. Mais je ne peux répondre qu'à celles que vous énoncerez, je ne peux devancer votre soif de savoir, les lois des connaissances n'ont pas changées.

Chacun reste silencieux dans un premier temps. Tout le monde connait l'histoire de Nija, au moins dans les grandes lignes. Si elle est vraiment celle qu'elle annonce alors elle est véritablement la racine de tout comme elle l'explique. Elle sait donc si c'est un frère ou une sœur que Théodore et moi avons, elle doit aussi savoir si l'enfant est encore en vie, voire même où nous pourrons le rencontrer. Je crois qu'il est temps de tout savoir.

- L'enfant était-il un garçon ou une fille ?  
- Léandre était une petite fille aux cheveux d'ébène et à la peau pâle.  
- …tait ? Intervient mon Prince plus rapidement que moi.  
- Il y a un peu plus de treize ans, alors que naissait l'automne son âme s'est éteinte et son corps fut porté à la terre. Elle repose dans le cimetière, derrière l'orphelinat Stockwell

Ma sœur... Notre sœur que nous n'avons jamais connu et dont nous ignorions tout de son existence jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines est décédée dans un orphelinat.

- Confirmez-nous les noms de ses parents et sa date de naissance.  
- Elle est née le vendredi treize août 1975, de Maximilien Nott sorcier de sang pur fiancé à Isla Romia sorcière de sang pur et d'Enora Lyle cracmole de troisième génération célibataire future épouse de William Granger moldu.  
- Il doit y avoir une erreur quant au statut de ma mère ?  
- Vous pensez qu'elle était déjà fiancée ? Questionne Nija.

Elle sait très bien que ma question de statut ne portait pas sur le statut marital de ma mère, mais son statut magique. Si ma mère avait été une cracmole, jamais je n'ai eu ouïe dire d'histoires magiques dans ma famille. Ils étaient tous deux abasourdis lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard.

- Le doute n'a pas lieu d'être. Zanya épouse Garten Lyle était une sorcière au sang pur, Catalina fut déclarer cracmole lorsqu'après examen Sainte Mangouste a confirmé ses faibles capacités. Maëva-Jane ne reçut aucune éducation sorcière de par sa nourrice moldue et sa fille Enora ne développa aucune aptitude magique ce qui fit d'elle une cracmole troisième génération car ses deux enfants, Léandre et vous êtes sorciers, alors que les registres l'identifièrent en premier temps comme moldue aux origines sorcières éteintes.  
- Avez-vous des informations sur Isaure et Nayeli, Nija s'il vous plait ? Demande Pansy.  
- Ces réponses ne sont pas en ma possession hélas, je suis désolée.

Décidément, le silence est une habitude dans ce groupe. Une fois de plus les bouches restent closes. Nija nous détaille une fois de plus chacun notre tour. C'est comme si elle lisait en chacun de nous. Que cherche-t-elle ?

- Pose ta question Zacharias Smith.  
- Je suis désolé pour mon ignorance, mais je ne sais absolument pas qui vous êtes.  
- Vois, avec tes compagnons mon histoire à travers la transe de ton amie.

Pansy est celle qui était désignée par Nija, alors que sa voix s'éteint nous sombrons tous, juste après Pansy dans une transe. Nous nous retrouvons plongés dans l'histoire, nous sommes à la place de Nija, mais ne contrôlons rien du tout. Elle nous fait part de ses pensées, de son histoire, de son vécu à travers son corps. Nous subissons ses derniers instants.

_*** POV Nija***_

_L'humanité. De tous temps l'humanité a eu peur. Elle a toujours peur aujourd'hui. Elle a peur d'elle-même. Ses semblables l'effrayent. C'est bien à cause d'elle l'humanité s'il m'arrive cela aujourd'hui. Je m'appelle Nalya Ilona Jawa Amélia, on m'appelle Nija. J'ai un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années en plus de mes quatre prénoms. Je n'atteindrais jamais la trentaine. L'humanité va se charger de me prendre ce qu'il aurait dû me rester. Ce soir, mon corps ne m'appartiendra plus. En fait, il n'existera plus._

_ Aujourd'hui c'est un jour comme les autres depuis que la chasse aux sorcières a été lancée. C'est la révolution. La tête couronnée et même auto-proclamée doit tomber. Le temps du changement est venu. Il faut que cesse l'oppression et l'esclavagisme. La dictature doit maintenant être abolie. Il est fort possible que contre toutes attentes des révolutionnaires, la population se rebelle contre cette libération. Un jour, le peuple comprendra-t-il ?_

_ La dictature en place ne prend bien entendu pas de gants pour s'occuper du peuple. Elle le fait danser à bout de bras tel une marionnette. La population se plaint, mais aucun leader ne prend les devants jusqu'à présent. Ils se complaisent peut être en fait dans cet instinct grégaire qui les représente tant. Son altesse veut, la populace fait. Sa seigneurie réclame, le bas peuple apporte._

_ Aujourd'hui a été proclamé ma fin. Cette royauté de pacotille me prend pour son ennemie. Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort mais tout de même. C'est ma tête qui tombera au coucher du soleil. C'est mon corps qui sera offert aux flammes du bucher. J'ai été jugée sorcière sans possibilité d'autre condamnation que le feu. Il est paraît-il purificateur. Lève-toi peuple ! Tu te fais bafouer et tu en redemandes. L'élite a décidé de décimer ceux qui se mettront sur son chemin. Le troupeau croit ses mots lorsqu'elle affirme que c'est pour son bien._

_ Les roturiers ne se demandent plus ce que souhaite le gouvernement. Non celui-ci le leur impose et ils obéissent. Ils sont devenus esclaves de ceux qu'ils ont choisis. Ils tendent le bâton pour se faire taper sans plus de réaction. Et aujourd'hui la gentilhommerie a convenu de mon sort. Oui mon sort puisqu'il paraît que je suis adepte des sortilèges. Je serais comme toutes ses innocentes amenées au brasier pour y subir sa fournaise._

_ Je me suis brûlée les ailes à vouloir voir le peuple libre, ce soir je brûle pour le peuple, je brûle à cause de cette sorcière qui m'accuse d'être ce qu'elle est pour que cela ne se voit. Ingénieuse défense que l'attaque. Belle diversion, je dois même avouer. Je n'aurais fait mieux. Ils viennent en ma cellule me quérir. On me mande sur le bûcher. Il est prêt. Je suis prête. Regarde-moi populace, pour toi ce soir je brûle, ainsi sera apaisé le dictateur de ton dessein._

_ Les flammes commencent par me lécher les pieds. Je regarde alors droit devant moi. Je vois ses yeux sur moi. Ouvre les yeux regarde-moi. Ne comprends donc tu pas que je suis toi ? Si mon corps flambe ce soir ce peut-être le tien demain. Plus j'explore la place où le peuple se tasse, plus je sens monter en moi la chaleur. Et j'entends que l'on m'appelle : "Nija, Nija, Nija..." Je hurle la douleur de cette température suffocante. Elle me prend le corps entier à présent. Je sens comme une boule en moi qui cherche à fuir. Mon corps ne m'appartient plus. Les degrés s'accumulent, mais ce n'est pas terminé. Les craquements ne se distinguent plus. Sont-ils issus du bois ou de mes chairs et de mes os qui se disloquent et se séparent ? Je ne suis plus moi. Je ne m'appartiens plus. C'est donc cela que le feu..._

_*** POV Hermione***_

Zacharias est choqué comme chacun de nous, même ceux qui connaissaient l'histoire de Nija. Ses dernières minutes furent un supplice que l'on ne souhaiterait à personne. Je crois qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui Zacharias n'osera plus poser une seule question. Que l'état actuel de Nija soit une récompense ou une punition, on imagine mal ce qu'elle vit aujourd'hui à attendre dans cette salle connue de peu de monde sous la forme d'un registre. Elle est peut-être la racine de tout, mais attendre des années qu'une personne vienne vous parler de ses racines généalogiques pour que vous répondiez à ses questions doit être un état où l'ennui règne en maître.

* * *

Voila, chapitre terminé.  
Pansy nous a montré un peu plus de choses sur ce qu'elle sait, connait et pratique. Même si parfois, comme poru l'histoire de Nija, c'est un peu à son insu.  
Prochain chapitre, on va essayer de faire tenir les pièces du puzzle ensemble...


	19. Petite annonce

**Petite annonce**

Voilà 18 mois que certaines/certains attendent la suite. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout ce retard.

Problèmes familiaux, problèmes de boulot, problèmes de page blanche et problèmes de santé ont eu jusque là raison de ma volonté. Ce qui était sans compter la perte de contact (y a presque 20 mois maintenant) avec mon correcteur...

La motivation est de retour. Mais j'avoue avoir besoin d'un petit coup de pouce.

Alors voilà :  
Si une personne est intéressée il y a une place de bêta-reader (avec ou sans correction) qui s'ouvre.

Je cherche donc une personne qui saura me donner son opinion sur la suite (critiques constructives, positives comme négatives, seront attendues). Il faudrait que cette personne connaisse pas trop mal le début de l'histoire pur me remettre dans le droit chemin si elle voit dans la suite des incohérences. J'aimerai essayer de publier un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines au début et si on y arrive rapprocher même un peu la publication avec soyons fous/folles un chapitre toutes les semaines...

Des intéressé(e)s ?

Merci d'avance et désolée pour ce retard impardonnable...

Indocile


End file.
